Two Children
by CrystalDinnerGuest
Summary: Watch as two very different children grow up. Neither set of caretakers knows what to expect. You will be surprised who gets the b etter deal.
1. Two Children

1 The Announcement

 _Steven_

"I want this more than ever," said Rose as she held Greg's hands.

Greg looked up at his wife. Rose Quartz towered over him. She looked so strong, so confident.

"Yeah Sour Cream is cute but having a baby is a lot of work. Are you sure you understand what you're getting into?" asked Greg.

"I have never been more certain. Come, let us tell the others."

They marched up to where the rest of the gems were sitting. It was just outside the temple and Pearl was serving a pie to Amethyst. Upon seeing Rose they all stood up.

"Gems I have something important to tell you," announced Rose. "Greg and I are planning to have a baby."

"A little baby? How?" asked Amethyst.

"Simple, I will shapeshift a womb and become pregnant," Rose answered serenely.

"Are you out of your mind? Do have any idea of the cost? What this will do to you?"Pearl was now shouting.

Garnet gripped Pearl's shoulder, "Pearl -that's enough. Rose is our leader. We have to respect her decision."

"So I can't call her out on such a stupid decision?!" shot back Pearl. She did not appreciate Greg's relationship with Rose.

"Don't be such a downer P? Having a baby around the temple will be nice," said Amethyst.

"Look I Rose and I love each other and that's, that," said Greg firmly.

"Look this isn't too late. You can get a cat or something. Don't do this Rose," pleaded Pearl.

"Yes it is. I'm already pregnant, two months on in fact," said Rose.

Greg could see it in Pearl's face. Upon hearing this statement something inside her broke. Garnet stepped in once again.

"Pearl, we must support Rose in this," said Garnet firmly.

"Well, I can't. I don't want to have any part of this," shouted Pearl.

The lanky gem stormed off. It would be 5 months until she came back. Greg merely dismissed as jealousy but now looking back he wondered if Pearl knew what was going to happen.

 _Peridot_

"I don't want this," said Emerald sadly.

The two technician caste gems, Jet and Emerald sat in front of a large desk. Neither gem wanted to be here but their punishment supervisor a green Agate didn't care.

"Well that's too bad. It's either accept this mission or the two of you will punished for your actions," smirked the Agate. The burly Quartz was enjoying this too much.

"But we have no idea what to do with a Peridot. We've always relied on each other," said Jet a little too loudly.

Green Agate leaned forward,"Well it's no wonder, you two are far too affectionate. I would have the both of you sent to hard labor but we've lost contact with our operative on Earth. So you two are going to have to train this Peridot reconnaissance unit, personally. Now report to Facet 2F5L the Peridot's waiting."

When Jet and Emerald got to the Kindergarten a pleasant looking Nephrite was waiting to greet them.

"Ah yes, you must be Jet and Emerald. We've been waiting for you. Follow me," smiled the green gem.

She wore a gray dress and her white hair was tied up in a bun. Still she moved quite fast as she led the two gems through the Kindergarten to a small room. It was not like the Kindergartens that Jet and Emerald came out from. Instead of exit holes, small doors were on the walls of this facility. A pounding came from one of the doors and a kindly Nephrite let the gem out. A small green thing blinked at the world outside while the Nephrite led it away.

"What is that?" asked Emerald.

"Ah yes, that's a Peridot. They're much smaller without their limb enhancers and are quite weak. That one will be upgraded and ready for service very soon," said the Nephrite cheerily.

"And the doors?" asked Jet.

"Peridots are very quick to manufacture. Intelligent, adaptable the only problem is they're too weak to emerge from the rock unaided. Oh we're here." The door opened to a large chamber. There were small doors on the far wall. "Ladies please met Peridot Cut 5XG."

With a flourish the Nephrite pointed to a door. It did not move in the slightest.

"Ah it looks like the gem is still cooking," observed Jet.

"Of course she is. Your job right now is to form a bond establish trust. Talk to her, get her used to your voices," said the Nephrite.

"er hello Peridot. I am Emerald Cut 3VO," said Emerald.

"Excellent, I'll leave you to it," cried the Nephrite as she left the room.

Emerald continued, "I am a lecturer at the – ," she sighed and turned to Jet. "We have no idea what we're doing."


	2. Preparations

Preparations

 _Steven_

Greg didn't know a lot of things about raising children but he did know this, it cost a lot of money. He was returning from his second job as a pizza delivery man when he saw Pearl sitting on the children's play gym. The sad looking gem waved to him and Greg pulled over.

"Pearl, good to see you. Rose has been wondering about you," lied Greg.

"You're quite busy," said Pearl.

"Well with the baby coming I need to get as much money as possible to get an apartment."

"I see, Greg do you know where Gems come from?"

"Yes, Rose told me you're aliens who came here thousands of years ago."

"That's not what I meant, Greg. Gems do not have parents or even childhoods. We emerge from the ground fully grown knowing exactly what to do. Parenting is not something we do. Greg, gems are not physically or emotionally prepared for childbirth. Rose may have a baby inside her, but that does not mean that she even understands what a child needs. You need to prepare."

"Pearl! That's what I'm doing. I'm looking for a steady job. We're taking parenting classes."

"You need to prepare for raising the child alone."

"Look Rose is a wonderful woman and she'll be a wonderful mother. All she keeps taking about is how she can't wait for little Steven or Nora to come into the world."

Pearl just sighed and walked off. Greg drove back to the temple where Rose was waiting for him. She stood up quickly and then sat down again. The baby was taking a lot out of her.

Her eyes sparkled, "Oh, Greg. I've got this wonderful idea. Let's make a tape for the baby!"

"So did you go out shopping for the baby?" asked Greg.

"Garnet did. She got some stuff for him or her."

Garnet stepped out of the temple door. She was smiling as she handed Greg a small bicycle.

"Er, that's a nice bicycle but that's a little to advanced for the baby right now."

That was another job Greg had on top of earning money. Tomorrow he had to take Rose to the obstetrician maybe he can get some advice from him.

 _Peridot_

Emerald read the file once again and looked around the apartment. With a shared office and a common room it was fine for just the two of them but it was not enough room for the Peridot or her equipment. To top it all off when the Peridot emerged she would be smaller and less able than even an Era 2 gem. She would need regular downtimes so that she can process any new information. A surrogate would be needed during the downtimes since Peridots were highly social creatures. There was so many requirements to take care of a Peridot and that was only for a basically trained one.

Emerald read the requirements of what the Peridot was supposed to do, run and maintain a Kindergarten, operate and repair ancient Era 1 equipment even piloting a ship. This was training for an elite scientist, not a basic gem like a Peridot. It was starting to look more and more like their mission was designed to fail. Emerald sighed, she hoped Jet was doing a better job than her.

"What do you mean we don't qualify for new housing? Emerald and I are getting a Peridot!"said Jet.

The Yellow Agate behind her large desk smirked, "That is not possible. You and Emerald are level 3 scientists. Only level 2 scientists or higher are permitted Peridots."

"It is a special assignment from Yellow Diamond herself. We're to train a reconnaissance unit to monitor a Geoweapon in the Crystal System."

"So you'll only be having it for a stellar cycle or two? That shouldn't be a problem then."

"It will take longer than that and in those cycles we'll have to store her equipment and teaching aides. Now can I please get a transfer slip and scrip for acquiring Peridot essentials?"

"You are a level 3 scientist. You are not permitted a Peridot." said the Yellow Agate stonily.

Jet hit her head on the desk over and over again.

 _Steven_

Greg knew that a baby would be expensive. What he didn't know is that pregnancy would be expensive too. Despite Greg's long hours working two jobs, money was still tight. Getting an apartment was proving to be so expensive, then there was the prenatal care. Which is why Rose was laying on the table getting an ultrasound in Dr. Dewey's office.

"So are you eating right?" asked Dewey. He was presently looking at the screen as he searched for the baby with the probe.

"Well we've been eating a lot of Fish Stew Pizza," chuckled Greg.

"I just have these cravings," answered Rose.

"You should probably eat some fruits and vegetables too. The baby will need a balanced diet," said Dewey."Ah there it is."

The baby appeared on the screen. Even in the womb it looked so cute with it's little round face and mop of curly hair. On the screen it opened it's eyes and seemed to look at them.

"Greg, our baby's beautiful," gasped Rose. "I'm so glad I got to see him."

Dewey gave a sharp glance, "Let's check your vitals, Rose. Hmm I'm only getting one heartbeat."

"I am made of light. I don't have a heart," said Rose.

"Okay, Greg, Rose, have you got the baby's nursery ready?"

Greg looked embarrassed, "Yeah, even with a second job money's been tight. It's just that baby things are so expensive and we're saving up for an apartment."

"Greg, I'll be honest with you. You look terrible. You need to rest up. Babies don't need the newest or the best toys and clothes. Oh I got this for you."

Dewey plunked a cardboard box. It was filled with toys and clothes and lined with cloth. Dewey continued, "This is a Finnish baby kit. It has the essentials for a newborn and it can double as a crib."

"I am not letting my baby sleep in a cardboard box," said Greg darkly.

"Well then ask around. Ocean town has a used baby goods store. Remember in order to take care of the baby you need to first take care of yourself," replied Dewey.

A couple of days later Greg knocked on the door of the Barringas. A thin, tired looking red haired woman answered it.

"You must be Greg. I'm Martha, come in," she said. Inside the house something smashed.

"Thank you so much for giving me this stuff. Are you sure you didn't want to keep it for the next baby?" said Greg as he entered the house.

"Laramie is going to be an only child," replied Martha.

The house inside was a mess. There were food stains on the wall and the furniture was ripped. Beside a smashed potted plant stood a mischievous looking toddler. She giggled and ran to another plant.

"No, bad baby!" shouted Laramie. She pushed another plant off the shelf.

Martha sighed, "Here is the crib and car seat as well as some clothes."

"Your daughter looks just like you," said Greg.

"Laramie is a boy!" Greg bit off a comment about that name might affect the child's self esteem and masculinity.

Laramie by this time was next to the couch. He tore yet another hole in it.

"Martha, he's doing it again!" shouted Laramie.

"Shouldn't he be in a playpen?" asked Greg.

"He is rather - advanced for his age. Laramie would just climb out of the playpen. If I place him outside he would untie himself and run away. The doctors say he is gifted," replied Martha. "Honestly he was such a good baby but when he started to walk – Dr. Dewey says that all babies are different but I just can't go through this again."

Greg patted her shoulder awkwardly, "There, there it's just a phase. Before you know it you'll have your beautiful boy back again."

Greg left the rather frazzled Martha and drove back to the temple. Rose smiled and waved at him. She was holding a large shipping container.

"Hello Greg. Look I got this shipping container. We could live in it by the beach," said Rose happily.

"Rose you can't make a house out of a shipping container. Beside you should be resting. C'mon I'll make us something to eat," said Greg.

 _Peridot_

"Thank you for agreeing to see us," said Emerald.

A frightened looking Peridot opened the door to a very sumptuous looking lab. Jet and Emerald walked in. An Era 1 Chrysoprase stood proudly in the middle of her very important lab.

"Don't mention it. I like helping lesser gems and to show off my important work," said Chrysoprase.

The little Peridot scurried to a corner and started tapping away on a holoscreen.

"And what is it you do?"asked Jet in a pleasant voice.

"Peridot, Jalla!" barked Chrysoprase.

The little Peridot scurried off to of all things a kitchen. As Chrysoprase led the Era 1 gems to a large couch and chairs Jet noticed a crack on the Peridot's visor.

Chrysoprase continued, "I am tasked with the important work of assessing the mineral potential of any newly discovered planet."

"Wow, that sounds like it's a lot of work," said Emerald.

"Yes, that is why I frequently use Peridots deal with the tiresome task of compiling data," said Chrysoprase.

The Peridot set down a very expensive set of mugs and poured a cup of Jalla for Emerald then Jet.

"Well we've just been assigned a Peridot. How to you manage them?"asked Emerald.

The two technicians did not like the look on Chrysoprase's face. Trembling the Peridot poured her Jalla. A few drop missed the cup.

"You stupid moron, now I have to clean that couch. Get back to your corner. I'll deal with you later. I have half the mind to sell you to the scrap yard!" shouted Chrysoprase. Crying the little Peridot scurried to her corner. Chrysoprase turned to the two technicians with a unnervingly pleasant expression. "As you can see Peridots require a firm hand. To keep it in line I use fear. I do not tolerate any mistakes."

"And how do you do that?" asked Emerald with a single look signaled Jet to observe the Peridot.

As Emerald was flattering the Chrysoprase, Jet looked at the holoscreen the Peridot was working on. She was doing far more than simply compiling data.

"I see this planet is rich in aluminum," remarked Jet.

"Yes, it should make plenty of healthy Sapphires and Rubies," said the Peridot.

"I thought Rubies and Sapphires were two different gem types."

"Actually they're not. Sapphires are actually the idealized form of Rubies. That is why they are so rare. You can't just synthesize them like a common gem such as me."

"Well I think your work is amazing."

"You there stop bothering my Peridot. You're distracting her from her work," shouted Chrysoprase.

Chrysoprase then unceremoniously pushed the two technicians out the door. Once the door had closed Emerald turned to Jet.

"What a blowhard. So what did you gather?" asked Emerald.

"Other than she's being abused? That poor gem is actually doing Chrysoprase's job for her,"said Jet.

"I gather that. So we now know that Peridots can do more than repair appliances. Should we leave an anonymous tip to the academics council?"

"Knowing them they probably already know. Still we're no closer to learning how to train a reconnaissance unit."

"But we're not training a low ranking technician. We should find out how Nephrites are trained. After all they are one of first gem castes used to set up a colony."

"Yes, yes, great idea and we should talk to some historians too."

The two gems walked back to their apartment having a little better idea of what they wanted to do.


	3. Birth

Birth

 _Steven_

It must have been 1 am in the morning when Rose kicked Greg awake. Greg opened his eyes to see his lover wide eyed with pain and fear.

"Greg, Greg, it's happening I can feel it," hissed Rose.

Greg rubbed his eyes and sat up in his van, "I'll get the gems."

"No! There's no time. Take me to the hospital right away." Greg could see the urgency in her eyes as well as the fact her water broke.

Trying not to panic Greg drove as carefully as he could to Beach City General. When he got there, Greg half carried half dragged Rose.

"Sir I must ask you to remove your vehicle from the front-" the receptionist stared wide eyes at the huge gem.

"My wife's having a baby. Get her a room and call Dr. William Dewey right away," said Greg.

Rose this time to give a low moan. Seeing that she was in pain two large male nurses tried to carry Rose away. Greg was about to follow when the receptionist stopped him.

"Not so fast, you need to fill out these forms."

"Greg, help me," cried out Rose.

"I don't have time for this," shouted Greg.

"And you have to move your vehicle," continued the receptionist.

When Greg finally parked his van he went back to reception. He filled out the forms as best and handed it back to the receptionist. She pushed it back.

"Sir, we need your wife's social insurance number," said the receptionist.

From the operating room Greg could hear his wife moan. He had had enough. "My wife doesn't have a social insurance number. Look she is having my baby. That means the child is covered under my insurance. Now get out of the way!"

The outburst caused the receptionist to stand back. The young rocker marched into the operating room. Inside Dewey and some nurses surrounded a prone Rose. She was so large that she lay on two operating tables. Still her large size could not hide the fact she was in pain.

A nurse stepped up, "Sir you need to scrub up and put on a gown," she said.

Greg huffed. There was yet another obstacle in his way.

Pearl was standing at the edge of the cliff when Garnet marched up behind her.

"Gah, Garnet you almost made me fall," cried Pearl.

"There's no time. We need to get to the hospital now. Rose is in danger."

A couple of hours into the labor and Rose was straining trying to push the baby out. The nurses swabbed her forehead as Greg held her hand.

"Doctor Dewey," shouted Rose.

"Yes?"asked the young doctor.

"You must get everybody out, except you and Greg! The birth must be a secret," moaned Rose.

"Rose that's crazy. These people are here to help you," cried Greg.

"They aren't safe, not from them," shouted Rose.

"Who's them?" cried Greg.

"The Crystal Gems, please don't let them come in. They won't understand. They'll hurt the baby," pleaded Rose.

Under Garnet's orders Pearl got Amethyst from her room. The found a nearby car and Amethyst hotwired it.

"I'll drive," cackled Amethyst.

"No, you won't. Pearl will drive," said Garnet firmly.

When they drove quickly but safely up to the hospital, there were police cars from Ocean Town blocking the entrance.

"Police freeze, you are not permitted into the hospital," shouted a police officer. He even had his gun drawn out.

Garnet and the gems stepped out of the stolen car. Garnet faced the officers snarling while Pearl slipped away.

"Pearl, you and Amethyst- where's Pearl?" said Garnet.

"Don't know, wasn't looking," admitted Amethyst.

"Fine, let's just charge!" shouted Garnet.

Greg was doing his best to comfort Rose as she howled in pain. They were alone except for Dewey. From outside the room Greg heard gunshots. Suddenly a security guard burst in.

"Sirs, you have to leave. The gems are trying to break into the hospital," said the clearly frightened man.

"Impossible, Rose is about to give birth any moment. She cannot be moved," said Dewey.

"I'll go talk to them," sighed Greg.

Rose clamped her hand on Greg's arm. It hurt. "No they'll kill you. Stay here."

Outside the room, in the hallway the skylight shattered and Pearl leaped down. She stood up with her spear drawn.

"Crap, barricade the doors. I'll deal with this," shouted the guard as he ran out.

The doors closed behind him.

"Well don't just stand there. Help me barricade the door,' shouted Dewey.

They used the IV stand to bar the double doors. From outside they heard a thud.

"Do you think the guard stopped Pearl?" asked Greg.

As if in answer Pearl's white spear poked through between the doors. The two men held each other and screamed. Behind the doors Pearl shoved and pushed as her spear sliced through the IV stand. The pale gem charged in with her spear drawn.

"Oh Rose, you are in such pain. Let me fix things for you," crooned Pearl. Greg stood right in front of Rose shielding her. "Greg get out of the way. I'll kill you if I must."

With great effort Rose sat up, "Pearl stop, I've made my decision. Leave Greg and the doctor alone."

"But these idiots have no idea,"exclaimed Pearl.

"Enough, for thousands of years we have done nothing, our progress ground to a halt. This is my chance to do one good thing, to make the world better like I always wanted to. Now let me have my child."

Pearl looked at Rose's resolve. She broke down crying and ran out of the operating room. Rose settled back on the tables.

"What about the others?"asked Dr. Dewey.

"She'll tell the others my wishes. Get them to stand down. She'll make an excellent leader. Now there is something important I need you to do for me.." and Rose told Dewey and Greg of her plans.

Fours hours later, Rose was straining. She was in the final stages of labor. Rose grasped Greg's hand even harder.

"Greg, it's happening," gasped Rose.

"Yes, darling you're being very brave," said Greg.

Rose gasped, "Greg I just wanted to – wanted to tell you that in all the years I have lived you are by far the best human I have known. You are everything that is right and good about humanity. That is why you are the best candidate to raise my child. It has been an honor being your wife."

"Wait, honor? Are you leaving me?" asked Greg.

Rose started to glow a bright pink. "Goodbye Greg. I love you."

With a flash of pink light Rose disappeared. Instead there was a small screaming baby laying on the table. Everything happened in a blurr. Greg did not notice as Dewey put Steven in his arms. Rose, the love of his life, was gone.

 _Peridot_

Emerald was lecturing to her students "And so when unfolding the 4th dimension you must take into consideration the extra-"Her holoscreen trilled. "Not now, I'm in the middle of a lecture."

"This can't wait, your Peridot is emerging. You and Jet need to be there for her to imprint on you" said the head Nephrite of Facet 2F5L.

"I see, so there's no way I can delay this? Right class, read sections 5 to 10 on Extra Dimensional Physics and write a report on how to negate the extra gravitational pull and mass of objects within the fourth spacial dimension. I'm leaving," announced Emerald.

After traveling on a packed transport Emerald finally made it to the Kindergarten. The head Nephrite brusquely led her to their secret lab.

"I thought we had at least until the Grand Jubilee," said Emerald.

"5XG is an experimental model. We can't truly predict when she will emerge. Where's your partner?" answered Nephrite.

"I don't know. She should be here by now."

The door started pounding. A little voice cried out. The Nephrite huffed, "If we wait any longer, this Peridot will develop claustrophobia."

At this moment Jet burst through the door, followed by a small group of training robinoids. "Sorry I'm late I was just getting some training equipment."

"You waited until this time to -never mind! I'm releasing the Peridot now," said Nephrite.

She opened the door and reached in. The small naked green form twitched and squirmed as Nephrite inspected her.

"She's small, even for a Peridot," said Jet.

"This is a good sign, the incubator stops when the education logarithms have completed. This gemling is smarter than the average Peridot," said Nephrite.

"Excellent, you're going to be a first class kindergarten technician. Yes you are," cooed Emerald.

Nephrite handed the Peridot to Emerald. The two technicians studied the new gem. There was an awkward silence.

"She looks different. Why is her hair yellow?" asked Jet.

"That is a tell. It looks like the gemetic modifications took," answered Nephrite.

"And that thing between her legs?" added Emerald.

"That is an interface to help her interact with the natives," blushed Nephrite. "Er set her down. I need to shave her head."

"Actually don't, this Peridot is going to be treated differently than the other Peridots. She needs to look different too," said Emerald.

The little Peridot gushed a liquid between her legs. Emerald hastily set her down. A large puddle formed on the floor.

"Oh that's filthy. What in the stars is that?" shouted Jet.

Nephrite laughed, "Oh, she's just expelling waste liquid. Peridots aren't toilet trained."

The two technicians stared at her. Then Emerald spoke.

"What's a toilet?"

To their growing horror Nephrite explained. She explained how just how helpless Peridots were when they emerged and just what sort of training they required other than simple technical know how. When that was done, the two technicians stared numbly at her.

"So can you take care of her until she learns this stuff?" asked Jet.

"No! This is your Peridot now. Look all my other clients take their Peridots in hand and train them as soon as possible. Now my suggestion is that you get your Peridot dressed and take her home!" said Nephrite sharply.

"Who are you?" asked Peridot.

It was the first time Peridot spoke. The two technicians looked at each other.

"Don't you know? I'm Jet and this is Emerald. We're your trainers," replied Jet.

"Train me for what?"asked the Peridot.

"Doesn't she know her purpose?" asked Emerald aside to Nephrite.

"This gem has only the most basic programming. It's up to you to train her. Now take her home," ordered Nephrite.

She led the new family out of the Kindergarten. The sunlight was harsh and bright. Peridot squinted in discomfort. As Jet and Emerald scanned the city they realized how dangerous this place was for such a small gem. Later they would understand that this was when they became parents.

"I'm cold," said Peridot.


	4. Bringing Then Home

_Steven_

William Dewey never really thought that Greg Universe was known for making good life choices but in this case buying health insurance was a good idea. Because of his health insurance and his new condition Greg was allowed to stay in the hospital while they monitored his condition and cared for his baby.

Greg's condition, like Dewey's was unusual. Rose's death had released some unknown form of radiation marking the exposed skin at the time pink. There were also profound changes in his metabolism. Greg's body temperature had dropped by 5 degrees Celsius among other things but Dewey had his own problems.

Dewey pushed open the door to Greg's room. The man was shattered. He sat on the bed staring out into space while little Steven squirmed in his arms.

"When can I get out of here doctor?" asked Greg.

"I can't tell you. You see I'm a patient too," Dewey raised his pink hands to demonstrate.

"Oh, then why are you here?" asked Greg.

Dewey could see the gifts on the beside table. A few stuffed toys and some flowers but nothing that would be of any real use.

"Greg, I realize that this is not the best time but have you thought about how you are going to take care of Steven?" asked Dewey.

Greg sobbed. He clutched Steven tightly, "I had been preparing, getting the baby stuff like you said. But honestly, I hadn't prepared for life without Rose."

"Do you have anywhere to go?"

Greg wiped his nose, "I have some family property just outside of town. Rose and I were going to build a house there."

"It's just that child services isn't comfortable releasing Steven unless he has adequate shelter."

"But I'm his father! The government can't just take him away like that."

"That normally wouldn't be a problem but you and Rose weren't legally married. In some people's eyes Steven is an orphan and is technically ward of the state."

"I am running two jobs. I have a barn full of baby supplies and toys what more do they want?"

Little Steven started to cry. Greg comforted his son, cuddling him. Seeing Greg being so loving and caring alleviated William Dewey's fears.

"Wait here," ordered Dewey. He came back with a cardboard box. "It's that Finnish baby kit. I know you don't want Steven sleeping in a box but it's also got reusable diapers, clothes and baby formula, enough to see you through the first few days."

Greg sobbed and thanked him. The next day Greg drove out of the hospital with Steven in his car seat. He drove back to the family barn. As he parked the van Greg saw the giant nursing chair among all the stuff he had prepared for a life with Rose. He choked back a sob as he got out of the car. There were holes in the roof.

Even though he had plenty of building materials, Greg realized that this place could never be a home. It started to rain. The roof was leaking so Greg took Steven back inside the van and placed him in the box.

That evening Greg drove up the van to his second job. Koffi looked surprised as Greg marched into his restaurant.

"Greg Universe, reporting for duty," he said with a sad smile.

"Greg, what are you doing here? I thought you were still in the hospital," gasped Koffi.

"I still need to take care of Steven."

"But- but, where is the baby?"

"Steven's still with me."

Koffi ran out. There was little Steven sitting in his child seat. The black man put his face in his hand.

"No, no, no, this will not do. Greg, I'm firing you."

"But I still need the money."

"What you need is time to take care of your baby. You cannot do that if you're delivering my pizzas. Come back into the restaurant," Koffi marched right up to the cashier. He pulled out some money. "Here, it's your back pay plus one month's salary. It's enough to put a down payment on an apartment. Go home, take care of Steven."

The next morning Greg went to the Car Wash. He waved at Mr. Schneider who was sitting outside. Mr. Schneider shuffled up and stuck his wrinkled face into the van.

"Greg, I am glad to see you. The car wash is running me ragged. I'm sorry about Rose. I really am" said the old man.

Greg looked confused, "Sir, there's nobody here."

"It that the baby? I'm an old man Greg. I just don't have the energy anymore. Come inside the office. I need to talk to you."

Greg holding Steven sat down in the chair in front of Mr. Schneider's desk. The old man settled into his chair. He put his hands on his ancient desk.

"Greg, I've got a business proposition. I want to sell you the car wash."

"But I haven't got enough money."

"I'll be honest with you. Greg, I'm tired. You've been a great help, hell you've practically been running the place but I can't do this anymore. I know that Koffi fired you last night but he also gave you over a month's pay. I'll take that money and give you the car wash. "

"That's a nice offer but I was thinking of buying a trailer, sir."

"And keep it near that barn of yours? Greg to be honest when you came to me I thought you were just a lazy beach bum but I needed help to run the car wash. Well you've been the hardest worker I have ever had. It is time to reward you for all your hard work. Take the car wash. Then go to the bank for a loan and get that trailer. As a business owner you'll find it much easier to get a loan."

"Thank you sir, I'll do it," Greg put the old man in a bear hug. Mr. Schneider's eyes bulged and he pulled away.

A few weeks later Mr. Schneider died. He left Greg as the sole beneficiary, leaving behind a sum of $10 000 and the care of his ancient cat.

 _Peridot_

"I'm cold," said Peridot.

"Well lets get you upgraded then," said Jet kindly.

"I'll find us a Peridot outfitter," said Emerald.

She pulled up her holoscreen and contacted a likely site. "Hello we've just acquired a new Peridot do you have any jumpsuit files? You do? Excellent, we'll come right over."

The new family soon found a public transport and stepped inside. As soon as the sky bus took off, a Pearl of all things noticed Peridot.

"What is that industrial grade gem doing in here?" shouted the Pearl.

Emerald could feel all the eyes of the other passengers boring into them. They crowded around them. Peridot whimpered.

"Get it out of here," shouted a Ruby.

"It isn't even clothed," shouted a Quartz of some kind.

Peridot clasped Emerald's leg. She hid behind the two gems in fear

"Hey back off, this is our Peridot," said Jet.

"You should know better, Grade 6 gems and lower are not allowed on 2nd grade transports," said the Pearl's owner a high grade Emerald.

"That's rich coming from a clod with a Grade 8 gem," shot back Jet.

"Watch your mouth you glorified piece of carbon," shot back the Pearl's owner.

The mood was getting uglier but Emerald, Jet's Emerald stood her ground. Jet never felt so proud of her.

"Right everybody out of the way," shouted the bus's Ruby.

"It's them," pointed a Zircon. "They brought a dirty Peridot in here. Look at it, it isn't even clothed yet."

The Ruby turned and looked at Jet and Emerald. Then she saw Peridot. She grabbed the little gem.

"Ow," cried Peridot.

"What are you doing? You're hurting her?" shouted Jet.

"You know the rules Grade 6 and lower class gems aren't allowed here," said the Ruby as she dragged Peridot to the front.

The stupid little red gem threw them all out at the next stop. As the bus flew off Jet turned Emerald.

"Shale! Now we're going to have to take a laborer's scow to the Peridot outfitters," said Jet.

"No we won't. Let's just play it cool and walk to a nearby upgrading facility," said Emerald.

The two gems marched off.

"Teachies wait for me!" cried little Peridot as she scrambled after them.

The city streets seemed incredibly crowded at this time of day. Knowing full well of the odd sight they made, Emerald plowed on, determined to keep her dignity. It seemed to be working well until the shrill whistle of an enforcement Agate cut through the air. The huge purple Agate stepped in front of them.

"Halt right there! What is that?" shouted the Agate as she pointed at Peridot.

"That is an experimental Peridot. We were just taking her to be upgraded," said Emerald coolly.

"I know what a Peridot is. I'm talking about that!" said the Agate as she pointed at Peridot's crotch.

"That is an interface," explained Jet.

"I don't care what it is! Cover it up now," shouted the Agate shrilly.

Frightened, little Peridot peed once again.

"Now she's committing a grade 10 pollution violation. What in the stars are you doing?" the Agate's face was now a bright purple.

"Taking her to the outfitters," replied Emerald dryly.

"Not just yet you're not. Come with me!" The enforcement Agate then marched the new family right through the crowds. She pushed away the people standing in their way until they came right into a drapery store.

"I do not think we are permitted in this store," said Emerald hesitantly.

"Do not contradict an officer of the law!" shouted the Agate. She turned to a serving Pearl. "You! Get this Peridot thing dressed. Give me some diapers and cover its chest."

The Pearl looked at her owner a Morganite.

"Don't look at her. Unless you want to be transferred to a Rubies' barrack, you'll do as I say." The frightened Pearl scurried away. "And make sure the clothing is green," shouted the Agate after it.

Mortified Emerald and Jet followed the enforcement agate as she snatched clothing from the racks. The owner of the store scurried up to them.

"Excuse me but how will you be paying for this?" the Morganite asked in a oh-so-polite voice.

"I'm not. By the power of the Diamond authority I am requisitioning these clothes for that newborn gem. Now help me find something suitable," ordered the Agate.

The Morganite opened and closed her mouth before scanning the racks herself. Moments later the shop door's bell rang. Two Sapphires, an oracle and her novice came in.

"Oh thank the Stars," muttered the Morganite. She scurried off to meet them. "Oh yes how can I help you?" the pink gem asked sweetly.

"Yes, I'm looking for a blue shawl," said the Sapphire airily

The novice pulled back her hood, "This place was a brothel and you, Morganite, serviced Yellow Diamond herself."

The Sapphire reacted so quickly. Before anyone could blink she shoved a gem disruptor right into the novice's hand. "Padparascha we predict the future."

The novice whimpered and rolled on the ground. Peridot burrowed her little face in Emerald's legs.

"Er, you shouldn't jab that thing into your novice's gem. You'll damage her neural functions," said Jet.

"Do not tell me how to rear my novice you glorified piece of coal," shouted the Sapphire.

"I've got some lovely shawls right here," said Morganite as she pushed Sapphire away.

The shop Pearl was finally back. She quickly and efficiently put on a little sweater and the diapers on Peridot. Then she handed a small parcel to the Agate.

"Here you go, we have an extra sweater and a set of diapers. That should do you until the Peridot is fitted with her limb enhancers. Please don't come here again," it said.

The Agate handed the parcel to Jet. Then Jet and Emerald were alone on the street with Peridot. Following the directions on Emerald's holoscreen they walked through the streets until they came to a large dark building. By the size of it, it looked like a factory. A large Moss Agate leaned on the doorway.

"What do you want?"she asked. Jet noticed that her apron was stained.

"Er yes, we just acquired this experimental Peridot and we need her fitted with limbs," answered Emerald.

"You've come to the right place," the Moss Agate then roughly grabbed Peridot by the scruff of her neck. It was then that the two technicians knew they had made a terrible mistake.

When it was all over, Peridot lay curled up on the operating table sobbing. Her new limbs were ugly heavy things. The two technicians held Peridot, trying to comfort her. Jet glared at the Moss Agate.

"You monster, how could you just chop off her limbs like that?" shouted Jet.

"I'm noted for my efficiency. Removing the limbs quickly reduces the amount of pain the Peridot experiences," the Moss Agate wiped down her cleaver.

"Then why did you beat her?" snapped Emerald.

"Your Peridot's nervous system should bond with the limb replacements soon. That will be 200 credits, take your Peridot and go."

By some miracle they managed to get Peridot onto a laborer's scow. When they finally got to the apartment the two technicians set her down gently.

"Teachies it hurts so much," sobbed Peridot.

"This is awful, we need to distract her. Jet where are those training robinoids?" shouted Emerald over Peridot's screams.

"They're not here. I must have left them at the Kindergarten," shouted Jet.

"I'm reading the training manual. There must something about this in here."

Peridot screamed and howled as Jet went through their possessions trying to find something, anything that would make Peridot stop crying. The apartment door pounded.

"Keep it down in there. I'm trying to mark papers," shouted one of their neighbors through the door.


	5. Legal Matters

_Steven_

Dewey stepped out of Greg's van. It was night and they were in a forest clearing just outside of Beach City. Dewey clutched the package to his chest.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" he asked in a small voice.

"Very sure, you heard Rose's instructions. We are to meet her agent at the full moon's zenith. That's tonight," said Greg.

"So who is this? Another Gem who lives outside of Beach City? And where's Steven?"

"Steven is with Vidalia. As for the agent your guess is as good as mine."

They heard a distant roar. The two men huddled closer together. Moments later a large male lion bounded from the bushes.

"Oh my God! We're going to be eaten by a pink lion," shrieked Dewey girlishly. He scrambled back to the van.

The lion sat down and stared at them. He let out a yawn showing off his big sharp teeth. It then stared licking its fore paw like a cat.

"Wait a second, I think this is what Rose was talking about," Greg bravely inched forward. "You got anything for me buddy."

The big cat coughed up something. Greg reared back in disgust. When he looked at the wet object he saw that it was a small chest. The lion stared at him. Cautiously Greg opened it. There in the box was a note written in Rose's handwriting. It said:

Place the birth certificate in the box and lock it. Lion will do the rest.

"Hey Bill, hand me over Steven's birth certificates," shouted Greg.

"I still don't know why Rose went to such measures," said Dewey as he stepped out of the van.

"You know Rose, she was always one step ahead of us. She must have known that the gems might try and take over raising Steven. With the birth certificate stored safely away, Steven will get to choose if he will live as a man or a gem," replied Greg.

"Nice of her to inform us of her possible passing," said Dewey scathingly as Greg placed the documentation in the chest.

"Now look here, there was no way any of us could have ever been prepared for Rose's dying. Nobody had any idea what-" then Greg thought back to Pearl's initial reaction. "You're right it was a careless move but Rose sacrificed her life for Steven. Let's not forget that."

Lion knelt down, presenting his mane to Greg. Tentatively the former rocker touched it. He felt a tingle and his hand disappeared. Gasping Greg pulled it out. The hand was back. Lion nudged him.

"You want me to put the chest in your mane?" asked Greg. Lion nodded. "Okay here goes."

Once the chest was in the mane Lion let out a mighty roar. A strange Diamond shaped portal appeared. Lion leaped in, leaving the two men in the dark.

"What in god's green Earth was that?" gasped Dewey.

"I doubt that Lion is from Earth," muttered Greg.

A few days later Greg was having a terrible time. He was juggling work, taking care of Steven and calling the insurance brokers at the same time.

"No I will go on hold again" shouted Greg. In his arms Steven squirmed. "I've been on hold for the last 30 minutes. Let me talk with someone now!"

"Sir you have to realize that we have to go through the proper channels," said the insurance representative.

"How hard can it be to contest my bill?" Greg shouted.

"The management is rather busy. You're calling at a peak time."

"I'm rather busy. I have a business to run and a baby to take care of. Put in charge of somebody right now or I will cancel my insurance right now." It was a miracle that Steven wasn't crying right now.

The representative stammered an apology.

"Statewide Insurance how may I help you?' asked an older man.

"Yes, it's about my health insurance. My rates shot up by over 200 percent. There is no way I can afford that. I have a child to care for."

"Sir you have to realize that with the death of your wife that your rates would go up."

"Rose died in childbirth. Despite all our medical advancements it's still dangerous and my health insurance did cover my children."

"Be that as it may her death suggests a preexisting condition and considering that condition might be passed down to your child. Well that is an increased risk."

"Steven is a boy. He can't have traumatic hemorrhaging during childbirth. Well sir I think that it's despicable that you would try and gouge profits from me at this sad time. I'll take my business elsewhere."

The man laughed, "Good luck finding anyone you can afford. We're the cheapest health insurance out there."

"And it shows, goodbye," Greg slammed down the phone.

That fall Greg took Steven to get his first set of shots at the tourist clinic. He never did renew his health insurance.

 _Peridot_

The young gem had been crying nonstop. Jet went back to pick up the training robinoids but Peridot wasn't interested. The two technicians did not know what to do.

"What does the manual say?" shouted Jet over Peridot's screams.

"It says to place her in her closet and let her rest," shouted Emerald.

"We don't have a closet."

Outside the door pounded.

"What are you two doing?"shouted a Beryl. "Let me in now or so help me I'll have you evicted."

Jet slammed open the door. She dragged the Beryl inside.

"We're taking care of a project assigned to us by Yellow Diamond herself. You happy?" snarled Jet.

On the floor Peridot's limbs thrashed while Emerald tried to hold her.

"Do you not know how to take of a Peridot?- never mind," Beryl produced a round rubbery thing. She roughly jammed it in Peridot's mouth. "There that should to it."

The room was silent. Peridot's limbs flailed helplessly.

"That didn't help at all. All you did was shut Peridot up," shouted Emerald.

"Precisely, now at least I can mark my papers in peace."

With that the Beryl left. Another onlooker peered in.

"Why is that Peridot wearing Olivine limb enhancers?" asked the gem she was another Emerald.

"You know about Peridots?" asked Jet.

"My supervisor a Chrysoprase made me care for and train her Peridots," replied the other Emerald.

"Then what do we do with this one?" asked the Emerald holding Peridot.

"You shouldn't have fitted it with limb enhancers at such a young age. My advice is that get a refund and replace her,"replied the other Emerald.

"We can't. Peridot was assigned to our care by Yellow Diamond herself," said Jet angrily.

"Here let me swaddle her," the other Emerald then wrapped Peridot from head to toe in a large cloth. When Peridot was completely covered the other Emerald handed her to her counterpart. "You should suspend her in a quiet place to rest. When she calms down give her some light buns or gruel. They shouldn't be too flavorful. If her condition worsens call a medical center."

The new parents thanked the Emerald hung Peridot up in their shared lab. They sat on the floor leaning against each other.

"What a day. I am exhausted," said Jet.

"And I still have to mark papers," groused Emerald.

 _Steven_

On a warm fall's day. Greg had taken a quick break to the laundromat. For such a little baby Steven made quite the mess. Greg sat staring at the diapers and clothes while he rocked Steven in his car seat. A middle aged woman in a pantsuit crept into the laundromat and looked around.

"Yes, I am looking for a Mr. Greg Universe. Would you be him?" asked the woman.

"Ye-ah that's me. What do you want?" he asked pulling Steven's car seat protectively towards him.

"Mr. Universe, there's been some concerns about Steven's well being. For starters you seem to have no fixed address," said the woman.

She looked at the happy smiling child. The boy was clean and well cared for.

"Oh, really, Steven is perfectly happy and well fed. We also do indeed have a permanent address," said Greg.

"Well I would like to look at his vaccination records. As for the address you've given, it's car wash not a residence," she said.

"Well I've already seen to that. If you've been to my address you would have seen the trailer."

"Our organization is not confident that is good for the baby. I would like to inspect this trailer of yours."

Greg sighed holding Steven he led the bothersome woman to his new home the trailer. Once they were there, Greg opened the door. The inside was neat and tidy if a little small.

"As you can see I bought this winterized trailer. Here we have the kitchen," the woman glanced inside the cupboards. "Living room, I have Steven's crib in here and the two bedrooms. When Steven gets bigger he will move in the second bedroom. As you can see the trailer is clean, the kitchen is well stocked and Steven is happy and healthy."

The woman tutted, "I am really not quite sure. Can I see his immunization records?" Greg handed them to her.

"I would like those back," he said sharply.

"And I would like to see a certificate of winterization on the trailer."

"Where do you come from?"

"The Delmyra Children's Association."

Just then Steven let out a large fart. The trailer filled with a noxious smell. The woman pinched her nose.

"Good lord what a smell."

"It's a side effect of drinking formula," said Greg.

He laid Steven down and removed the soiled diaper. The social worker peered over Greg's shoulder. Not even asking she pulled at Steven's gem.

"Is that some sort of growth?" she asked.

"It's a condition he inherited from his mother. And please take stop touching it Ms.-"

"Palmerston. I-I see that he is in good hands. I'll just leave now."

The woman rushed out the door. A couple of hours later while Greg was in the office the phone rang.

"Greg, tell me has a social worker come to see you?' shouted Vidalia.

"Yeah some lady from the Delmyra Children's Association. Why do you ask?"

"I just heard on the news they're an illegal adoption agency. They trick vulnerable people into handing over custody of their children. Whatever you do, do not sign any papers from them."

"Thank you – I'll keep that in mind."

Greg looked down at Steven. He was happily sucking on a vinyl toy.

"That was a close call Stu ball."

 _Peridot_

Though Jet and Emerald didn't want to admit it, the treatment the other Emerald gave seemed to be making Peridot more comfortable. As Emerald marked her papers she would give Peridot an occasional gentle push. The rocking seemed to make Peridot happy. In no time with the quiet Emerald had marked all her student's papers.

"Well it looks like I just earned a well deserved break," smiled Emerald.

The hanging shroud chose this time to darken. Peridot had soiled herself again.

"Again, how much liquid is inside you? Jet get in here. I need help changing Peridot," shouted Emerald.

When they unwrapped Peridot they were in for an unpleasant shock. The skin just above her robotic limbs was etched with glowing lines. Peridot wasn't calm. She was just too weak to cry.

"Call the medical center," said Emerald urgently.

When they activated their holoscreen a Nephrite appeared. "This is the Facet 2F4Z medical center. How may I help you?"

"Our Peridot's limbs got infected after receiving her limb enhancers," answered Jet.

The Nephrite peered at Peridot's prone form, "Hmm yes, a common enough malady. Just let her fight out the infection."

"You don't understand we were assigned to care for this Peridot by the Diamond Authority. We can't just let her fight it out," said Emerald angrily.

"Hmm that's different. Taking the urgency of her case I'm going to arrange an appointment, next week."

"But our Peridot is sick now!" shouted Jet.

"Look this is what's going to happen. Your Peridot will wait until all the other higher gem castes are serviced. She will be fed light directly to her gem. After which she will be poofed and reformed with her robotic limbs on. Now you can waste your time waiting at the clinic or you can take the appointment." Not waiting for an answer the Nephrite then hung up.

Emerald then put her hand on Peridot's gem, "She's burning up. Jet go get some gemling food will you?"

A couple of days later, Peridot still wasn't getting better. She could not keep down food nor did a trip to the light chamber help. Now Jet was shaping the little gem's hair.

"You're going to be a pretty gem, won't that be nice," babbled Jet.

Peridot sat in a slouching position her knees up to her chest. She barely kept her eyes open. In frustration Jet threw down the hair shaper.

"This is useless. She's getting worse,"said Jet.

"I don't care if our appointment is next week. We are going to the rehabilitation and repair center," announced Emerald. "Let's look for Peridot's documentation."

As they stepped out of their complex they tried to get a hover cab. Maybe it was because of Peridot's caste or maybe it was because Peridot was clearly incontinent but either way a cab was not coming. Emerald growled and picked up Peridot carrying her piggyback style.

"Jet, tell me where the nearest medical center is," ordered Emerald.

Jet answered,"There's one a short warp pad away but it's for high caste-."

"We're going there."

When they finally warped in the Pearl receptionist stood up, "Ladies I must ask you to leave. This is no place for low grade gems such as that Peridot."

"We're not leaving. Get me your head physician now!" shouted Emerald.

Two burly Quartz showed up. Emerald was still unmoved.

"Are these low grade gems bothering you Nephrite?" asked a Carnelian. She cracked her knuckles.

"They were just leaving weren't you?" said Nephrite.

"I've had enough of this,"said Emerald. She gently handed Peridot to Jet and produced a file. "See that! This Peridot is gemetically engineered to carry out a top priority mission by Yellow Diamond herself. That means denying us aid is surmountable to treason. Now let us in or shall I call in Yellow Diamond's enforcers myself?"

As she read the files the Nephrite looked increasingly uncomfortable. Then she spoke, "We'll take the Peridot in. Please fill out these files."

Later after Peridot were removed and she was stabilized, the lead Nephrite came over to the new parents.

"I have never seen such a sloppy limb replacement in my life. What were you thinking fitting her with Olivine limbs?" said the Nephrite.

"We were instructed to get her ready as soon as possible," said Jet.

"You aren't supposed to fit them with limbs this young. Don't you know anything about Peridots?"

The two technicians looked guiltily at each other.

"To tell you the truth we don't. This was a punishment assignment. We were in no way prepared to care for such an undeveloped gem," admitted Emerald.

"What's going to happen to our Peridot?" asked Jet.

The Nephrite cleared her throat, "The Peridot will receive a healing drip with the energy place directly into her gemstone. After which she will be fitted with the latest and proper limb enhancers. Finally she we undergo physiotherapy to teach her how to walk again. By this time I expect you to know catch up on basic Peridot care.

Now how I'm going to do some basic pain management."

The Nephrite them stuck a large soother into Peridot's mouth. The little gem started to suck. Then the Nephrite wrapped swaddled her and hung her on a nearby hook.

The two technicians left their new daughter. She was now in good hands.


	6. Sick Days

_Peridot_

Facet 1F2Z Upper Caste Pediatric Ward Head Physician's Log 25 12 1017

Under special command 88372 we were force to take a juvenile Peridot in for treatment. Peridot Facet 2F5L Cut 5XG is an experimental unit created for a specific reconnaissance mission. Her trainers mere Grade 3 technicians installed her limb enhancers far too early and Olivine Enhancers at that. As a result the poor thing was suffering from a stage 3 infection in her limbs. After removing the offensive limb enhancers and a dose of anti corruptives the gemling is resting. I do not know whether she is too weak or because of her gemetic engineering but this Peridot is quiet and well behaved unlike some of our other charges.

Later on in the day we had the misfortune of admitting a young Aquamarine. The little clod had destroyed her face by stuffing two standard issue wands up her nose. What were her caretakers thinking? Unlike the Peridot this little monster was loud and demanding. It took two Dolamites to hold her down for treatment and she only quieted down with a large dose of anesthesia. We will reconstruct her face tomorrow.

Facet 1F2Z Upper Caste Pediatric Ward Head Physician's Log 26 12 1017

The ward was quiet today. That demanding Aquamarine is in for surgery and the Peridot has improved remarkably. I have set her on an observation bed to observe her recovery. The young gem is doing well. Especially with the support of her trainers.

After their work shift the two of them visited their charge and gave her lessons on basic reading and science. The little gem sat quietly as the two technicians read off the lessons. I fear they are too attached to their young charge.

Later in the afternoon the young Aquamarine finished her first round of surgery. The damage to her face was extensive and she will never form a nose again. I have placed her next to the Peridot to teach her how to behave.

Facet 1F2Z Upper Caste Pediatric Ward Head Physician's Log 28 12 1017

Chaos, the little clod finally awoke. Aquamarine found out what her roommate was and all hells broke loose.

"Who are you? Where am I? Get away from me you filthy off color gem! I want my nannies!" shouted the little monster.

"You're in a hospital. You blew up your face," answered Peridot.

"Not a proper hospital if you're here. I want shockolite and my screens." shouted the monster.

"Enough, Miss Aquamarine you are in an upper caste hospital. We're doing everything in our power to make you comfortable. So please calm down and be quiet," I said softly. It took all my strength not to throttle my little charge.

"Then why is this low grade gem here?" At such a young age and Aquamarine had already learned snobbery.

"This Peridot is a very sick gem. She came here from a botched limb replacement."

"But she's not as important as me."

"Miss Aquamarine, everyone who comes into my ward is equally important. Now be quiet and let Peridot rest."

No such luck, within a few monens the little monster was screaming she was hungry. The Dolamite nurses rushed to get some shockolite pudding, the safest thing for her to eat. As soon as Aquamarine put it in her mouth she shoved it away.

"You call this shockolite? I can't taste anything. Get me something better," she shouted.

"Miss Aquamarine your injuries are affecting your sense of taste. That is why you can't taste the pudding."

"I don't care! Get me something else."

"This is all we've got. In fact I think I'll give this to Peridot."

Seeing as Peridot had no limbs I had to feed her myself but it was worth it seeing the expression on Aquamarine's face.

Facet 1F2Z Upper Caste Pediatric Ward Head Physician's Log 31 12 1017

The infection in Peridot's limbs is finally gone. That is the extent of the good news.

Her neighbor Aquamarine is miserable and she wants everything to know about it. It is even making Peridot cranky. Aquamarine's constant shouting is interfering with her rest. I am even worried that it is affecting the Peridot's behavior.

Yesterday her trainers gave her some small amusement. Peridot turned up her nose at the gift

"That toy is stupid. I want to watch the screen," sulked Peridot.

"Now Peridot that is a very nice toy. Say thank you to your trainers," I said.

"But it's not as nice as Aquamarine's toys. How come she has nice toys and I don't?" The little Peridot was whining.

"Well Peridot if you're not going to behave we'll just take the toy and go home," said her Jet trainer.

"Fine, I can't play with it anyways!" Peridot waved her stumps about to make a point.

I will hire an Agate tomorrow.

Facet 1F2Z Upper Caste Pediatric Ward Head Physician's Log 03 01 1018

Peridot's recovery is slowing down. Even with shockolite her appetite has decreased. As the days go by Peridot is reminded more and more of her helpless state. Holly Blue Agate caught Aquamarine tormenting Peridot by poking her stumps. As punishment she tied Aquamarine onto her bed. I have tried to see if there was a placement for Peridot with the regeneration tanks but the staff seen unwilling or unable to place her in.

Finally I had enough. Just before Aquamarine's second surgery is up I informed the Regeneration Unit that one of my patients needed to use a tank. Thinking it was Aquamarine they agreed. When I floated Peridot in on her bed the welcoming smile of medical Beryl fell off.

"What is that doing here?" she asked pointing to Peridot.

"She is a patient at this hospital and requires the use of one these tanks," I answered firmly.

"I know its been a long time treating low grade gems but you know the procedure for treating limb replacements."

"With a 50 percent mortality rate? I don't think so. We have a 100 percent recovery rate. Let's keep it that way."

It was the hospital's reputation more than compassion that made the Beryl agree. Peridot now floats in a regen tank. I have downloaded some basic literacy files to keep her amused.

When Aquamarine woke up from her surgery she noticed that Peridot's bed was empty.

"So the little lower mantle gem has died, good," Aquamarine lay back down smiling.

I never wanted so much to lower our recovery rate so much that day.

Facet 1F2Z Upper Caste Pediatric Ward Head Physician's Log 10 01 1018

Peridot's recovery is remarkable. A few quiet days rest in the regeneration tank and Peridot's limbs are ready to be fitted with her new limb enhancers. I have read over her files and have given her the Explorer R9-43 series. This is what other Peridots use in asteroid colonies. With floating fingers and complete access to the planetary network Peridot should be happy.

She is now resting in her old bed.

Facet 1F2Z Upper Caste Pediatric Ward Head Physician's Log 11 01 1018

Aquamarine is not happy. With the return of her bunk mate the two bicker constantly. Holly Blue Agate is running out of patience. She is requesting to return to her isolated outpost.

"I've had enough of planet side to do me quite some time. With any luck I'll never get to see those little brats ever again," announced Holly Blue.

That gem does not know anything about gemlings, good riddance.

In more that appeared to be a bit of glimmering news Aquamarine is ready to be released. However, when we tried to contact her caretakers' home we found out that her caretakers voluntarily left for a deep space red eye mission. I had to contact Blue Diamond herself and explain about her abandoned young charge.

After a wave of profound disappointment and sadness I am now on suicide watch.

Facet 1F2Z Upper Caste Pediatric Ward Physician's Log 14 01 1018

Aquamarine is finally gone. Before leaving my suicide watch a young Sapphire was found wandering around with a severe crack in her gem. After emergency treatment to restore her gem Padparascha Sapphire was admitted in our ward. It was a disaster. I heard the report from the Dolamites first hand.

Once the young Sapphire was settled, Aquamarine set right to work, "I bet you're defective aren't you."

"No, I'm not," countered Padparascha.

"Yes you are. Why else would you have a nasty big crack in your gem? I bet you deserved it."

"Leave her alone you clod," shouted Peridot.

"I bet you can't even see the future."

"Stop it," sobbed Padparascha.

"You're useless that is why your teacher got rid of you. Well's here's a prediction. Once they find out you're defective you'll be taken away, broken and your gem recycled."

"Stop it, stop it," shouted the young Sapphire.

She ran out of the ward through the lower tunnels to who knows where. A valuable Sapphire gone. Even if what Aquamarine said was true there were treatments. Once I got out of suicide watch I set right to work.

I placed Aquamarine in the isolation chamber for violent patients with no toys or screen. Then to remind Peridot of her place in society I placed her in a small closet. She at least, gets to keep her screens. Then I contacted a lower member of Blue Diamond's court. I demanded that a caretaker come to take Aquamarine out of the hospital right this instant and explained about how she caused the loss of a valuable Sapphire.

That very evening a pair of fused Topazes with a tired looking face came and took that little blue brat away. I let Peridot out of the closet only to find she was in her downtime.

Facet 1F2Z Upper Caste Pediatric Ward Physician's Log 20 01 1018

Peridot 5XG is a remarkably brave gem. With the support of her trainers she works hard at her physiotherapy. She can now lift small objects and access the net with her floating fingers. Walking is still a problem but with some strength training she should be able to stand upright in about 2 weeks.

The ward is quiet but in a good way. Peridot is the only patient. When she is not on her physiotherapy she is taking her lessons and when she is not doing that she is playing with her training robinoids. She seems to step on them a lot.

It is sad to say that a mere Peridot has been one of my better behaved patients. The others are far more like that loathsome Aquamarine, spoiled and demanding. Peridot on the other hand was truly grateful for the care she received and worked hard at her recovery. Whether it is her gemetic engineering or the guidance of her trainers this Peridot is different from my other patients.

Facet 1F2Z Upper Caste Pediatric Ward Physician's Log 28 01 1018

We have received a new patient today and unbelievably she is worse than that Aquamarine. A particularly violent young Zoisite was admitted into our ward. Apparently her gem was damaged in a desperate attempt by her creche mate defending herself. Their caretakers sent them to separate hospitals and we had the misfortune to get her. As soon as her crack was sealed she flew zooming around the room screaming. Peridot quite rightly hid in the supply cupboard. It got worse.

One of the Dolamites panicked and dropped her gem disruptor. The Zoisite picked it up and started attacking the nurses. Using a flyswatter I was able to finally subdue the tiny monster. A Jadite will give her a psychological assessment later on. They took her away in a small glass jar screaming obscenities.

Facet 1F2Z Upper Caste Pediatric Ward Physician's Log 02 02 1018

I am questioning the ranking of our caste system. After watching Peridot recover I went to an industrial Kindergarten and observed the young Peridots there. They are so tiny. Their little faces are set as they listened to their lessons. And they play so nicely, the young gems have very little when compared with their upper caste counterparts yet they are grateful for their third hand robinoids and their tough bland light buns.

I decided to see how fully trained Peridots worked. I instantly regretted it. A forearm class battleship came limping into our facet's shipyard. Under the cover of the curious onlookers, I watched the Peridots toil under dangerous conditions working frantically to save the ship. A careless worker activated the thrusters shattering 3 Peridots instantly. The other Peridots stood still for a moment and went back to work. Nobody made a comment.

The Peridot in our care finally stood up. Under the encouragements of our staff she took her first steps as a biped. After a few steps she was exhausted but soon she will be able to leave. I wonder what sort of life she will have. Will her mission give her achievements and recognition or will she be shattered anonymously like those 3 Peridots I saw?

Facet 1F2Z Upper Caste Pediatric Ward Physician's Log 05 02 1018

Peridot 5XG was finally sent home. Her trainers picked her up today and they took the warp pad home. Looking back I what I just learned I cannot help but make a few recommendations.

Even though resources are low and that Peridots maintain our basic technological infrastructure I have these basic recommendations:

That Peridots immediately receive a higher gem grade at least better than Rubies.

Peridots should be immediately be given better access to medical care and resources. A young trained Peridot is valuable, an older experienced Peridot is priceless.

That a network of experienced physicians monitor the health and welfare of working Peridots.

That Peridots be permitted into more professions. They can be so much more than low grade technicians.

Evidence for the prosecution in Nephrite Cut 5XG's trial for level 3 treason.

 _Steven_

The trailer's winterizing was a joke. Granted it was unusually cold and bitter winter but Greg was forced to go to Vidalia yet again. She let him stay in her house over the winter and when spring came Greg and Steven went back into the trailer. With some heaters it was actually quite comfortable.

Then the cold snap happened. For two days straight it was minus 20 degrees Celsius. Despite everything that Greg did Steven got a chill. Now Greg was walking back and forth through the trailer as Steven howled his little lungs out.

"Oh you're burning up. Let Daddy take you to the doctor's," crooned Greg.

But winter still wasn't done with them. As Greg was driving to the Oceantown hospital the last blizzard of the year stopped him. With the reduced visibility Greg was forced to turn back. He spent the night trying to cool down his son while the storm howled outside.

The next morning he awoke to snow actually in his trailer. Steven was quiet, too quiet. The little boy was feverish. Wasting no time Greg dressed Steven in his warmest clothes and fed him some Tylenol. He pushed the trailer door open only to have it blocked by snow. The cellphone service was down too. Now they were trapped in there and Steven had a fever. What a great father he was.

A few hours later he heard a thumping sound at the door. He peered out the window. There was Pearl of all things shoveling away the snow. She had made a path right to his van.

"Pearl am I glad to see you. What are you doing here?" shouted Greg.

"Garnet had a vision of you being trapped. She sent me to shovel you out," replied Pearl.

"Uh thanks, I gotta go now." He picked up Steven and scrambled outside.

"Let me see Steven. Oh he's hot."

"Yes and I need to take him to the doctor's right away."

"What you need to do is come with me to the temple. The roads are still blocked. As it is you can't even buy medicine at the Big Donut."

Without waiting for a response Pearl picked up both Greg and Steven she leaped off the ground and landed gently right in front of the temple.

"Come with me ," she ordered. Pearl led Greg right into a large room filled with gems in bubbles.

"Is that lava in there?" asked Greg.

"Yes it is and this is ironically, the safest room right now. Stay here and do not touch anything," answered Pearl.

A few minutes later Pearl came back with what looked like a weed whacker. "Greg I'm going to get some water from Rose's healing fountain. It should break Steven's fever. But before I go I prepared my room for you two."

Once again Pearl led them to another part of the temple. This time a large dark cavern.

"Wow it sure is humid in here," said Greg.

"I prepared my room just for you, Normally it is filled with water. And Greg do not touch anything okay?"

And so Greg waited. The room was actually good for Steven. It unclogged his airways allowing him to breathe better. By the time Pearl came back Steven was actually feeling better.

"Here you go. Let Steven drink this," said Pearl as she handed a small vial to Greg.

Greg gently poured it down Steven's throat. The baby swallowed and moments later Steven coughed up a big ball of snot.

"That was disgusting. What was that?" exclaimed Greg.

"That was the source of the infection. Steven should be much better. Now stay here for the day and take him home in the evening."

"Ah Pearl this really means a lot to me thank you so much."

"Don't mention it and remember if you need anything feel free to call on us."

Later that evening outside the temple Pearl waved at Greg's retreating figure. She felt an unwelcome presence.

"You did well Pearl. Now Greg will trust us and we will awaken Rose," said Garnet.

"It doesn't feel right to me."

"Noted but unlike you Amethyst and I aren't going to give up on Rose just yet."


	7. First Days at School

_Steven_

Greg searched frantically around the trailer. Steven looked on holding one of his teddy bears. He did not know what his Daddy was looking for but he could see it was important. The trailer door slowly opened. Steven frowned. Amethyst was here.

"Hey Greg, it's that time," said Amethyst.

"Not now," snapped Greg.

"Take a chill pill you need to relax. Time for Little Butler."

"I hate Little Butler," stated Steven.

Ignoring the little boy Amethyst sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Amethyst turn that TV off. I need to find Steven's birth certificate and vaccine records for school."

"Meh, you don't need school. I never went to one and look how well I turned out." Amethyst put her feet up. The TV was still on.

"Amethyst, get your feet off and turn off the TV. I'm doing something important."

"What can be more important than watching Little Butler with your best bud?"

"How about securing a future for my son? Now help me find that birth certificate or go."

Amethyst produced a piece of paper, "You mean this?"

She laughed as she tore it up. Shocked Greg ran up to small pile of paper.

"You've gone too far Amethyst," said Greg coldly.

"Relax,I'm just joking. Those were just stray receipts."

"Well it's not funny. Now turn off the TV and get out of my trailer," shouted Greg.

"Fine I don't need you losers anyhow."

Amethyst marched out the trailer, leaving Greg behind. He felt Steven tug at his pant leg.

"Daddy I'm hungry," said Steven.

"Okay Stu ball would you like to get some ice cream?" asked Greg.

Steven nodded. A few moments later Greg and Steven left the trailer.

"Daddy we're heading the wrong way!" said Steven.

"Daddy just has to see the mayor," said Greg.

"But I wanted ice cream."

"We'll get that after we talk with the mayor."

Steven was lagging behind. Not wanting to waste any time Greg picked him up. He was at Dewey's street when a familiar shadow fell on him.

"Why hello Greg," said Pearl as walked up to him.

"Pearl," cried Steven. The little boy reached out to her.

"Whoa, he seems to like you," said Greg.

"Yes, well I took care of him during your and Amethyst's 'TV marathons'" said Pearl firmly.

At least Greg had the decency to blush. "So ah what brings you into town?"

"I just heard about you and Amethyst had a fight. Do you want to talk about it?"asked Pearl.

"I just realized I needed to grow up. Amethyst disagreed."

"Daddy was looking for something important but Amethyst wanted to watch TV all day." said Steven.

"Yeah I was looking for Steven's birth certificate and vaccine records. He needs them if he's going to go to school," added Greg.

"I thought Steven was already in school," said Pearl.

"That was play group. It was a way for Steven to make friends," corrected Greg.

"This little fellow doesn't need help getting friends. Greg if you need me for anything just call me."

"You seem rather eager to help."

"I know the value of an education. What I am today is a result of it. I'll leave you to your ice cream then."

Once they had reached to mayor's house, Greg knocked on the door. A small boy in sunglasses answered it.

"Hello is your Daddy in?" Greg smiled down at little Buck.

"Daddy that Beach Bum is here!" shouted Buck as he ran into the house.

Dewey walked up looking redder than usual, "Out of the mouths of babes. Right Greg? So what brings you here?"

"I can't find Steven's birth certificate or vaccine record and school registration is ending in a week's time. Do you have a copy?" asked Greg.

He set down Steven. The little boy toddled around on the porch.

"No, it seems to have disappeared too. But Greg doesn't Steven seem small for his age?" asked Dewey.

"What are you getting at?"

"We both know that because of his mother Steven is a special case. Have you considered that his development is much slower?"

"Now listen here, Steven is smart. He can count and knows his ABC's just like a normal kid his age," Greg said defensively.

"Come inside," ordered Dewy.

Once they were inside Dewey led them to the front room. He pulled out a stethoscope.

"I may no longer practice medicine but I am still knowledgeable," exclaimed Dewey. "I would like to give your son an examination and to see if my theory is correct." He turned and faced the hall. "Buck! Go get your mother's scales from the bathroom."

"But I'm drawing," complained Buck from the kitchen.

"Now!"

Greg suppressed a giggle as he heard Buck mutter. He came in holding a large scale. The boy glared at his father and plunked it down.

"Thanks son. Now go get the tape measure from the garage," ordered Dewey.

More muttering and soon the little boy came back with the tape measure.

"Okay now take off Steven's shirt. I'm going to examine him now," said Dewey.

"That tickles," giggled Steven as the Stethoscope touched his chest.

Dewey said nothing rather he looked worried. Then he measured Steven's height and weight.

"Just as I thought. Steven's development is behind. Rather he is the equivalent of a three year old than a five year old," announced Dewey.

"Hey Steven's plenty smart," countered Greg.

"I'm not saying that. What I'm saying that his heritage means that he is aging much slower than a normal human child."

"How much slower?"

"At this time I don't know but you have to realize you may not be around when Steven reaches adulthood."

"And what about school, his birth certificate and his vaccine records? Have you thought that maybe he needs to grow in other ways?"

"I'll look but I suggest you try the hospital too. Hmm, this is serious without those papers and the size he's now no public school will accept him."

"Then what do we do? We left Steven's birth certificate in a magical pink lion who flew away. Ah geez, if anyone else heard me talk this way they would take Steven from me."

Greg started to tear up. Steven worried ran up to him.

"Daddy?" the little boy asked. Greg could now see how little he was.

"Calm down, you go call the hospital. Even after the fire they'll still be some records. I'll look in my files and see if I have a copy."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Try summoning the lion."

"This is terrible. Rose must have figured out something like this would happen."

As the two talked about Steven's future a pointy nosed eavesdropper looked on. Soon enough Greg and Rose's legacy got ready to leave. Pearl ran back to the temple to see what she could do to help.

It was late at night, Greg had put Steven down for night hours ago when he heard the door knocking. Greg put down his beer.

"All right I'm coming," shouted Greg. The door pounded some more. Greg finally made it and flung it open. "What! What could you want at this godforsaken late hour!"

Waiting at the door was a certain pointy nosed gem holding a handful of jewels.

"Hello Greg may I come in? I don't want to be outside with these valuables this late at night," asked Pearl.

"What are doing outside my trailer with a handful of jewels?" exclaimed Greg. Pearl invited herself right in.

"Why I am giving you these jewels to bribe the school officials of course," replied Pearl.

"Look I'm touched that you would give me your treasure but this isn't how it works."

"Oh, these aren't my jewels they're Amethyst's. After the stunt she did Amethyst needs to make it up to you. So did you find Steven's birth certificate?"

"No. I've looked all over the trailer, been to the mayor's house but still no birth certificate. The hospital is looking right into it but that fire destroyed many of it's records."

"Hmm even if you get them Steven will still be quite young to go to school. Maybe you should delay it for a year."

"I can't Pearl. I was hoping that the time Steven was at school I could use it to get a proper job especially during the off season."

"Oh, well maybe I could help. You go and get your job and I will babysit Steven for you. I can even home school him too."

"You'd do that? Thank you Pearl that means so much."

"Greg there is one thing I must ask you. Why do you have catnip planted outside?"

Two weeks and there was still no birth certificate. The hospital's copy had burned up in the fire and Dewey's copy had also disappeared. The lion had not shown up. Still Pearl was a great help. Even though Greg could not find another job Pearl still taught Steven the basics of math, and reading. History was another matter.

"Okay let's read chapter 1 of The Abridged History of the World. The continent of North America was first discovered by ha,ha, that's so wrong. Okay onto chapter 2 ha, ha, how did they come up with this stuff?" Pearl howled with laughter. "Okay let's skip history then."

Steven raised his hand, "Pearl can I go out to play?"

"Sure we've done your math, and reading why not?"

Little Steven raced out the door. He waved goodbye to his Daddy as he left for the boardwalk. Finally he was at his destination. Steven peered over his little face at the counter.

"Mr. Fryman can Peedee come out and play?" asked Steven.

"Peedee is away at school Steven," said Mr. Fryman gently.

"Okay," Steven said sadly. He slumped his little shoulders and walked down to the beach. Maybe Amethyst would play with him today.

 _Peridot_

"All the other gemlings are going out. When do I get go to school?" asked Peridot.

"You know the answer, only when stop using your diaper," said Jet firmly.

Jet had taken a sabbatical off to supervise Peridot's development. Though the young Gem was progressing well, there were still areas where Peridot was left behind like toilet training. Jet and Emerald had gone to the head Nephrite of Peridot's kindergarten but she had merely laughed.

"Your Peridot came out small and underdeveloped. This is a common trait. Her body will master itself in time. You should take pride that she is learning so quickly."

A little too quickly. By the time Peridot had left the hospital she had already mastered basic science and her limb enhancers. Now Peridot sat around the apartment bored out of her gem but she still needed supervision. That was why Jet was working at home.

"This is so unfair," pouted Peridot.

The little gem walked away. Jet went back to looking at her stats. Peridot was being quiet, too quiet. Jet slowly looked up from her screen. There was Peridot, sitting on her potty.

"How long are you going to sit there?"asked Jet.

"Until I go. I will stay here all day if I have to," sulked Peridot.

Jet shrugged and went back to work. Little Peridot screwed up her face in concentration.

"I did it," shouted Peridot. She put the potty right in Jet's face.

"Whoa, get that thing out of my face!" exclaimed Jet.

"So can I go to school now?"

Peridot looked so eager. Jet wanted to say yes but still.

"You keep that up for a week and then you can go to school," replied Jet.

"Yipee," cried Peridot. She went off to play with her training robinoids.

Emerald in the meantime was looking towards Peridot's future. Inside the Facet 2F4S Nephrite's Kindergarten Academy Emerald sat just outside the headmistress's office. It seemed like she was waiting for hours when finally the door opened.

"Thank for your patience,"said the head Nephrite as she led Emerald into her office. "You understand your request is – unusual."

"This entire situation is unusual,"stated Emerald.

"I have spent the time looking up your documentation. Based on that and your behavior I am forced to conclude it is valid. Though I must say this is cruel and unusual punishment," laughed Nephrite.

"Jet and I have actually grown attached to 5XG."

"Okay. Your Peridot can attend our academy on these conditions. First she must pass a basic knowledge test. Then she will be tested on basic self control. And finally her intellectual capacity will be assessed. Then and only then will we allow her to attend."

"Thank you, thank you so very much."

"Don't thank yet. Even if this Peridot does pass it will be 10 000 credits a year.

Upon hearing the news Peridot was extra diligent in using her potty. There was still the matter of her wetting her shroud but considering that she could not leave it during the night it was understandable. Still Jet and Emerald were worried.

"I don't know. Peridot could pass the basic knowledge test and she is smart but self control. What if she has an accident during testing or worse at night in the school?" said Jet worriedly.

"Peridot will pass. As for her having an accident it is out of our hands. The Academy has been informed of her needs. Besides this apartment isn't designed for 3 people let alone a Peridot. We will have our lives back."

"Still I'll miss Peridot."

"It's for the best. She will learn a useful function, that is what matters."

The big day arrived. Jet and Emerald put Peridot in a little jumpsuit. They took a cab right to the academy where the headmistress was waiting.

"So this is the experimental Peridot. We'll see have she measures up shall we," smirked the Nephrite.

She lead the 3 gems to a small room, set Peridot on a desk and produced a set of holo files.

"Right the first test is basic scientific knowledge, answer it will you?" ordered the Nephrite.

Jet and Emerald held their breath. The screens flickered. Peridot her face set answered question after question. Before they knew it the screen flashed.

"That was a perfect score, but you still have two more test to go," announced Nephrite.

Then it was onto another room. Peridot ran inside.

"Toys," cheered Peridot.

"No not toys, puzzles. See if you can solve them," stated Nephrite.

Peridot was already working on them. Sitting on the floor like she would at home Peridot soon got the hand of the puzzles. Finally every puzzle was solved.

"Easy," said Peridot.

"Is this some sort of joke. You prepared it didn't you?" accused Nephrite to the two technicians.

"This is an experimental unit remember," said Jet. "And might I remind you that her function is to operate a special interest kindergarten."

The headmistress grumbled. She grabbed Peridot and pulled her up. Ignoring the two technicians protests she dragged the little Peridot into an empty room.

"Right time for your self control test. You like light buns?" Nephrite plunked down a light bun. "Right, stay in this room and do not touch the light bun. You will stay here until I come back with another light bun. If you want to eat this bun press the buzzer. So the problem is one bun now or two later, got it?"

"Can I play with Commodore Fuzzy?" asked Peridot.

"No! Just stay here looking at the bun. Got it?"

Peridot nodded.

Satisfied the headmistress walked into the room next door. The two technicians followed.

"You're being a little harsh with her aren't you?"said Emerald.

"Real Gems come out of the ground knowing their function. Let's see if she can control herself for the sake of her Diamond," replied Nephrite.

Time passed. The headmistress and the two technicians watched Peridot through a hidden observation window. Peridot looked up data files, she stared at the bun. Peridot played a game, she stared at the bun. Night fell, Peridot's stomach grumbled she looked at the bun.

"This is too long. I want to eat something too," complained Jet.

"Kindergartners must wait years for a payoff," stated the headmistress stubbornly.

Peridot yawned and curled up in a little ball.

"What is she doing?" exclaimed Nephrite.

"She's going into downtime mode. This is when she sorts through her memories of the day. You would know that if you read our report," scolded Emerald.

"Fine, fine she can join. Just have her ready in two days time."

Peridot awoke in the arms of Emerald. Looking around Peridot could see they were out of the academy.

"Is it over?" she asked sleepily.

"Yes Peridot," assured Emerald.

"Did I do well?"

"You did very well. In fact you will start school in two days time."

Peridot snuggled closer and smiled.

Two days later it was the big morning. Jet and Emerald had packed Peridot's few possessions in a knapsack. They rented a small vehicle and had little Peridot drive it up to the front doors.

"Why can't I take my training robinoids with me?" asked Peridot.

"You are not allowed to. Now remember do everything your instructors say," said Emerald.

"You can call us anytime. Except when you are having lessons, or it's really late," said Jet.

"Here's some credits. Use them sparingly. This is goodbye," said Emerald.

Peridot's lower lip quivered, "You're leaving me here?"

"Peridot, relationships only last as long as they're useful. We've taught you this much. Now the academy will tech you your true purpose."

"Don't cry. You need to show strength now."

Peridot wiped her tears and marched in. There were other gems, young Nephrites smaller than Peridot with her limb enhancers. The head Nephrite greeted every one of her new students warmly, except for Peridot. She guided them around the school grounds and showed them their quarters except for Peridot. When it came time for lessons she led them to their first class.

A new Nephrite stood up at front,"All right class today we are going over basic scientific knowledge, yes Peridot."

"Teacher, I know this stuff already," said Peridot.

"Really? Well just follow along. We'll be teaching more than mere mechanics," said the teacher.

Peridot sighed as the teacher droned on. She already knew this stuff already. Next the teacher left and another teacher came in this time holding robinoids.

"All right class, time for robinoid operation. You will each take 5 robinoids and a set of blocks. Using all 5 of your robinoids you will build a tower using all your blocks. It must be at least one metran tall and be stable," stated the teacher.

Her classmates all scrambled up. As Peridot tried to reach the front she was elbowed and shoved.

"4ZH you apologize to your classmate 5XG," scolded the new teacher.

"That Peridot shouldn't be here. She's not a real Gem," muttered 4ZH.

"Excuse me? A Pearl is not a real Gem, a robinoid is not a real gem. A Peridot most certainly is and might I remind you a fellow member of the technician caste. Now apologize," shouted the teacher.

4ZH muttered an apology her eye looking elsewhere. Still the teacher was satisfied and Peridot finally got up front. When she got there only 4 rather battered looking robinoids were left.

"Right who has an extra robinoid? Are you guys not proficient in counting?" shouted the teacher.

A shame faced Nephrite handed the extra robinoid up front. The lesson began. As the Nephrites shouted out commands, Peridot set out to work.

"I designate you as Unit Fluffy, you Unit Puffy, you are Unit Fuzzy butt, you are Softy and you are Boss Furball," said Peridot to the robinoids in front of her.

"I see you are naming your units. Why is that?" asked the teacher.

"Because if I need to give them specific orders. They'll know which one I'm talking too."

"Good, but the point is to get them to work in a group," reminded the teacher.

Perridot nodded. Around her the other students shouted orders. Often the conflicting orders of the other robinoids would interfere and the towers would topple. Some Nephrites lost their temper and would throw the robinoids onto the ground. Peridot knew exactly what to do.

"Robinoids, Fluffy, Puffy, Fuzzy butt, Softy and Boss Furball attend. Use these blocks before you to make a tower at least one metran tall, hollow with a diameter of 0.5 metrans," shouted Peridot.

The robinoids set to work. Within academy record time Peridot had built a stable tower. She stood back proudly.

"You're supposed to make it as tall as possible," shouted one of her classmates.

"You're supposed to make it stable," countered the teacher. She pushed on the tower. It stood firm. "Good job 5XG. How did you know what to do?"

"I play with them all the time at home," answered Peridot.

"Class do you see what she has done? She made her robinoids work as one unit,"announced the teacher.

The other classmates glared at her. Then it was time to feed. Because the class was so young they went to the mess hall. Each of Peridot's classmates got some shockolite cake except for Peridot. The cook, a Dolamite slammed, down a bowl of light gruel.

"Where's my shockolite?" asked Peridot.

"This is perfectly adequate nutrition for Grade 6 Gems. Take it or leave it," said the cook.

"It's not fair,"sulked Peridot. She pushed the bowl away.

Feeling a little bit hungry Peridot attended basic geology. This was something she hadn't learned. Peridot sat taking all the information in. Then it was gem castes, ranking and their abilities. When it came to her caste Peridot had a question. She raised her hand.

"Yes, what is it Peridot?" asked the teacher tiredly.

"Teacher, if Peridots are highly intelligent and durable why do they have such a low ranking?" said Peridot.

"Because without their limb enhancers they are nothing. Even then you gems are only useful in an industrial setting!"

"But aren't kindergartens an industrial setting?"

"Peridot stand in the corner, now!"

That was the last class of the day. The teacher dismissed the class. Peridot followed the others to their quarters only to be stopped by the dorm supervisor.

"Go home Peridot. The lessons are done for the day," said the Dolamite.

"But I live here now. My trainers said so," said Peridot.

"Look you little abomination, our Diamond may order us to teach you but she did not order us to take care of you. Now go home." She dragged the young gem through the halls. With a rough shove Peridot was out on her own.

Jet and Emerald thought this day would be happy but it wasn't. They looked around at Peridot's training robinoids, tools and files. The place was a mess.

Emerald fingered the shroud that swaddled Peridot, "Hmm that cloth was expensive, I wonder how much we can sell a gently used shroud?"

"How can you say that?" said Jet.

"Because looking at this stuff hurts and I can't understand why. We did our jobs. Our life is finally on our own. So why does it hurt to think about her?"

"Maybe because you became attached to her like you did to me?"

"No, not like that. She was our pet project, something we made together."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I would give anything to see her again."

The door chose this time to knock. When Jet went to the door there was Peridot battered and singed. A small fire was in her hair.

"They- they threw me out and I had to take the scow home but a bunch of rubies beat me up," sobbed Peridot.

"This unacceptable, I'm calling the school right now," said Emerald.

Jet pulled Peridot in, "You look pale have you fed yet?"

"No they gave me gruel but I wouldn't eat it. Everyone else had shocklite."

"Well then let's take you to the cafe again."

Emerald snapped the screen shut, "No answer, school's closed for the night."

Jet and Emerald looked at each other their job was far from done.


	8. New Home

_Peridot_

After Peridot returned home, she fell right to sleep without getting her light bun. The next morning her teachers let her sleep in but when she woke up things were different.

"Get up and set your hair," said Emerald. Peridot could tell she was angry.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't good enough for school. I'll do better next time," promised Peridot.

Emerald sighed, "Peridot I am not angry at you. I am just angry. The fact of the matter is that we can't go on like this. So today we are going down to the Quartermaster and see about getting better quarters."

"What about school?" asked Peridot.

"I received a call. They lied and said you had run away in the night. We're asking for a refund."

They took the sky bus to the administration center. When some stupid gem was about to protest about the Peridot, Emerald glared at her. The administration building was a large towering crystalline structure. It must have been hundreds of stories tall.

"Get moving we're wasting valuable time," said Emerald as she grabbed Peridot's arm.

She dragged Peridot, through the halls and stairs until they came to a large waiting room. Several bored looking technician castes sat waiting in their seats.

"Hey you have to wait your turn!" shouted an Apatite.

Emerald just plowed on through. She kicked open the door where a large Yellow Agate sat. Roughly she shoved Peridot up front.

"This is our Peridot, she has been living in our apartment for roughly half a stellar cycle. Now get me the housing transfer and the extra scrip now!" Emerald demanded.

The Yellow Agate looked uncomfortable, "I cannot do that."

"What do you mean you can't do that?!"

"Emerald technician grade Cut 3VO do you know what my job is? My job is to deny extra scrip to scientists and technicians want a pleasure craft and then coincidentally go on sabbatical. My job is to make sure that mid to low level technicians don't get ahead of themselves with some cracked scheme. I know about your circumstances but I am not the gem to give the housing or the scrip. My suggestion is you contact your project supervisor."

"We did but she is no longer in the same address."

Yellow Agate sighed and made a face, "Here you go. It's at Facet 1Z6R Scientific Elite Residential Deluxe Apartments- apartment 10016 a fancy address if I ever saw one. You better get going."

Once they were out Emerald screamed,"T- that clod. We trip over tools and toys, our apartment now smells and she's living the high life? That's unacceptable."

"Teacher Emerald," said Peridot softly.

"What?!"

"I-I'm hungry."

"Right, you haven't gotten your light bun yet."

They went into a small civil servant's cafe. Peridot had to wait outside with the Pearls while Emerald went up to the counter.

"Welcome to Star Files, how may I help you?" smiled the service Pearl.

"Yeah, I'd like an energy bun and a small extra silicate jalla," ordered Emerald.

"That'll be 5.75 credits. How will you be paying?"

Emerald handed her fast credit card. The Pearl smiled until the card made a beeping noise.

"Ma'am this is over your limit," the Pearl said. She looked at Emerald as if she were some sort of slime that oozed off an organic world. No wonder why Peridot hated them.

"Then take away the bun and the jalla and get me some gruel instead!"

"As you wish." The Pearl came back with a watery bowl of the stuff. It wasn't even fit for a Pearl.

Sighing Emerald took it to Peridot.

"Don't look at me like that! This is a mess. We can't even afford to take a sky bus. How are we going to -"

Then Emerald saw it. Some Peridots and Olivines went down a small tunnel. That must be how Peridots got around. Emerald never really thought about it. They were just there when you needed them, no questions asked.

"Peridot be a good gemling and eat your gruel. I'm going to contact Jet."

After a few rings Jet answered the screen. "4th Dimensional Research Solutions. Jet speaking."

"Jet, no go at the Quartermaster's office. I'm going to have to contact our project manager."

"You mean the one that up and left when Peridot emerged?"

"Yes, the Quartermaster actually did some work and get this Green Agate is residing in Facet 1Z6R in the Scientific Elite's Deluxe Residential Apartments."

Jet let out a stream of profanities. Emerald waited and continued, "But we're not done yet. I'm going to confront Green Agate in her residence. I'm taking Peridot with me right now."

"What?! You're crazy. How are you going to get there?"

But Emerald had already shut the screen down. She dragged Peridot into the access tunnels. The Olivines and Peridots already there did their best not to look at the pair. Violently jabbing her screen Emerald soon found a nearby warp shunt. There was a small line up of robinoids and Peridots waiting there. Emerald marched right up to the front.

"Your brilliance, this warp shunt is rather trying. Perhaps you should take the sky bus." said a Peridot up front.

"Perhaps you should mind your own business," snapped Emerald.

And then they were off. When they got to Facet 1Z6R Emerald and Peridot staggered off the shunt. The only reason why Emerald didn't vomit is because she had nothing in her stomach. Peridot wasn't so lucky.

"Easy, easy first time shunts are always the worst. Especially for someone as young as you," said an older kindly Peridot. She stroked Peridot's hair. "What beautiful hair you have."

Emerald cleared her throat, "That's very nice but I need to speak to my project supervisor. Can you direct me to the Elite Scientist's Deluxe Residential Apartments.?"

The older Peridot gladly gave her the instructions. It was only a few steps outside. Because of both Emerald's and Peridot's caste the door Ruby let them in. She even directed them to the proper elevator. Which was good because the building was even bigger than the administration building. It was also very plush. Elite scientists and their lab assistants lounged about in the lobby.

Once they took the elevator to the 100th floor things were different. An Apatite scurried through the halls like a Pearl. Gems peaked from their doors looking at the two new arrivals. Peridot felt distinctly uncomfortable. Emerald found apartment 10016 and knocked loudly.

"Go away, I'm busy," shouted Green Agate.

"Doing what? Because it's surely not your job," shouted Emerald through the door.

The door swept open and the hulking form of Green Agate stood in the doorway. Emerald was not impressed.

"You, what do you want?"said the Agate.

"Oh let's see. How about you actually do your job? We want the scrip you owe us and the transfer slip so that we can raise this Peridot," said Emerald hotly.

The Agate laughed, "So you managed to keep that thing alive? You fool, that mission was designed to fail. Did you think that a couple of low level gems like you and Jet could train a stupid Peridot to run a kindergarten?"

"I'm not stupid. I got into school," snapped Peridot.

The Agate reached over and pulled Peridot's hair. The little gem kicked and screamed. "Well aren't you special? Hey Emerald why don't you teach that little freak manners?" She threw Peridot down the hall.

The little gem sat down and cried. Emerald rushed to see if her gem was cracked, "T-this was a mission given by Yellow Diamond herself. Even you can't sabotage it."

"Are you challenging my ruling?"

"Will you give us that transfer and script?"

"No. So I guess you are challenging me. By the ancient order I challenge you to a duel to the death. The winner gets the apartment and the scrip." The Agate brayed in laughter.

"You're mad. I can't fight you."

"You must courtesy of the Yellow Court. Watcha gonna do get a lawyer?" Emerald picked up Peridot and ran down the hall the Agate's laughter following her.

When they got to the elevator the Apatite was waiting for them. Emerald jabbed the buttons trying to get the elevator to come faster. The doors swooshed open.

"Don't go just yet," said the Apatite.

"What possible reason could I have to stay here?" said Emerald.

"I've got a solution to your problem, here download this file," said the Apatite.

"What is that?" asked Peridot.

The Apatite made a face. "It's a file for a lawyer's firm," replied Apatite looking at Emerald.

"Thank you, but why are you helping us?" asked Emerald.

"Because that Agate is terrorizing us. She keeps poking her nose into everybody's business. I have 5 lab assistants. I don't need to account for all my time like a common Peridot!"

There was an awkward silence as Peridot and Emerald stepped into the elevator. The doors whooshed closed. When they got back to the first floor Emerald called Jet.

"Hey Jet, our project supervisor won't give us the scrip. Meet us at these coordinates. It looks like we'll need a lawyer," called out Emerald.

 _Steven_

It was the bitter winters and the fact that Steven was growing so slowly that made up Greg's mind. One day after a really long shift at the car wash Greg knocked on the temple door. Almost immediately the door opened.

"Hello Greg, what brings you here?" Garnet smiled mysteriously.

Years later Greg would realize it was a smile of triumph but at the time he thought Garnet was being her mysterious self.

"It's about Steven. As he grows older he becomes more and more like his mother," admitted Greg.

"And less human," said Garnet.

"More Gem. He's aging so slowly and I have to face that I may not be around for him when he grows up. What I'm saying is will you be able to take him in?"

"Come inside," ordered Garnet.

When Greg followed he found himself in a large cavern. There surrounded by piles of junk sat Pearl and Amethyst at small table.

"Why hello Greg," said Pearl as she poured a cup of tea.

"This room is rather, crowded," observed Greg.

"I knew you were coming so I had Amethyst clean her room," said Garnet.

"Excuse me, I cleaned Amethyst's room," added Pearl.

"Pearl enough! Let's get down to business, Greg you were saying?"

"Yeah I was thinking about Steven's future and I think it's best if I leave him in your care."

"B-but the temple isn't meant for human habitation," spluttered Pearl.

Amethyst laughed, "Hey Pearl, I guess you're going to have to drain your room again."

"Enough, both of you! Now Greg that's a tall order. Like Pearl said the temple isn't really safe for a human let alone a child. What do you suggest we do?"

Greg bit his lip, "Well the trailer is next to useless in the cold weather. I was thinking we could build a house."

Pearl perked up"That's right. Rose was telling about the building materials you had gathered. We build a house, set up a farm and -"

"It would be too far away for us," said Garnet.

"Well we could build a warp pad," Garnet silenced Pearl with a glare.

"I was thinking about building the house here," said Greg.

"But we know next to nothing about raising humans. Not in this day and age, " cried Pearl.

"Steven is not human. Besides you kept him healthy over the winter," said Greg.

"We'd be honored to. Wouldn't we, Pearl?" Garnet elbowed Pearl.

"Oh yes, let's work together on some plans," said Pearl with a fake smile.

After Greg had thanked them and left, Pearl's smile dropped.

"That boy will want to marry some day. You realize that Garnet,"stated Pearl.

"Gems don't marry Pearl. That won't be a problem," said Garnet stonily.

"Well Rose did and Steven's half human. I can't believe that some kid will be touching my stuff," groused Amethyst.

"Your stuff is literally garbage Amethyst. As for the rest, Steven will need a lot more than a simple roof over his head. As much as I don't like it, we need Greg," said Pearl.

"No."

"Garnet?"

"I said no! By the time we've done with him, Steven will not need human things like friends, school or lovers. He will become the perfect gem and embrace his destiny. Understood?"

The other two gems muttered yes. Though they did not want to admit it Garnet's visions and plans we often biased by her own feelings. This would affect them seriously in the years to come.

 _Peridot_

In a quiet moment Blue Zircon looked at the fashion file again. She so wanted to get that headscarf. It was the latest in court fashion. The law business was a cutthroat business if you didn't look the part you wouldn't get the cases. As it was Blue was having a hard time getting cases to pay for her jalla. Now Zircon was working late, alone in the office.

She just went back to her files when she heard the door chime.

"Blue and Yellow Criminal and Business Law enter," she called out.

Blue was greeted by the strangest sight. Two technicians followed by the smallest Peridot she had ever seen walked into the office.

"Thank the Stars they're open," said the Jet without introducing herself. The little Peridot wandered around the room.

"Peridot don't go off like that," scolded the Emerald.

Blue Zircon cleared her throat, "Welcome to Blue and Yellow Criminal and Business law how may I help you?"

Then the technicians remembered themselves. They walked over to her desk.

"Yes, we've been assigned the care and training of this Peridot but our project supervisor won't give us the scrip or reassign us new quarters," said Emerald.

"It's created a whole lot of problems we've received complaints from the neighbors not to mention the financial hardship," added Jet.

"Well it seems a simple enough solution, relinquish the Peridot," said Blue.

"No that is unacceptable. We're not giving up our pet project," said Jet a little too loudly.

"What Jet is saying is that Peridot was assigned to our care by Yellow Diamond herself. To abandon her would be treason," answered Emerald.

"We also tried putting Peridot in a boarding school. They threw her out and said she had run away," added Jet

"This sounds like you have a lot of troubles and you were right to come here but I am a member of the Blue court not Yellow," replied Blue.

"Look we're desperate. We need help now. Can't we just hire your firm then?" pleaded the Emerald.

"Okay just give me your facet and cut numbers as well as the identity of your supervisor," said Blue.

And so they did. When Blue looked them up her face fell.

"Oh my stars, an Agate as a project supervisor? Charges for pollution, public obscenity, trespassing in a laundromat and a noise complaint? This is quite the list. How are you going to pay for this?"

There was an uncomfortable silence. Then Emerald spoke up, "We were thinking about using the scrip from the refund after we find another school for Peridot of course."

"You really do need my help don't you?Very well, I am contacting the Happy Hole Nephrite Day school. It's in facet 10 and publicly funded."

"But that's on the other side of the planet," complained Jet.

"Then use the warp pads. Besides we still have to reassign housing. Now I'm going to write a strongly worded letter demanding a refund by season's end. If not, we will go to the news feeds and report about how they abandoned your Peridot after one day. Now tell me the exact details of what went on.."

As the two technicians explained what exactly had happened Blue placed some light cookies and poured some chai for them. The Peridot wolfed down the cookies.

"No, that is for people," scolded Zircon. She took the cookies away.

"You must forgive Peridot. She only had some gruel and she's too small to use the light chamber," said Emerald.

"So I've just starved a gemling? This case is getting more complicated. Okay here you go."Zircon put the plate back down.

It was late at night when the technicians finally left the law office. Blue soon left afterwards. The next morning when the office opened yet again Blue reported the new case she got for the firm to her partner Yellow.

"So let me get this straight you've just found out that the Agate challenged Emerald to a trial by combat and you aren't even sure if these losers will pay us?"

"But surely we can settle this in a civilized way?" asked Blue.

"This is the Yellow Court. Though practically unheard of, the Agate can challenge them to a duel. So no thanks," replied Yellow.

"Well if you won't help them I will," asserted Blue.

That afternoon was a busy one. Blue called the Headmistress of the Facet 2F4S Nephrite's Kindergarten Academy.

"Yes I am calling about the memo I sent you last night? When can we expect payment?"

"Never, those two techies had the gall to bring their Peridot to the school. I'm keeping the money for my trouble,"said the Headmistress.

"Funny, according to your school mission statement you provide a safe environment for students to grow and learn. Now I imagine that it doesn't matter to you that you threw out a gemling less than one year old but think of the school's reputation if word got out about you admitting a Peridot?"

"You wouldn't!"

"I would. Now on top of giving my clients the refund we are suing for breach of promise."

"Oh shale, how can I make this go away?"

"How about a settlement of 10 000 credits?"

"I'll lose 20 000 cred. That's twice as much as those losers paid."

"Take it or leave it."

"You're a blood sucking parasite," said the Nephrite but she still sent the money.

Next Blue arranged a consolidated trial for all of Emerald and Jet's charges so far. Blue found a judge in the Yellow court noted for her efficiency the trial would begin at the end of the season. It was all going so well until Blue received the formal combat notice from Green Agate.

So the Agate was going through with it? She challenged not only Emerald but Jet as well. The loser would forfeit their property to the winner. Not that it would matter if you were shards but that left the Peridot in danger. She called Emerald about the bad news.

"So there is no way we can get out of the duel?" asked Emerald.

"No, but we can meet to discuss terms. It is acceptable to get a champion,"replied Blue.

"We're technicians, who'd fight for us?"

"I would, you may not know this but Era I frequently used trial by combat. I, myself, am trained to fight,"assured Zircon.

"Thank you it means a lot to us."

"You can thank me by giving a down payment. I just had the Academy wire in your money."

 _Steven_

"How's that ukulele treating you?" asked Greg.

He was sitting in the back of his van with his son. Outside sat the Gems who were taking a quick break.

"Hello Steven," said Pearl softly.

Steven turned away shyly. He looked so small in his over sized T-shirt even the ukulele swamped him.

"He's really glad to be living with you. It's all he talks about," said Greg. "Steven even wrote a song. Go on sing it to them."

The boy looked shy.

"Go on Steven, we'll like it. Even if it's really bad," urged Amethyst.

"Amethyst, true," said Pearl.

"Go on Steven," said Garnet.

The little boy then burst into song. The lyrics were innocent and naive. They all cheered when it was done. Then afterwards Garnet urged Steven to write some more lyrics they went back to work. Garnet did not like what she was seeing.

"What are you doing?" she asked Pearl and Greg.

"We're building a second floor. This will hold Steven's room and a guest room," replied Pearl.

Garnet frowned. This could interfere with her plans. With a second room Greg could move in impeding Steven's training. Still she needed a good excuse.

"No, that will take too much time. The fall is going to be very cold and wet. Just build a sleeping loft. That will be enough," ordered Garnet.

"But Steven will need his privacy when he gets older," countered Pearl.

Garnet glared at her. Pearl shut up. She went back to work.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Greg.

"It's nothing. Just leave me alone," snapped Pearl.

The beach house was built quickly. There was a little problem with a shortage of materials but Greg sold the trailer. By the time fall came the house was complete, the gems had saved money by actually building the furniture set in the house. Pearl used the extra money to commission a very special painting. She placed Rose's portrait up above the door for all to see. Then the big day arrived.

The Gems waited with big smiles as Greg led Steven up the stairs. As Steven entered holding his favorite pillow his face split into a big grin. They had a small party and Pearl made dinner which she served at the counter for both Greg and Steven. For a while they talked. Then it was bedtime. Greg dressed Steven in his pajamas and read him a story until he fell asleep. Before he left the house he gave one last look at the gems before leaving.

Nothing more needed to be said. He was entrusting the Gems with his greatest treasure his son. He left into the night to his empty van. Just as it was like before he met Rose.

The next morning Pearl was making herself tea when she heard Steven crying. The little boy raced down.

"Steven, what's the matter?" asked Pearl.

"Daddy, I can't find my Daddy," sobbed Steven.

"Steven your Daddy isn't here. You live with us now remember."

Steven wiped his eyes, "Does that mean he's gone forever?"

"No, you can go see him at the carwash. Now how about some pancakes, would you like that?"

"Okay," said Steven. He was now happy again.

 _Peridot_

Peridot lay still in her shroud. She was supposed to be asleep but she couldn't help but overhear her trainers talking.

"What do you mean. They evicting us, why?" exclaimed Jet.

"Quiet, you'll wake Peridot. Apparently they've been making complaints about the noise," answered Emerald.

"But that was months ago when Peridot got her first limb enhancers. She's been quiet since then."

"That doesn't matter. The real issue is the fact that she's here. We only delayed the eviction proceedings because we promised to send Peridot to boarding school. Now that's she's in day school..."

"They want us gone and it doesn't help that we have the smell to deal with."

"Yes, higher grade apartments would have toilets but we don't qualify for them."

"Ground if we do, ground if we don't. How much time do we have?"

"Till the end of the week. It gets worse. Today we have to meet Green Agate for terms."

"The entire caste is a blot on Gemkind. Why did the Diamonds ever create them?"

"Enough, it's time to wake up Peridot," Emerald untied the shroud.

"Good morning, it's time for you to go to school," leaned over Emerald.

"Morning, it's dark outside," said Peridot.

"It's morning where your school is. Now get to the warp shunt. Is there anything else?"

"er, a light bun or something?" asked Peridot.

"Here's some money. Goodbye study well," said Jet as she pushed Peridot out the door. "Do you think she heard us?"

"Every word," said Emerald.

The rest of the day did not go well. At the beginning of her shift Jet was distracted at work, she almost lost the test subjects. She left the lab early. Which was fine because Agate insisted on meeting during the middle of the work day. To make matters worse she wanted to see Peridot as well during the terms. The hours crept on by. Peridot came home from school. Then Jet met up with Emerald and Blue Zircon at the assigned meeting place.

The arena was designed to intimidate. Though small it was clearly a warrior's domain. As the family entered Emerald clutched Peridot protectively. Inside large Quartzes lounged in the seats while down below a burly Jasper fought viciously with some other Quartzes. Blue Zircon summoned up her nerve and asked one of the Quartzes about Green Agate.

"She's sparring with the great Jasper," sneered a Carnelian.

"What's so great about her?" asked Peridot before her trainers could shush her.

"So you must be the perverts that are challenging Green Agate. You must be well and truly cracked to challenge her to a duel," laughed an Amethyst.

"All we wanted was the resources we needed to care for our Peridot. She challenged us to the duel," said Emerald coldly.

The jeers and laughter followed them down as they walked onto the field. When they got there Green Agate waved off Jasper. She looked up and down at Peridot.

"So you idiots managed to keep the Peridot alive? Seeing as I will win this duel. I'll just take the Peridot now."

Before they could react she snatched Peridot. The little gem was too frightened to think things through so she just reacted. With a scream Peridot bit Green Agate's hand. The bully pulled back releasing the young Gem. Peridot scrambled behind her trainers.

"Why that little pile of tailing. C' mere I'm going to teach you a lesson," hissed Green Agate.

The Agate charged at the family only to be blocked by Blue Zircon. Summoning a pole ax she pointed it at Green Agat's throat.

"Peridot is state property and as such cannot be taken by the likes of you," said Zircon.

"Who the frack are you?" snarled Green Agate.

"I'm their lawyer and as such I can be their champion."

"So that's how it is? Very well I choose - Jasper to be my champion."

The Jasper sat up, "In order to preserve the order of the Diamonds I am forced to accept."

Green Agate whirled around, "Forced to accept? You should be honored that a fellow warrior asked for your help."

"Warrior, yeah, you terrorize technicians. And now you've come crawling to me once they stand up to you. You're a disgrace," replied Jasper.

"Disgrace huh? Well how about this. I will fight you myself. No champions and we will use our own summoned weapons," said Green agate.

"If that is the case we will need time to practice and the victor's claim to the other's property is forfeit," answered back Zircon.

"Wait you can't do that," said Green Agate.

"I thought this was a matter of honor and besides what would a big Agate such as yourself want with a pair Grade 3 technician's trinkets."

Green Agate sweated. She could feel the eyes of her fellow warriors boring into her. If she backed down she would be labeled a coward. She had no choice

Agate sighed, "Fine you have 3 weeks to prepare."

"We accept your terms," Blue Zircon then turned heel and left.

Peridot and the technicians scurried after her.

"How did you do that?" asked Jet.

"Small claims court, it's rather boring so sometimes we fight it out," replied Blue.

"But one of us still has to fight them," said Emerald.

"I'll get you a membership at Club Z. You can practice there. Now is there anything else I can help you with?"

"We're being evicted at the end of the week," said Peridot.

Unfortunately Zircon couldn't stop the proceedings but she did delay it for two weeks. In the meantime when the two technicians weren't working, they were honing their fighting skills at Club Z. Jet actually managed to summon a weapon but the best chance they had was Emerald. Because of her work she already knew how to create an electric pulse. It was enough to poof a gem.

Somehow Green Agate must have found out because she delayed their duel. Jet's and Emerald's court date was delayed as well. Now the gems were out on the streets. It wasn't so bad. Emerald had her office and Jet had her lab but Peridot was the one who suffered the most. The little gem needed a home base.

So after the duel delayed yet again Jet and Emerald left Peridot in Blue Zircon's care. The first night was a disaster. Blue managed to short out Peridot's limb enhancers and found out exactly why you should not give gemlings jalla. The next evening when Peridot went into her downtime Blue Zircon surfed the net for the Cluster Project.

What she found was nothing but a very significant nothing. All files mentioning the Cluster were blocked at the highest level Ultra Yellow Secret. Blue searched for the term Ultra Yellow Secret only to have her power cut off. A few moments later the door pounded.

"Secret Police, open up," shouted a Rutile.

The door burst open and three Rutiles entered the room.. Little Peridot now awake screamed and scurried into the corner. The Rutile narrowed her eyes and looked at her.

"Blue Zircon Cut 4VR why do you have the designated monitor of the Cluster Project?" said first Rutile in a dangerous voice.

"I- I'm watching over her for the night. Her trainers got evicted from their living quarters. Peridot needed a place to stay," stammered Zircon.

"Is this true? Where are your trainers?" asked the second Rutile as she faced Peridot.

"Yes, they're working in their offices," said Peridot in a small voice.

"We'll seek confirmation on that later. Now Blue Zircon cut 4VR you were recorded asking questions about the Cluster Project?" said the lead Rutile.

The other Rutiles stepped up beside Zircon. Zircon sweated as she heard the crackle of a gem disruptor in her ear.

"I-I was merely curious on what the big deal was on the Cluster Project. I'm working on a case with them. Their project manager would not reassign them new quarters or give them the scrip needed to care for their Peridot."

"Tell us what you know of the Cluster Project now. If you're lying we'll find out," said the Rutile to her left. The electricity in the air raised Blue Zircon's hair.

"Only that it's Ultra Secret. I -I never heard of that term so I looked it up. Is the Cluster some sort of breeding program?"

Blue Zircon screeched as the gem disruptor touched her ear but she did not poof. The Rutiles rummaged through her belongings, searching her most personal files even breaking her jalla maker. When they were done the apartment was in shambles.

The lead Rutile spoke, "Now listen closely Zircon. You will in no longer make any inquiries or mention the Cluster project to anyone again. Nor will you in any way disrupt it's operation. You will do everything in your power to keep Jet and Emerald alive. If you do not you will be sent off to a far off outpost to train this Peridot yourself. Is that clear?"

Blue Zircon nodded numbly. The lights flickered back on and the Rutiles left. It was time to go to work.

When Blue Zircon went into the law office she was in for an unpleasant surprise. There sitting almost daintily on her desk was the large hulking form of the Great General Jasper. Blue Zircon let out a terrified squeak as huge quartz walked up to her.

Jasper closed the door, "Blue Zircon Cut 4VR by general order ST-169 you will cancel the duel between Emerald and Green Agate."

"I can't. Green Agate will not rescind her challenge."

"Then find a way. This duel is far bigger than you can imagine. Even if Emerald loses the damage to our society would be immense."

"It's all Green Agate's fault if she just gave them the resources-"

"This is not about whose fault it is! We cannot let word get out that a mere technician stood up to an elite warrior. Our entire society would be turned upside down. I will not let that happen. Understand?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"You're the legal expert find a way."

Jasper stormed out the office slamming the door behind her. Blue Zircon was so shaken she went to a nearby cafe and nursed a jalla. As she watched the screens she called her partner.

"Hello Yellow Zircon, this Green Agate case is taking a lot out of me. I'm taking the day off," said Blue.

Blue sat mindlessly watching the entertainment videos sipping jalla. By the time she was on her third jalla a public service broadcast was on.

"Our society is fraught by enemies on all sides," announced a large Amethyst.

"That is why it is vital that we all cooperate with the great Diamonds," said a Nephrite.

"If you suspect someone of treason. It is your duty to report it," said a Rutile.

"It doesn't matter if is a friend, a coworker or even an old trainer. Our future is at stake," added a Sapphire.

"So report any of your findings to the Ministry of Internal Defense. It will be anonymous and our future will be assured," said the Rutile.

Blue raced out of the cafe. When she found an isolated spot she called the Ministry.

"Hello, Green Agate Facet 6R7Z Cut 5OB is embezzling scrip from an Ultra Yellow Secret Project. Yes that's right progress has ground to a halt. Who am I? Just a concerned citizen. No -no this is reward enough."

The days coming up to the duel were quiet. Blue Zircon signed Peridot for some after school programs. When Peridot was in her downtime, Emerald and Jet would check in on her. Finally the big day arrived. Blue Zircon warped to the arena. Emerald and Jet were already waiting outside with Peridot. The 4 gems walked to a burly Citrine guarding the gates.

"No civilian caste gems allowed," shouted the Citrine.

"But we're here for the duel between Emerald Cut 3VO and Green Agate Cut 5OB," explained Blue Zircon.

"Green Agate has been shattered on the charges of high treason. Get back to your stations,"said the Citrine.

"Oh Shale, who's our project supervisor now?" asked Jet as they left.

"I'll contact your Union representative. In the meantime let's focus on your other cases," replied Blue Zircon.

"Jet look, the scrip has appeared in our account," cried Emerald.

"Then get a hospitality suite after you've paid me. I'm going to the office to contact the judge" said Blue.

When she finally warped back to her office Blue contacted the High Judge an Era 1 Zircon. The Judge was polishing her sword.

"Has our little problem gone away?" asked the judge. She did not take eyes off the blade.

"Green Agate has been shattered for high treason. The duel's been canceled,"replied Blue.

"And reinforcing the Order of the Diamonds. Excellent work Blue Zircon, I believe we have an opening for your friends at the start of the work week."

"You were prepared all this time to give a verdict on their ruling?" 

"This was a delicate situation Zircon 4VR. How would it look like if we cleared those two of all their charges only to lose the duel? The government must put up a united front. Like it or not those two have raised some serious questions about the social order. Now about that trial date.."

And so a few days later in a small sparsely populated facet the trial was held. As the strange family went into the courtroom Peridot clutched her favorite robinoid.

"It looks like a cadet," said one of the bailiffs as Peridot passed her.

They took their seats next to Blue Zircon. The head bailiff called for all to rise as the high Justice Commissioner Judge Amber Zircon entered the court. She looked down at the family.

"Emerald and Jet the charges against you are numerous from trespassing in a laundromat, disrupting the peace to public obscenity. But these all steam from one simple fact you have been given the responsibilities of Grade 2 Technicians without the privileges. I have looked over your papers and they appear to be in order. Now bring forth the Peridot."

The young Peridot stood forward, "Peridot Facet 2F5L cut 5XG reporting."

The judge perused Peridot's records, "You kept her hair. That's good. She is truly an exceptional Peridot. You did well but our society is not designed for the exceptional.

Therefore this is my ruling Emerald 3VO and Jet 2BS you will be granted Grade 2 Technician status, with all its rights and privileges." The two gems cheered and hugged each other, "Peridot because of your future duties you will be granted Grade 4 Technician status. You will be able to take mid grade public transportation, attend any scientific institution and visit mid level dispensaries.

I am not done. To have such a prominent Peridot running around the capitol would be disruptive. Peridot on Homeworld you would experience resistance to your ranking but the colonies and outposts are a lot more- flexible. Therefore it is my ruling that you Emerald 3VO, Jet 2BS and Peridot 5XG will be immediately transferred to Scientific and Military Outpost 69-2 in the Kappa system. It is an isolated but fairly advanced colony of over 1 million gems all under Yellow Diamond's control, no Sapphires or aristocrats to make complaints. There you will stay until such time as Peridot completes her training. Your possessions have already been transferred to the nearest cargo transport. Dismissed."

Jet and Emerald stood numbly as a bailiff separated and then fused together trapping them inside of her. The Topaz then picked up Peridot and carried them all away.

"This is not a punishment. You will have much better quarters on the outpost,"assured the Topaz.

She loaded the family onto a cargo ship. As the porter gems loaded their few possessions Jet, Emerald and Peridot took a seat in the observation lounge. When the ship went off into space Peridot stuck her face to the window. The older gems were not interested in the view.

"Teachers we've arrived," shouted Peridot.

Outside the window floated an airless rocky world next to a blazing sun.

"A gulag, we've been sent to a gulag," whispered Jet.

"Calm down, we just have to complete Peridot's training. We'll just make the best of it until then," said Emerald.

The ship landed in the hanger. It was the only structure visible on the planet. When they stepped off the ship a Dolamite was waiting for them.

"Welcome to Yellow Outpost 69-2. You must be Jet and Emerald. I'll take you to your quarters," smiled the Dolamite.

She led the family down through a series of tunnels. Along the way they passed canteens, workshops and recreation centers. Finally they came to their quarters.

"Since you will be working together, I got you two offices, with a fully equipped lab, common room and your own light chamber," added Dolamite.

The two technicians jaws dropped. They had never seen such large personal quarters in their life.

"Now because of our isolated nature you may not get all the luxuries you're used to, so no Pearls but the jalla's hot," continued Dolamite.

"No way," said Jet as she raced over to the kitchenette. "Thank you Dolamite."

Once they were alone. Jet made a cup of jalla. She made a face. "Ugh it tastes like shale."

"At least it will make weaning Peridot easier," said Emerald.


	9. The Babysitters

_Peridot_

Blue Zircon sat in the chair next to the talk show host. They were in the Tough Talk studio at the BBN building.

The host Robert Weathers spoke, "Thank you very much for speaking with us. You were Peridot's defense lawyer in that notorious Green Diamond trial. Tell me what were your first impressions of Peridot went you first met her?"

"Thank you very much for having me. To start with I met Peridot on Homeworld many years ago. She was just a young Gem at the time and her mothers were in quite a bit of legal trouble..."

"So Green Agate is delaying the duel again?" cried Jet.

"What can I say the gem's a coward. When she saw Emerald training Green Agate saw that her victory couldn't be assured. Look at the bright side this gives Emerald more time to train," replied Blue Zircon.

"Fat lot of good that will do us. We've just been evicted," said Emerald.

"Oh dear, do you have any place to stay?" said Blue Zircon shocked.

"I've got an office at the University and Jet also has a research lab. It's just that we can't really have Peridot in them."

"So what are you going to do?" asked Blue Zircon.

"Since we're working in the area," mused Emerald.

"We were wondering if you could watch Peridot over the night," added Jet.

The Peridot with over sized limb enhancers and her big eyes looked at Blue, "Please Miss Zircon I'll don't want want to spend the night in the access tunnels again."

Blue Zircon rubbed her forehead. This simple litigation was becoming far too complex. "You housebroken?" Peridot nodded. "Fine then you can come with me."

When they finally got to Blue Zircon's place Peridot ran in. She raced all over the room like the youngster she was.

"Is law more important than science?" asked Peridot as she looked at the jalla maker.

"It depends on what you need. As a lawyer I help work out disputes peacefully. What do you ask?"said Blue Zircon.

"Because your quarters are much bigger than ours and much nicer too," said Peridot.

The little gem was tracking dirt all over the apartment. Blue Zircon could see the gem was filthy. It was not her fault. The access tunnels were dirty, still something needed to be done. "Peridot, I'm calling the house Pearl and then we're going down to the communal showers, okay?"

The little gem nodded her head. Blue Zircon took her by her hand – fingers despite the stares of the other Zircons. Once they were in the showers Blue turned on the water.

"Right phase out of your clothes and get under the water," said Blue.

"Er, Miss Zircon, these are real clothes and I don't think that my limb enhancers are waterproof," said Peridot.

Zircon stared open mouthed, "Excuse just how old are you?"

"I'm about a half a year old. I emerged prematurely."

"Well they're filthy. Keep them on. As for your limb enhancers I'm sure they're waterproof."

The sparks that leaped up as the water hit them proved otherwise. The fingers fell to the floor and Peridot started crying.

"Sh, sh, sh, stop crying. I'm just calling somebody and they'll fix this right away," soothed Zircon. "Hello Emergency Repairs yes, I damaged my friend's Peridot. Yes, I wet her limb enhancers. Can you fix them right away? Good we'll be waiting."

It took a lot of work but Zircon managed to get Peridot back to her apartment. With a thud she set Peridot and her inactive limbs on the couch. After what seemed like a long time the door opened and in came a low level Nephrite.

"Peridot Emergency Repairs, let's see what the problem is," said the Nephrite cheerily.

"I took this Peridot to the showers and blew out her limb enhancers," confessed Blue Zircon.

The Nephrite looked down at Peridot and rubbed her chin, "Hmm you really did a number on those limb enhancers. Tell you what, it would be much quicker and cheaper if I just take this Peridot and give you an older one of the same model."

Peridot started to cry. Blue realized the mistake she had made.

"No,no this is not my Peridot. I'm taking care of her for my clients and this is their special project,"stammered Zircon.

The Nephrite made a face, "Okay you're the boss. Though why you bathed that Peridot is beyond me."

Before Blue Zircon knew it, the Nephrite had stripped all limbs and Peridot's jumpsuit. Nephrite's eye bulged as she got a surprise.

"What in the Stars is that?" cried Nephrite.

"That's my interface," explained Peridot.

"Did you know this Peridot was so off color?" asked Nephrite.

"As I said Peridot is my client's special project. Now can you repair her or not?" explained Blue.

So the Nephrite went back to work. Peridot shivered as the repair technician place on new limb enhancers but did nothing about her jumpsuit.

"Well there you have it," said the Nephrite dusting her hands. "I've replaced her limb enhancers with the Explorer W-10 series. This is used by Peridots on water worlds so it should work well if you ever decide to bathe her again."

"er what about her jumpsuit?" asked Blue Zircon.

"That'll cost hundreds of credits to replace. Take it to a laundromat. You'll truly been seen. That'll be five hundred credits."

Blue who was drinking a cup of jalla, spluttered, "That much?!"

"I had to give her a new set. Here is a Peridot care manual I suggest you read it."

The Nephrite let herself out. Once the repair gem had gone. Blue Zircon looked through the files like she said. She turned to Peridot.

"Peridot, your caste needs almost as much care as an elite gem," said Zircon.

"Blue Zircon, I'm cold and hungry," said Peridot.

"Well then take some jalla. I'll take this jumpsuit to a nearby laundromat. You watch some screens or something," said Blue sharply.

What a mess. At this rate Blue Zircon wouldn't be able to afford her headscarf. She walked stiffly out of her apartment. Scanning her neighborhood she looked for a likely place. It was strange because Blue Zircon never owned any cloth she did not pay attention to where a laundromat would be. Now it was more important than ever. She saw some fellow Zircons and some large Quartzes leaning against the window. It screamed look at me so Zircon went in.

Once inside it seemed like all the eyes of the gems inside were upon her. She tried her best to ignore them until a Green Zircon walked up to her. Before she could say anything the Green Zircon snatched the jumpsuit.

"Oh this jumpsuit is so tiny. Have you been assigned an apprentice?" cooed the nosy gem.

"I'm babysitting a client's Peridot thank you very much," replied Blue as she took back the jumpsuit.

Finding an empty washing machine. Blue put it in. She got some change and then put the coins in the slot. The machine started to hum. Around her gems amused themselves by reading files or writing reports.

"So how long is this going to take?" asked Blue.

"You really are a newbie aren't you? Your jumpsuit should be washed in about half an hour and then it should take about 20 minutes to dry," replied a Carnelian.

"Where is your Peridot by the way?" asked a Purple Zircon.

"I left here in the apartment with some jalla," said Blue.

"Wait let me get this straight. You gave a small gemling jalla and left it alone?" asked the Purple Zircon.

"Ye-es what is the problem?" replied Blue.

"You realize what jalla would do to a small gem don't you?"

"Watch my jumpsuit for me!" cried Blue Zircon as she ran out.

Blue Zircon spotted a discarded robe and snatched she raced home as fast as she could. When she opened the door Blue saw a scene from her worst nightmare.

Inside her apartment five video screens were blaring at full volume. The walls and furniture were splattered with jalla and Peridot was leaping around naked.

Peridot ran up to her,"Heythisjallaagreatdoyouhaveanymore?"

"No more jalla. It's time for downtime," said Blue Zircon.

"ButIdon'tfeeltiredinfactIdid5pagesofmyreportIcouldkeepgoing." Peridot ran back to the couch she activated yet another screen. " 'mgoingthereandI'llbequeen. I'm cold."

"Here put this on."

Blue Zircon had to hold her and pull the robe over her head. Then she was forced to watch as Peridot ran around the apartment. Peridot's toy robinoids bounced after her making the chaos even worse. It was all Zircon could do to keep her from demolishing the apartment. But with all rushes there comes the crash and within a couple of hours Peridot was collapsed sleeping on the sofa.

Sighing Blue started to clean up. Her favorite mug was broken, figures. She wiped down the walls as best she could when the door knocked.

"I'm a little busy right now," called out Blue.

"Don't mind me. I'm just coming to see how your case is turning out," smirked Yellow as she let herself in.

"Are you going to help me put Peridot in her closet or are you just gloating?"

"Well I can see that you are working hard. As you can see I just bought me a headscarf."

Peridot raised her head, "Why are you wearing a diaper on your head?"

"It's not a diaper. It's the latest in judicial fashion,"huffed Yellow.

"Well I wore the latest in judicial fashion on my butt."

The look on Yellow's face was priceless. "I have never been so insulted in my life. I hope your planet Dirt blows up under you, goodbye." With that Yellow stormed out.

"Thank you," whispered Blue as she lay Peridot in the closet.

Blue Zircon worked well into the night with another case of hers. Just before dawn an alarm trilled.

"Don't mind me. I'm just going to school," said Peridot as she stepped out of her closet.

"But it's the middle of the night?" exclaimed Blue.

"Not in Facet 10 it isn't. Do you have anything for me to eat?"

Blue grumbled. Taking care of a Peridot was harder work than she expected. She downloaded the young gem some credits.

"Here this should be fine as long as you don't buy any shockolite."

Then Blue was alone. It was then she realized that she had forgotten about Peridot's jumpsuit. But before she left the for the day Blue summoned the house Pearl again.

"What a mess. Why you just don't send that dirty little Peridot to a laborer's hostel I don't know," muttered the House Pearl.

"That Peridot is a youngster. She's working hard to fulfill her function without complaint unlike an easily replaced Pearl I know," said Blue angrily.

When she left the apartment, the first stop she made was the laundromat. She had to shoo away a fellow Zircon from the little jumpsuit. Then Blue had to do some shopping. She needed more than mere jalla and cookies. Soon enough she found a likely food market. Inside upper class gems and their Pearls glided more looking to be seen than actually buying.

Blue looked around. There were so many varieties she had no idea what to do.

"Excuse me can I help you?" asked the shop Pearl.

"er, yes I have just been assigned an apprentice. Very undeveloped, I was wondering what food would be suitable?"

The Pearl made a face, "Over there. We've got ready made light buns and puddings. Might I suggest you go to a more downscale venue in the next facet?"

Finally the shopping was done and Blue finally reached her office. She placed her basket of goods on her desk. Little did she know how well this would help advertise her office. Withing minutes a Sapphire and three rather stupid looking rubies stumbled in.

"Yes, my Rubies are defective. I would like to get a refund," said the Sapphire.

"Yes, I'm right on it. Tell me the company's name," said Blue.

Within a few moments Blue got an answer, "Good news Ruby Security Solutions will give you replacement Rubies free of charge."

One of the Rubies bumped into a wall. The Sapphire had enough, "No, Stars no!"

Few minutes later a Lapis Luzuli came in slightly singed. "Yes my work conditions are unsafe. What can I do about it?"

And it went on and on. Yellow Zircon came in. She frowned as she saw all the business coming in.

"Blue you're taking away all my work," she complained as a burly Agate came in.

"Maybe if you put in the extra effort. You'd get more business," snapped Blue.

It all ended when a little Aquamarine came floating in followed by a set of Topaz.

"Everyday this Topaz dresses me up in this weird outfit, drags me to this strange building, where I can't get out for hours," said the Aquamarine.

"It's called school," said the Topaz tiredly.

Realizing that school was finally over Blue Zircon stood up, "Excuse, me I've gotta go!"

"What about my kidnapping?" cried Aquamarine.

"Study," shouted Blue.

She ran back to her apartment building. When she got to her room she found it empty. Now where could Peridot be? She ran out and found Peridot sitting on a bench outside.

"The Pearl wouldn't let me in," explained Peridot sadly.

"Aww, well lets get you some light buns and I'll make everything better," said Blue.

After Peridot ate and fell asleep, Blue decided to do a little research.

"Computer, give me any information on the Cluster Project," asked Blue.

Moments later the power was cut off and three Rutiles burst into her apartment. After frightening Peridot and trashing the apartment they left with the warning not ask any more questions about the Cluster. The power went back on.

When Blue went back to work she was threatened yet again. This time by a Jasper warning her not to let the duel to happen. Having enough Blue canceled work for the day and went to her favorite cafe. It was there she found a solution to her problem.

Running to an isolated spot she informed the secret police of Green Agate. Then she went home. A few hours later Peridot returned from school. The little green gem went straight into her closet. Blue could hear snuffling. She knocked on the door.

"Peridot are you crying?" asked Blue.

Peridot opened the door and wiped away a tear, "No I'm not. Okay I miss my teachies."

Blue pulled the little gem into a hug, "Peridot, I know things aren't good now but I promise they will get better. You know what you need? To keep yourself busy. I'm going to sign you up for some after school programs. Then in no time this duel business will be over. Okay?"

Two weeks later Green Agate was shattered and the duel was canceled. Now with scrip Jet and Emerald took Peridot into new quarters. A few days later they were sent to an isolated outpost. Blue never expected to hear from them again.

About a month after the strange family's banishment. Blue Zircon received a package in the mail. When she opened it she found two things a headscarf and a letter written in large sprawling letters.

Blue Zircon cut 4VR

Enclosed is a headscarf I have made from my old jumpsuit. I downloaded a uniform file into my gem. In the outpost we do not receive many luxuries like cloth or decent jalla so this is the best I can do.

Thank you for defending my teachers. If you did not help us they would have been shattered and I would have been left alone. I hope that you did not get into too much trouble.

All hail the Diamond authority

Peridot.

Blue Zircon wore the headscarf with pride.

 _Steven_

The summer storms left the ground around Beach City very muddy. To top it all off a particularly violent storm with gale force winds created what Greg fondly called the mudnado. At the peak of the tourist season business was booming, bringing money but not much time for Greg to care for Steven.

The ex rocker decided to bite the bullet, put out a flyer for a babysitter. After a couple of interviews Greg decided on 15 year old Mary Soo whose father owned Coning Soon the Ice Cream store.

"Now Steven has a very flexible schedule but he still likes routine," said Greg.

"Yes Mr. Universe," said Mary Soo.

"He likes to hang around the car wash but at noon give him a peanut butter and banana sandwich."

"I will Mr. Universe."

"Then he likes a story and a quick nap. After that take him to the park."

"Will do Mr. Universe."

"I should be done by dinner but if not Steven likes spaghetti and hot dogs at 6. Then he'll have a bath and a story can you do that?"

"We'll be fine. I'll keep an eye on him."

"Thank you that reassures me a lot."

But not everyone was reassured. In the bushes three sets of eyes watched the strange girl take their little Steven in hand.

In the trailer Mary turned to little Steven, "So what do you want to do?"

"I wanna color."

And so sitting in the picnic table Steven and Mary Soo colored while watching Greg work. When Steven finished a page he ran towards his father.

"Whoa, careful Stevie you almost got run over. Let's show Daddy later," scolded Soo.

After some more coloring, it was time for lunch. Mary made a peanut butter and banana sandwich like Greg asked. Then it was time for a story Steven liked Sleeping Beauty. He fell asleep in her arms. It was the easiest money Mary had ever made or so she had thought.

Soon it was time to take Steven to the park. The young Asian girl let him go up by himself on the slides and then play in the sandbox for a while. He played so nicely with the other children until a young red headed boy shoved him. Steven started to cry.

Rushing Mary took him to the swings. He was having a wonderful time as Mary pushed him higher and higher.

Then a large white spear was pointed at her face. Slowly Mary looked up. A pointy nosed woman peered down from atop of the swing set. Two even stranger women popped out from the bushes.

The pointy nosed women spoke, "I don't know who you are but if you don't return our Steven to his father you'll be in a world of hurt."

Mary Soo shrieked. She snatched Steven in mid swing and ran off. Behind the weird women chased her. Running towards the boardwalk she looked for a likely shelter. She hid in an alley. Steven did not seem afraid. A shadow blocked the entrance way.

"Over here," shouted the purple woman.

With a might shout Mary Soo leaped up. She kicked the purple woman right in the face with her sneakered foot. Mary regretted not wearing something more substantial. The purple woman fell with a thud and disappeared in a puff of smoke. There was no time to think about it. Mary Soo ran to look for another hiding place. Then she saw it the Big Donut.

Looking for the others she ran right into the shop. Two teenage boys stood behind the counter. Mary Soo burst in.

"Call the police. Two weird women are after Steven and me," blurted out Mary.

One of the boys waved at someone outside. The white skinned woman had her large nose pressed against the glass. The large cube headed woman walked in.

"Oh don't mind them they're the Crystal Gems," said one boy.

"Yeah, they're like Steven's aunts. They mean no harm," said the other.

"Mean no harm?! Then why is one of them holding a spear?"shouted Mary.

"Enough give us Steven," said Garnet.

"No, there is no way I am giving that boy to a bunch of psychos like you. Now I'm taking Steven back to his father. Don't you dare follow me!" With that Mary Soo stormed out of the shop.

A few minutes later Greg was finishing yet another car when Steven's babysitter marched up. She thrust little Steven into his arms.

"I have had enough of this bloody backwards little town and its weird little people," she shouted. "I am going leaving this town and I am going to boarding school. Don't call on me again! Goodbye."

She was so angry she left without taking her pay. Greg looked down at his son.

"Hey Stu ball, how would you like to visit Pearl tomorrow?" he asked.


	10. Life Lessons

_Steven_

Greg staggered back to his van. He had the best meal in a long time at the diner and plenty of beer to wash it down. Though it was getting dark,and Greg was tipsy, he knew the way home. He had just reached the car wash when he heard a noise.

"Who's there?" called out Greg.

He picked up a rock. Still more noise. Little Steven stepped out from the shadows.

"Daddy, the Gems are gone," sobbed Steven as he ran into Greg's arms.

The remark sobered Greg up, "Steven wipe your nose and tell me exactly what happened."

Steven choked back another sob, "The- the gems went on a mission. They- they said they would only be a little while and to wait at home. I waited and waited all day but they never came back!"

Steven broke down again crying. Greg comforted his distraught son as best he could but even he didn't know what to do. If the Gems were truly gone who would teach Steven about his powers? What would they do if a monster came shambling to town? But none of that mattered right now, Steven did.

"Steven, have you had any supper?" asked Greg. The little boy shook his head. "Okay, how about we go back to the Beach house. I'll make you some supper. Sound good?"

When Greg got there he was disappointed. The place was a mess with dirty clothes and food wrappers strewn about. The kitchen was worse. Steven had tried feeding himself cereal. Greg would need to clean that up. He looked in the fridge and cupboards there was precious little to eat.

Still there was pasta, tomato paste and some hotdogs. Greg gave Steven a glass of milk and set to work. His little boy watched as he chopped up some onions, and the hotdogs. Greg set mixture on the ring.

"Daddy?"piped up Steven.

"What is it Stu ball?" Greg was looking for some oregano.

"Do you think the Gems are dead?" asked Steven.

"No, no, they probably just got busy or something. Hey would you like to watch some TV?" asked Greg.

"Okay,"Steven ran up the stairs.

Greg could see his bed wasn't made. After what seemed like a long time dinner was finally ready. He called his son down. Despite being very upset Steven wolfed down his food. It was late now. Steven yawned.

"Hey there, how about you brush your teeth and get ready for bed?" asked Greg.

"Will you read me a story?" asked Steven.

"Of course."

While Steven was in the washroom Greg cleaned up. He had barely started when Steven came out wearing his little pajamas. They were a little small. Yet another expense Greg had to pay for. Greg picked up his son and carried him up the loft.

"Say Stu ball what would you like to read?" asked Greg.

"Pearl reads from the Big Book of Fairy Tales," answered Steven.

Greg forced a smile and looked down at the stories. Hansel and Gretel was not a good story right now, neither was Snow White or Cinderella. He settled on the Elves and the Shoemaker. He was halfway through the story when Steven started to nod off. Greg stepped out of bed. Steven's eyes snapped open.

"Daddy could you stay with me for a little while?" asked Steven.

"Okay Stu ball," Greg turned off the light.

"And keep the light on."

"Sure."

Soon enough Steven was sound asleep. Greg gingerly stepped out again. He had a lot of cleaning to do.

After pursuing an invisible Gem monster for hours Pearl had had enough. She left her teammates to their own devices and warped back home. She hoped she wasn't too late for Steven's dinner. As she stepped off she noticed how quiet and dark it was.

The lights turned on and Greg stepped up. His expression was foul, "Don't say anything. Steven's finally asleep. What were you thinking leaving him alone like that?"

"I have no excuse Greg. We were tracking a dangerous monster and we lost track of time," admitted Pearl.

"Do you have any idea how much you scared Steven today? He came to me crying. He thought you were dead." Pearl cringed. Greg was not however finished. "I came here and the place was like a pigsty. How could you let the place go like that?"

"It was clean when I left this morning. Greg have you been drinking?"

"Never mind that. You need to get your act together. And where is Garnet and Amethyst?"

"Still hunting. I left them to care for Steven."

"And yet you left him alone for hours. You know it was hard leaving Steven with you guys. It thought it was for the best. Guess I was wrong."

"Greg, I'm sorry. I tried, I really did."

The pleading look on Pearl's face convinced Greg that she was sincere. Still that left the others, "Okay I am leaving Steven here, for now, but under these conditions. First off you will never leave Steven alone like that again. You will always have at least one team member at the Beach House. If all three have to leave for a mission you will inform me. I can take care of him for a while. Secondly you will keep the fridge stocked up. Steven is a growing boy. He needs healthy and nutritious foods. And finally you will never leave him alone for that long again. You really frightened him. If I see you not honoring these conditions I will take Steven back and Gem or no you will never see him again. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Look Pearl you're trying your best. I can see that. Can you call me when the others get in?"

With that Greg left. Pearl went up to the loft and looked at Steven. The little boy was sleeping so peacefully. He twitched. Pearl wondered exactly what he was dreaming about or even what dreaming was like but Pearl would never know.

Sleeping though necessary for humans was considered a waste of time for Gems. As a servant Pearl was always on duty. As a Crystal Gem Pearl was always fighting for her freedom. The sky lightened. The warp pad flashed.

An angry Ruby stepped off. She jabbed a finger at Pearl.

"I hope you realize that your little stunt cost us dearly. Now Sapphire and Amethyst are poofed. It could be years before we track down that invisible gem again," shouted Ruby.

"Oh go jenk yourself you mentally challenged toaster."

"Excuse me? Why you when I reform with Sapphire I'll-"

"I'll tell you exactly the same thing. Greg was just here and he's very angry. I don't blame him either. We haven't had a dangerous gem sighting in years and yet we left Steven all alone."

"Hey Steven can handle himself."

"No he can't. Steven isn't a Gem he's a little boy. He needs his dinner, clean clothes and someone to put him to bed at night. While we were hunting that Gem, Steven thought we had died. So yeah you and Sapphire and Garnet can all just jenk yourselves."

"We'll talk about this later," said Ruby as she stalked into the temple.

A few minutes later Amethyst stepped out of the temple door. She gave a big stretch.

"Man hunting gems makes me so hungry," said Amethyst as she walked into the kitchen.

She pulled out a bag of Chaaps she had hidden. Enraged Pearl swatted it away.

"Put that down. That food is for Steven," said Pearl harshly.

"Meh, we can always get more money from Greg," replied Amethyst.

"That money is meant to care for Steven. If you want to eat I suggest you go get it yourself."

Pearl glared down at Amethyst. The purple gem could see she meant business. Not wanting to push it any further Amethyst backed down.

"Fine, those Chaaps taste rotten anyways. I'm going out."

One week later after Amethyst had been released for shoplifting Pearl stood with Steven in front of the stove.

"Now look very closely. You're getting to be a big boy and it's time to teach you how to cook. Today we'll be making chili. Now watch how I chop up these onions..." It was the first of many cooking lessons that Pearl gave Steven.

 _Peridot_

Peridot checked the address coordinates again. As tunnels and doorways go it was just like any other and she couldn't afford to be late on her first day. She knocked on the door. No one answered. It did, however, swing open.

Once her eyes got used to the bright lights Peridot found herself in the biggest chamber she had ever seen. On the far wall gem shaped holes went straight up to the roof. Peridot could not see the east and west ends of the chamber. Every so often a strange spidery contraption drilled yest another hole in the wall. The noise was deafening.

Suddenly a large hand clamped down on Peridot's shoulder she let out a little shriek. She whirled around the owner of the hand didn't calm her down any either.

A large rainbow haired gem bared her teeth. Through the whine of the drill she spoke, "Welcome to the Gulag 69-2's Kindergarten. I'm Omega Bismuth. My Stars you are tiny."

"Omega Bismuth?"

"Yes, I am the last of my kind. State your designation mutant Peridot."

"Peridot Facet 2F5L Cut 5XG."

"Well Peridot here let's get to work."

"B-but I'm just a trainee. I'm not qualified to work in a kindergarten."

"Here in the gulag we do not have many luxuries. So you will learn as you earn. Come with me."

The first thing the Bismuth did was to introduce Peridot to the plug and flask robinoids. Then she ordered Peridot to scan the tunnels for corundum deposits. Within five minutes Peridot found a deposit.

"Very good little Peridot. Now what type of gem is that good for?"asked Bismuth. She slapped her hand on Peridot's shoulder.

"Er, Rubies I guess," said Peridot.

"That's right. Here in Outpost 69-2 we export 2 types of gems, Rubies and Peridots. Are you wearing cloth little one?"

"Er yes I'm less than a year old. I can't form a uniform yet."

"By the Diamonds you are young. Are you a preemie? Never mind, in order to work here you must look the part. Come I will take you to get your template."

The big Gem pulled Peridot by the hand back into the main tunnels. They came finally to a supply depot. Where Bismuth looked down at Peridot's files.

"Hmm it says here you are a level 4 technician trainee. No wonder why you are here. Right hold still. I'm going to download the template into your gem."

Omega Bismuth then placed some wires directly onto Peridot's gem. Peridot's eyes rolled back and she saw stars. Once she came to Bismuth pulled her up.

"That was dramatic little one. Come, time to get back to work." She led Peridot to an even larger cavern. Inside was some sort of green carpeting. Strange fuzzy animals milled around. The Bismuth swept her hand. "Normally I would have my trainees start out with helping to decant the newborns but you are so small they would not take you seriously. These animals are called lambs. They come from Earth. We use their fur to make the diapers and the jumpsuits of the newborn Peridots. Your mission is to shave off and gather their fur."

Bismuth handed her an electric razor. Peridot held it awkwardly. She walked to the nearest lamb and tried to hold it. Peridot was rewarded with a kick to the face. It ran off.

"Stupid clodding lamb, get back here!" shouted Peridot. She raced as fast as her legs would carry her.

Bismuth laughed, "I'll leave you to it. Your shift ends when you have shaved all the lambs."

Peridot went to another lamb. This time holding it firmer she was rewarded with a nasty bite. The lamb struggled as Peridot brought the shaver closer and closer. With a mighty twist the lamb leaped out of Peridot's grip causing Peridot to shave part of her scalp. As the lamb ran off Peridot felt her bald spot. This wasn't working out. Then she remembered the plug robinoids.

Racing back to the the kindergarten Peridot found the plug robinoids.

"What giving up so soon?" asked Bismuth.

"I have an idea," answered Peridot.

She scooped up about half a dozen robinoids and raced back to the lamb's den. Still in her little world she programmed the robiniods to seek out the lambs' fur and to retrieve it. She sat back and watched the show. The lambs did not view the tiny robinoids as any sort of threat. The little robinoids climbed onto the lambs' backs without any objection. Nor did the lambs protest as the robinoids started shaving. This was going to be so easy.

"You figured it out. So much for giving you busy work," said Bismuth behind her.

"Gah you startled me," cried Peridot.

"You earned your pay today. Come with me to the canteen," ordered Bismuth.

Still through yet another set of tunnels. Peridot found it cozy but to her trainers it was claustrophobic. Finally they came to a mid sized chamber. Inside was a cafeteria where young gems like Peridot stood in line. Bismuth downloaded some credits onto her account. As Peridot waited patiently she tried to get a look at what was being served. Still no luck. Finally Bismuth and Peridot came to the front.

"Give me a serving of shockolite pudding,"ordered Peridot.

The serving gem a low quality Dolamite laughed, "Ha, ha you're funny. Where did a Peridot like you even hear about shockolite?"

"Er, at the hospital where I was staying?" replied Peridot uncertainly.

"Well it must have been a high caste place. No we do not have shocklite."

"Remember little one when I said this place does not have luxuries," said Bismuth gently.

Peridot fumed, "Well what can I get here?"

"We have light buns. Lots of light buns,"answered the Dolamite. She slammed down a puck shaped thing on the tray.

"Lousy pay what good is having money if you can't spend it?" muttered Peridot as she sat down.

"You'll understand as you get older. Now eat your food," ordered Bismuth.

"Argh, this isn't a light bun it's more like a puck!"

"It's time for you to be weened anyways."

Grumbling Peridot finished her meal. Dismissed by Bismuth she headed back to her trainers' apartment. Despite the luxurious surroundings her trainers were not happy.

"Gah this jalla is vile," said Emerald.

"Forget the jalla. I can feel the walls closing in," said Jet. She was curled up in a ball.

"Hello teachies did you miss me?" asked Peridot.

"Peridot how was your first day at training?" asked Emerald. The jalla was forgotten.

"It was different Omega Bismuth showed me some working robinoids and then had me shear some lambs."

"I see you're no longer wearing that jumpsuit." Emerald jabbed Jet in the arm.

"Yes Omega Bismuth, downloaded a level 4 technician jumpsuit template onto my gem. It hurt," replied Peridot.

"So would you like to get some food to celebrate?" asked Jet.

"Not really. Bismuth took me to a canteen. The food was terrible. Look I'm going to look at some files Omega Bismuth gave me. Is there anything you need?"

"Not really, just work hard," replied Emerald.

As Peridot stepped into the closet she overheard Jet speaking, "Oh Emerald I am so bored."

"Just keep it together. When Peridot completes her training we can go home," said Emerald softly.

At that moment Peridot vowed to work hard at her studies.


	11. Unpleasant Realizations

_Steven_

The Crystal Gems stood in the beach house. Outside Steven was playing on the beach. Garnet did not look happy.

"Gems I am calling you here because of Steven's lack of progress. Pearl while in your care Steven has shown no signs of using his powers or had his memories of Rose awakened. Care to explain?" said Garnet.

"That's right blame me. I'm the one washes his clothes, cooks his meals and teaches him. It's not like you two do anything to help," replied Pearl vehemently.

"You were the one who knew Rose best. So explain why Rose hasn't awakened."

"I don't know maybe because we're not allowed to talk about the war or take him to gem sites or even demonstrate our powers," said Pearl.

"She's got a point Garnet," said Amethyst.

"Amethyst you aren't helping," said Garnet through gritted teeth.

"And neither are you. Honestly it would help a lot if you both got involved in the household chores," said Pearl.

"We both know that's all your good for," snapped Garnet.

"Guys," said Amethyst.

"What did you say?" hissed Pearl dangerously.

"I said that a low down Pearl is only good for housework," said Garnet forming her fists.

"Guys! Greg's at the door with Steven," shouted Amethyst. Pearl crossed her arms. She wasn't going to budge. Amethyst sighed, "Fine I'll go get it."

When the door opened Greg stood with Steven beside him. He looked angry, "I caught my son playing in a set of swimming trunks. Care to explain?"

"Ah that's what you're supposed to wear at the beach?" said Amethyst.

"Not in the middle of November you aren't," snapped Greg.

The gems looked at each other. They had screwed up.

A few days Amethyst sat on the couch doing something she truly hated- thinking. Rose for all her kindness cared very much for her personal comfort. She never would have stood by and let someone make her feel uncomfortable. Yet Steven in near freezing weather let the gems put him outside in nothing but a set of swimming trunks. Pearl thought thought that he could use the light to strengthen his gem but that did not change the fact that Greg brought him in blue and shivering, clearly uncomfortable.

Amethyst decided to test Steven or more like play a practical joke. As she set to work the Purple gem almost hoped that Steven would fall for it. She set up her trap.

One dark morning while Pearl was buying groceries Amethyst called up to Steven.

"Hey Steven, you want some really cool powers like us?"

Steven little head popped out from the loft "Do I? Of course. What do I have to do?"

"You see Steven the problem with you is that you're not color coordinated. What you really need to do is to change your coloring. I've got a tubful of dye to help with it."

The little sucker raced down.

A couple of hours later Pearl came back with an armful of groceries. She saw Amethyst sitting at the breakfast bar.

"What are you smirking about?" asked Pearl as she set down the groceries.

"I've got a surprise for you," Amethyst called out. "Hey Steven come on down and show Pearl your new look!"

Steven came rushing down from the loft. Every inch of his body was a bright pink even his hair had a pinkish tinge. Pear numbly. The room was silent except for Amethyst's snickering.

"Hey Pearl, Amethyst says this will give me gem powers," said Steven brightly.

"No it won't!" snapped Pearl. "Amethyst how could you do this? Come with young man we're going to scrub this off right away."

A couple of hours later, Garnet peered down at Steven. He was even redder than before thanks to Pearl's attempts at scrubbing off the dye. Standing beside Steven were Amethyst and Pearl. The permafusion was furious.

"Gems I do not need to tell you how serious this is. If Greg sees Steven like this he will take him away," said Garnet the cold fury in her voice. "And Pearl I am very disappointed in you. Where were you while Amethyst dyed Steven pink?"

"I was doing my job oh great leader, buying groceries. Why don't you blame Amethyst for this entire mess?" said Pearl.

"Ah guys when will my powers come in?" asked Steven.

"Sorry dude I tricked you. Our powers don't work like that," laughed Amethyst.

"You mean I look stupid for nothing?" Steven started to cry.

"Steven, don't cry we'll figure something out right Garnet?" asked Pearl.

Garnet glared at Amethyst, "That was very cruel of you Amethyst why did you trick Steven like that?"

"To see if he was Rose. Rose was smart man. She would have never fallen for a trick like that," replied Amethyst.

"Amethyst you put Steven in danger," said Garnet with clenched teeth.

"Acting like Steven's Rose is putting Steven in danger. Look I love Rose put she is never coming back. What we have left is Steven!" shouted Amethyst.

"Do you mean you only loved me because you thought I was my Mom?!" cried Steven. The little boy ran right out of the Beach House.

"Steven wait, you can't go out looking like that!" cried Pearl as she raced after him.

Garnet watched them leave. She turned to Amethyst, "I hope you realize how much you upset Pearl with this stunt. Now her dreams of Rose returning to us are shattered."

"No, Pearl accepted Rose's death first. The only one in denial is you!"

"Shut up Amethyst!"

"Who do you think I am Pearl? No Garnet, you need to accept that Rose is never coming back. Steven is his own person. I know it. Pearl knows it. It's time for you to know it too. Steven is not Rose. Treating him like that will only hurt him." Amethyst glared up Garnet her gaze was firm.

"You're smarter than you look," Garnet slumped against the post. She dissipated her glasses. "What do we do now?"

"Hey that's Pearl's job. We just have to remember we have a Steven not a Rose. And we should probably take him someplace sunny so that he can get a tan."

 _Peridot_

Over the next few days Peridot worked hard at her lessons. In the day shift Omega Bismuth gave her small assignments such as processing the lambs' fur, fixing some ancient kindergarten equipment or even tending the silk worms. In the evening her teachers made her take gymnastics and read what they were permitted to about Earth. But it was their next door neighbor that taught Peridot her most important lesson.

One day when Peridot was at home with her teachers she heard a loud explosion.

"What in the star is that?" cried Jet nearly leaping up.

"It came from next door," replied Emerald. "Peridot stay right here."

The two older technicians left leaving Peridot alone. For a while Peridot stayed then getting bored she followed them. In the hallway she could hear the sounds of welders and drills. Peridot followed the noise to a door a few meters down. Not bothering to knock she opened the door only to see the strangest sight in her entire existence.

Crawling over the components of a half assembled pleasure craft were dozens of tiny, brightly colored, furry bipeds. They had large ears, spoke in squeaky voices and had what looked like Pearls embedded in their foreheads. Watching over them was an Apatite and her teachers.

"Peridot I told you to wait at home!" scolded Emerald.

"It's no problem. Hey Peridot welcome to project Pearl," shouted the Apatite.

"Project Pearl?" asked Peridot as she walked over.

"Yes, as you know resources are running low on Homeworld. And there are only so many gems that can to be made except for one the Pearl," boasted Apatite.

"But Pearls are only good for serving," countered Peridot.

A green biped slipped. It dropped to the floor with a thump. Another biped struggled with a blowtorch. Somehow despite their clear incompetence Peridot wanted one.

"That's right but their malleability is their strength. I got this breed of Pearls from the gemetic archives with some modification I was able to make these little engineers," boasted Apatite.

Peridot sat down. She poked one of the little bipeds even picking one up.

"Er tell your Peridot not to interfere with their work," said Apatite uncomfortably.

"Peridot cease and desist now!" shouted Jet.

Peridot dropped the biped. She scurried back to her teachers.

"Your Peridot has quite the will. Why did you ever make her?" said Apatite.

"Hey it's not her fault these look like training robinoids," snapped Jet.

"What Jet means to say is that we were assigned to care for this Peridot. She has an important mission to complete for Yellow Diamond," explained Emerald.

"Hmm I heard. I doubt that a brainless Peridot could master running a Kindergarten,"said Apatite.

"Hey our Peridot is plenty smart. Besides she is doing much better than your weird little Pearls at building whatever that is," snapped Jet.

"It's an interstellar pleasure craft! Building and piloting it is the ultimate intelligence test. Once they do that they'll validate my findings!"

"Oh really? Nobody is going to take your walking toys seriously! Come Peridot, we're leaving," said Emerald as she grabbed Peridot's arm.

Just as they were about to leave the room. Jet noticed something moving in Peridot's jumpsuit. A little fuzzy head poked out.

"I can't breathe in there," squeaked the little green Pearl.

"Peridot, give back the mutant Pearl now!" ordered Jet.

"You are in so much trouble when we get back home young lady!"added Emerald.

When they got home they gave her a long lecture on stealing and exactly what she was permitted to own but the real lesson came months later. It was the beginning of the annual inspection and everyone seemed tense. The governor a disgraced Zircon had everybody Peridot knew line up in the landing bay while a troop of Quartzes and very important looking Hessonite strutted out of a large ship.

"All right you clods, the only reason you misfits are still alive is because my Diamond still has some use for you," announced Hessionite. She walked down the line until she came up to Peridot.

"Why aren't you shaved, Peridot?"questioned Hessionite.

Peridot stammered"Why you see- I'm a .."

"Not you, your owners," snapped Hessionite.

"Peridot has been created to oversee the Cluster. Because of that she has special status," explained Emerald.

The Hessionite sneered. She walked down the rest of the group paying special attention to Omega Bismuth. Never had Peridot seen Bismuth so afraid as she answered Hessionite's questions. She must have given the correct answers because Hessionite broke off the questioning. She walked back to the front of the group.

"All right you pebbles listen up. I don't want to be here and you don't want me here either so to make my life easier I want you all to give me a presentation on the projects you've been working on. In the meantime my team and I will be going over all your logs and personal files. You have one week to prepare. Dismissed!"

The scientists all scrambled away. As Peridot was heading back to work Bismuth came up to her.

"Little Peridot, I think it is time you visited the kindergartens on the other side of the planet," stated Bismuth.

To keep Peridot busy Bismuth had Peridot assemble an overland transport safely out of sight. She could not protect her during the off hours though. Her trainers did that much to Peridot's dismay.

"But everybody's going to the assembly why can't I?" whined Peridot.

"Because it's not safe. Peridot you are too different. Your very existence is controversial and Hessionite's job is to reduce controversy. Best keep out of sight in the meantime," said Emerald.

"Can I go feed at the light chamber then?"

Emerald nodded. Taking this opportunity Peridot raced out the door. She took the service tunnels like a typical Peridot to the assembly hall. When she got there she waited at the back with the Peridots and the other laborer castes. In the front stage the show began. After polite clapping Apatite and her mutlicolored Pearls stepped up front. Years later Peridot would recognize that they looked like teddy bears.

"Thank you very much for coming here. As you all know resources are scarce on Homeworld even with the advent of the inferior Era 2 gems," The audience grumbled most of them were Era 2's. "There can only be so many gems made of any caste. Except for one the Pearls."

In the front Peridot could see Hessionite fidget. Apatite continued oblivious, "But Apatite Pearls are only servants you say. Well I say this the very malleability that matches them to their owners' desires is their very strength. I searched the gemetic archives and modified their templates and made these Pearls you see before you. With the correct breeding and training they can take over even the most complex tasks.

To prove my point I have made them assemble this pleasure craft," The curtains parted revealing the ship in all its glory. The audience was silent. "Your Clarity Hessonite, I invite you to come up on stage and inspect this craft to your satisfaction after which you are welcome to observe my Pearls in their flight maneuvers..."

Peridot felt a large meaty hand clamp down on her shoulder. She let out a squeak as she was pulled around.

An angry Bismuth loomed down, "Little Peridot do you not know how dangerous it is? I think it is time we went to the Zeta kindergarten now!"

They did a quick stop at Peridot's quarters. Her trainers looked so disappointed as Bismuth explained what happened. Then it was onto the overland transport. Bismuth downloaded the coordinates to Peridot.

"You have far too much free time. The journey will take 3 days. You will drive us there with no breaks. Do you understand?" said Bismuth firmly.

"Yes Omega Bismuth," replied Peridot.

Outside on the surface the landscape was harsh and foreboding. At night they passed through harsh jagged peaks and in the day they took shelter in any caves from the harsh sun. Inside the cabin the mood was uncomfortable Bismuth only spoke to Peridot to give orders.

Finally they reached the Zeta site. Bismuth ordered Peridot to park the vehicle inside a cave. When they got inside Peridot was speechless. There inside was a vast wall filled with exit holes. Peridot could not see where it ended either right of left or even down. But it was the inhabitants that interested Peridot the most.

Low grade Nephrites gathered any Ruby that popped out a hole. They gathered them into a small pen where the Rubies stood. One of the Nephrites turned and waved Bismuth over.

"Bismuth how goes it? The harvest of Rubies is the healthiest I have ever seen. We even got a Sapphire," said the Nephrite.

"Nephrite 1HR let me introduce you Peridot 5XG," said Bismuth.

"So the rumors are true. They have created a Super Peridot," Nephrite looked at Peridot as if she were a pile of tailings.

"Nephrite you will show Peridot the same respect as a fellow Kindergartener. Now Peridot I want you to build a drill that will allow us to tunnel to the spaceport."

"Why can't we just build warp pads?" complained Peridot.

"Because of this sun's radiation, now get to work," ordered Bismuth.

Sighing Peridot went straight to work. Bismuth seemed to ignore her she was constantly looking at her files while rouge Rubies ran around shouting. Peridot was just putting the finishing touches on the drill when Bismuth ordered her to stop.

"Peridot stop what you are doing. Go with Nephrite 6HR and package the Rubies," ordered Bismuth.

"But I'm just about finished," said Peridot.

"Now!"

The look Bismuth gave Peridot had her scurrying. Packaging she found out was poofing the Rubies with a gem disruptor and placing the gems in a box. Peridot earned several kicks to her face as the Rubies weren't cooperative. When she was finally done Bismuth called to her.

"Gather the packages and get inside the vehicle. You've suffered enough," said Bismuth. Once they were inside Bismuth turned to Peridot. "Do you know why I was punishing you?"

"Because I disobeyed an order from my trainers," replied Peridot.

"That too but it was mainly to do with something else. This annual inspections are meant to route out anybody who is too different. Which you little Peridot are. The Diamond Authority is a dangerous place and stick out too much and you'll be purged. You'll understand when you get home."

This time Bismuth drove the way back. Peridot frightened Bismuth as when she fell asleep. Still the trip went much faster and by the end of the next day they were home. When they finally parked their vehicle Peridot raced off without looking back like the youngster she was. When she finally got near enough to her quarters she noticed how quiet Apatite's quarters were.

There was no sound of drills or screams and crashes. Peridot knocked gently on Apatite's door. Instead her trainers door opened and Emerald stepped out.

"Apatite and the Pearls were shipped off the outpost. Her findings were too much against the Order of the Diamonds. Come inside you must be hungry," said Emerald.


	12. Bedtime Stories

Bedtime

 _Steven_

It was bedtime Steven had drunk his warm milk, brushed his teeth and put on his pajamas. Now he lay in his bed with Sir Berrington while Pearl sat down right beside him with the Big Book of Fairy tales.

"Okay Steven what story would you like me to read to you tonight?" asked Pearl.

"I want something different," Steven looked over at his mother's picture. "Tell me about my Mom. What was she like?"

"Steven doesn't your father tell you about Rose?"

"He keeps telling me how beautiful and loving she was but you were Mom's friend you knew her for thousands of years. Tell me what was she like?"

"Well your mother was beautiful and brilliant. Rose loved all life passionately. One day Rose and I were watching the shore together when we saw a big monster attacking a ship. This was the first ship we had seen in thousands of years but Rose without asking any questions got Garnet and Amethyst and together we defeated the monster. That ship was the first to sail to North America and it was the first of many ships that came bringing with them thousands upon thousands of humans, including your father's family. They loved this land and built farms and towns. Eventually they became this country, the United States of America."

"Whoa!"

"Yes whoa indeed. Go to sleep Steven we have a big day tomorrow."

Pearl turned off the lights. As Steven's breathing became deeper and deeper Pearl watched. It was so comforting. With her protecting Steven over the night it was almost like having him all to herself. She kept on watching until the sky lightened then she went back to her work.

 _Peridot_

The first day Peridot was home from the hospital Jet and Emerald watched some educational programs with the young gem. As the screens flickered Jet noticed Peridot's eyes were drooping.

"Whoa it looks like you're tired. That's enough screen watching. Time for your downtime," announced Jet.

"But really I'm not tired," yawned Peridot.

"Well I guess that means no light bun for you tonight," said Emerald.

"No wait, I'll get ready," said Peridot.

After they put her in a new set of diapers Peridot tried the potty. Then Peridot picked up Commador Fuzz Fuzz her favorite robinoid and followed Jet and Emerald into their office. Peridot lay in her shroud as they wrapped her up for the night. Just before they were about to hang her up on the hook Peridot's face poked out.

"Teachies, why was I made?" asked Peridot.

"You Peridot were made for an important mission. You are going to watch over the final stages of the Cluster, a powerful geoweapon deep inside the Earth,"said Emerald.

"What's it like on Earth? Are there any other gems?"

"No, Earth is a failed colony. There are no gems there now. All that's left are the native lifeforms and the Cluster which is your job to watch over,"replied Jet.

"Will I be allowed visitors?"

"Peridot you'll be the queen of the colony. As long as you do your job you can do whatever you want,"assured Emerald.

"What's the Cluster like?"

"I don't know. As you get older you'll be able to read reports about it. Now close your eyes it's time for your downtime," ordered Emerald.

Once the little gem had fallen asleep Jet and Emerald crept out of the office. As they watched the screens together Jet put her arm around Emerald.

"You know the office is soundproof. How about we get some private time?"said Jet suggestively.

"But the front room isn't. We'll be overheard by the neighbors. I love Peridot but sometimes I miss our privacy," sighed Emerald.


	13. Zoo Trips

_Steven_

Pearl waited beside Steven as he stood impatiently at the door.

"Steven are you ready for your trip to the zoo?"asked Pearl.

"Yes," said Steven.

"You got your backpack?"Steven showed Pearl the backpack, "You got birdseed? Food for the goats? How about fish for the penguins?"

"I even got a eucalyptus plant for the koalas," boasted Steven.

"That's great, now how about you put on a jacket it's getting cold," said Pearl.

The other gems came out of the temple. Amethyst was smiling as she held a jar of jellybeans.

"Me and Elanor like to rock out with some jellybeans," explained Amethyst.

Garnet looked down at Steven, "Pearl go get Steven some sturdy shoes. These sandals won't cut it."

As Pearl left grumbling Steven looked up at Garnet, "Are we going on a mission?"

Garnet ruffled Steven's hair, "We're on a mission to have fun."

When Steven finally put on his shoes they left for Dad's car wash. When they got there Dad was sleeping, again. Garnet pounded on the door.

"Greg wake up, you promised to take Steven to the zoo," ordered Garnet.

Bleary eyed Greg popped his head out the van, "Now?!"

"We'll avoid the crowds," said Pearl pointedly.

They all got into the van and drove off. Amethyst was grinning from ear to ear until she noticed something.

"Hey we're going the wrong way!" she said.

"We're going to the zoo in Empire City," said Garnet firmly.

"But we've got a perfectly good zoo in Ocean Town," whined Amethyst.

"Yes but it's Ocean Town. I don't want Steven going there, not yet," said Pearl.

"But the elephants rock," muttered Amethyst.

"We're here for Steven,"said Garnet.

The rest of the trip was in silence. Within a couple of hours they were at Empire City. Traffic was light at this time so Greg was able to get to Downtown Park and the zoo there in record time.

"Look at that I can park right next to the gates," laughed Greg.

"Don't," warned Garnet.

Greg dropped them off. Pearl went up to the gates. As Greg came back Pearl waved them inside.

"Good news Steven. We have a special pass today," cried Pearl cheerily. She waved them all in.

"Ooh boy," groaned Greg.

"What animal would you like to see first?" said Amethyst.

"I don't know. It sure is dark," said Steven.

"It's better this way. Most of the animals are nocturnal," cried Pearl with a big grin on her face.

"Nocturnal?" asked Steven.

"It means they're up at night," replied Garnet.

"Let's go see they monkeys," cried Steven as he raced off.

The gems had to run to keep up to Steven. His face fell as he saw the monkeys curled up in their cage.

"Aww, they're still asleep," whined Steven.

"Monkeys, unfortunately are not nocturnal," stated Pearl.

"Hey Steven let's go see the elephants. They sleep for only 10 minutes," cried Amethyst.

She picked up the little boy as he laughed. When they got there, they saw Steven inside the elephant pen stroking the trunk of a large elephant.

"Amethyst, get him out of there it isn't safe," cried Pearl.

"What!? They put harnesses on these guys and make them carry tourists," shot back Amethyst. "Hey Steven get out the jelly beans."

Amethyst grabbed a handful of jellybeans and put them up to the elephant's face. The elephant just blinked at them.

"You're not Elanor," muttered Amethyst.

With some urging they took Steven out of the elephant pen. Then it was onto the zebras. The zebras loved the goat food. Then Steven visited the ostriches and the bears. Steven gave the polar bear some fish.

"Steven how about we go to the seabird exhibit?" asked Pearl.

"Can I feed the fish to the penguins?" asked Steven.

"Of course you can and so can your father," replied Pearl.

That cheered up Greg who was looking nervous. Pearl ran ahead. Steven and Greg looked at the wolves and tiger.

"All right the bird exhibit is open," cried out Pearl.

When they entered the lights were all on. The birds kinda looked like Dad if he didn't have his morning coffee but the penguins perked up when they saw the fish. They ran as fast as their little legs could take them to the window.

"There's a back door. Here I'll let you in," smiled Garnet.

She pulled off a small door from its hinges. Greg followed Steven slowly as the boy went in.

"Remember Steven move slowly. They may not look dangerous but they can hurt you if they're scared," scolded Pearl.

Steven pulled out the fish Pearl had packed. The penguins rushed over. Steven laughed as he fed them.

"Look at that Dad they like me. They like me," said Steven.

The penguins pecked at Steven's hands.

"I think they like your fish Stu ball. Hey give some fish to your old man. This looks like fun," smiled Greg.

They stayed there until they ran out of fish. Garnet announced it was time to see the parrots while Pearl stayed behind. The aviary was right next door so they got there in no time.

When they went inside Steven frowned. "Aw they're all asleep. This is boring."

"I don't know I'm seeing a new side to Eric," said Greg.

His father pointed to a small display. Beside it was a small sign that said 'Eric - the parrot that thinks he is human.' Inside was a tiny bed with a parrot sleeping under the covers just like a human.

"Roast beef, mangoes," muttered Eric in his sleep.

"Hey Steven I think the koalas are up," said Amethyst.

"I'll race you there," laughed Steven.

After they had gone Greg turned to Garnet, "You know this was a really great idea. I have never seen Steven this happy. Thank you."

"Don't mention it – to anyone. Now let's go join them," smiled Garnet.

When they finally joined Steven and Amethyst they explored the rest of the zoo. Like Pearl had said, most of the animals were nocturnal so Steven got to see them frolic and play. They fed the antelopes, watched the hippos wallow and fight and even watched the anteater tear into a hill in its compound.

It was a long evening, Greg yawned, "Guys I think we should call it a night. Where's Steven?"

"I thought he was with you," said Pearl.

They looked around but Steven wasn't anywhere nearby. Garnet took charge.

"Gems fan out and look for Steven," ordered Garnet.

They ran off in all directions. Pearl and Greg were the most frantic looking for Steven. But for all their efforts it was Amethyst who found them.

"Over here," she cried out.

"Amethyst where is argh-" Greg screeched.

There in the lion pit sat Steven. He was cuddling up to the pride leader, a large male lion.

"Hi Dad," said Steven as he waved at Greg. He was totally oblivious to the danger he was in.

One look from Pearl and she came screeching over. "Hang on Steven. I'm coming." called out Pearl.

Garnet gripped her tightly, "Pearl be calm. Steven is safe as long as the lions are calm. Got that?"

Greg leaned over, "Hey little buddy how did you get in?"His heart was pounding. Steven pointed at a small door. "That's uh good. Look it's time to go. How about we go to the gift shop?"

"I want a stuffed lion," cried Steven as he left the compound.

"Of course you do," said Greg under his breath.

Later after Greg had dropped off the gems on the beach and Pearl had taken a sleeping Steven inside Greg turned to the other gems.

"Guys I really want to thank you for doing this with Steven. I was worried that he wouldn't get to regular kid stuff but he really had a great time at the zoo but next time let's go there when the zoo is actually open okay?"

 _Peridot_

Green Zircon manager of Scientific Outpost 69-2 sighed as Emerald walked into her office.

"What is it this time, Emerald?" asked the disgraced Zircon.

"I was wondering if you reviewed our request to take a small leave with Peridot off planet?" said Emerald.

"Emerald, as I told before. You are not allowed to go back to Homeworld until Peridot finishes her education."

"But there is only so much Peridot could learn here. I mean look at her skills checklist, she has to learn Era 1 Gemmish, familiarize herself with the Earth environment and its creatures.."

"Yes, yes I get it, but the only ships that come here are cargo ships and they either head back to Homeworld or go further out. Not I say useful to your Peridot's education."

"But look this is different. I discovered an outpost in the Blue quadrant. It's a zoo – for humans, the local Earth lifeforms. Peridot could learn about humans first hand!"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because Jet and I are so bored. All we do all day is watch over Peridot. There is no demand for our skills here."

"I am going to say this as nicely as possible. This outpost's function is to allow your fellow scientists to perform their more controversial experiments without disturbing Homeworld. As such I do not have the power to requisition a ship no matter how legitimate your claims are for you to go gallivanting off planet. Until Peridot is ready for accreditation you just have to stay here. Is that clear?"

"Well how did Apatite get her ship?"

"She ordered a kit online. Nobody expected her to succeed."

"Well that's what I'll do. Thank you madame administrator."

When Peridot got back home, she saw her trainers in front of a set of screens. For the first time in a while they seemed to be happy.

"Ah, that one!" cried Emerald.

It was Jet who noticed Peridot, "Ah Peridot, good to see you. Emerald and I have decided to expand your skill set. We are just ordering a space yacht and we are going to build it together. Won't that be fun!"

"I guess so but what is the purpose of this project?" asked Peridot.

"Once we're done, we are going to fly this ship to Blue Diamond's royal zoo! You'll see Earth's lifeforms first hand," cried Emerald.

A few weeks later the first kit arrived. Jet and Emerald rent expanded their apartment to include a small workshop. There they built the first ship while Peridot was at work. When the ship caught on fire they ordered another kit. This time they got Peridot to help and got her to take time off her apprenticeship.

"But teachers, I thought you wanted me to learn how to be a kindergarten technician," asked Peridot.

"Oh it's not going to hurt if you miss a few days shaving lambs," said Jet.

"It's a little more than that now," countered Peridot.

"Okay making light buns. Just take the time off will you?"

And so by taking reduced hours at the Kindergarten, Peridot was able to take the time to help Jet and Emerald build the space yacht. It soon became obvious that Peridot had a talent for building things. But since Peridot was a Peridot and gemetically engineered to be smarter it came as no surprise.

When Peridot was finally done on the third try Emerald and Jet beamed with joy.

"Right let's call the zoo right away," said Jet.

"No, no not just yet we have to look important. Peridot make us some clothes," ordered Emerald.

When Holly Blue Agate received the call she was overjoyed. Two Gems technicians but important looking Gems were on the line. They needed to observe humans for a top secret project and Holly's zoo was the top candidate. Could this mean the Diamonds were opening up Earth? Dreams of scientists and diplomats flooding her little zoo flooded her mind. Everything had to be perfect.

Then she saw one of her off color Amethysts just longing around. If Holly had blood it would be boiling. She kicked the Amethyst right in the leg.

"You there, straighten up and get your hideous sisters down to the landing bay. I want all of you to assemble there. We have important dignitaries," barked Holly.

The useless gem scrambled away. Such poor form. In no time the station's sensors detected an approaching craft. One of the Peridots gave the docking coordinates. Holly almost felt a twinge of pride as all the Quartzes assembled in the landing bay. The ship landed.

It was a simple pleasure craft. That should have been Holly's first clue but she ignored it. Oh the two technicians looked so sharp with their elaborate hairstyles and their shawls were actually real. They proudly stepped out of their craft. Holly walked up to them as quickly as her dignity allowed.

"Welcome to Blue Diamond Historical zoo. I'm Holly Blue Agate the manager," said Holly.

"Charmed, I'm Jet 2BS and this is Emerald 3VO. We're here to observe the humans as a vital part of our project assigned to us by Yellow Diamond herself,"said the small Black one.

"Excellent if you follow me I will give you a tour of our facilities, followed by some light refreshments," said Holly.

"At least let us shut down the ship," laughed the Emerald. "Hey Peridot you can come out now."

A large yellow mass of hair followed by a very familiar face peeked out of the ship. Holly Blue's eyes shrunk in their sockets.

"You!" shouted Holly. She was so upset that she poofed instantly.

The three technicians looked down at the blue gem on the floor. The Quartzes seemed strangely relaxed. The Peridot picked up Holly and inspected her gem for any damages.

"I'll take that off your hands," said a skinny Jasper as she came forward.

She took Holly Blue's gem off the strange Peridot's hands. The technicians looked lost.

"Well that was a fiasco. Holly Blue was going to introduce our Peridot to the humans. What will we do now?" asked Jet.

"Wait you went all the way here to for a mere Peridot?" blurted 8XG a large Amethyst.

"Peridot is a gemetically engineered gem designed to supervise the last stages of a project on Earth," replied Emerald proudly.

"So she's a super Peridot?" observed the Jasper.

"Yes she is and it is vital she learns as much as possible about Earth and without Holly Blue's access how are we going to learn about humans?" said Emerald.

Jasper smiled, "Oh I have a few ideas. Hey 8XJ grab the Peridot and take her to the assimilation bay!"

The little gem protested as a large curly haired Amethyst bodily picked her up and carried her off.

The next thing Peridot knew she was floating in a small lake and wearing a strange outfit. Floundering in the water she made it to the shore. As she lay on her back grotesque faces with shades varying from puce to dirt brown stared down at her.

"Welcome new human I'm Y6," said an immature human.

He reached his hand down. Peridot took it and Y6 pulled her up. He looked stronger than she thought.

"And what is your designation?" Y6 looked at her with his brown eyes. Peridot noticed his shoulder length brown hair.

"I'm Peridot cut 5XG. Where am I?" asked Peridot as she looked around.

"You are at our home. I am J10," replied a young female with blonde hair.

Peridot studied the zoo creatures. They all wore a blue vest with a long white loincloth and wide belt that covered their chest. The humans looked disturbingly like gems only wrong and appeared to be in many stages of development. As Peridot noted before their skin came in unpleasant shades of brown and pink but it was their empty headed expressions that were the most disturbing. Like a newborn Ruby only happy.

"Now it is time to play," said a strange voice. Peridot leaped in the air in fright. She whirled around.

"Ah who said that," she shouted.

"ha, ha, silly 5XG. That is the little voice that guides us," said J10. She pointed at her purple earrings.

"Little voice?" asked Peridot.

"Yes the little voice that tells us what to do and guides us in our lives. Do you not have a little voice?" asked J10.

"Those would be my trainers," replied Peridot.

"Come let us race up the hill," shouted W6.

Peridot slowly followed the humans. They laughed as they rolled down the hill and ran back up again. It looked stupid.

"5XG why are you not playing with the others?" asked the little voice.

"Because this game is dumb,"replied Peridot.

"You will comply," said the voice. Peridot felt a light shock.

"Okay, okay I'm going," said Peridot.

The green gem rolled down the hill. It was a stupid as she expected. She kept this up until the humans stopped tuckered out.

"Now wasn't that fun?" asked the voice.

"Oh yes, that was the most fun I had all day," said an older female.

"I'm feeling slightly nauseous," replied Peridot, another shock came.

"Now it is time to eat," announced the voice.

Peridot looked around. Brightly colored food pods appeared in what Peridot identified as trees. The humans picked the pods and proceeded to eat them. Peridot followed their example. The pod was sickly sweet and bland. It reminded Peridot of the low quality food that newborn industrial grade Gems ate at her colony as a treat.

"It the food not delicious?" asked the voice.

"Yes it is very delicious," called out W6.

The other humans gushed at this awful treat. Peridot merely chewed her pod. Then it was time for the next activity – smelling flowers. Peridot didn't know what flowers were so she watched the humans sniffing small brightly colored structures in the bushes. The flowers smelt pleasant. Peridot wondered how they would taste so she bit one.

"5XG you will cease destroying the flowers," ordered the voice. Another shock this time stronger.

The green gem muttered to herself but complied. Then the voice ordered them all to have a bath. The humans all flocked to a waterfall with a small lake. They dived into the water having a great time. Peridot splashed dutifully in the water. She hoped that her limb enhancers would be okay.

Finally bath time was done. The great nagging voice now ordered them to sleep. The humans all curled up in their downtime but Peridot couldn't sleep. The habitat was so open and Peridot was cold and wet. She lay stiffly on the ground as the simulated sky darkened.

"5XG it is time to sleep now," demanded the voice.

"That is impossible,"stated Peridot.

"You will comply."

"Okay, okay just let me make myself comfortable."

The green gem proceeded to dig a small hole in the simulated ground. The other humans sat up.

"5XG you are damaging the habitat. Stop at once," stated the voice.

"No I am cold wet and I need a closet. Until my hole is finished there is no way I am sleeping."

The shock was excruciating. Peridot screamed and rolled on the ground.

"You were asked to comply, you were asked not to damage the habitat," said the voice. It gave her another shock.

"Stop it. I don't want to be here anymore," cried Peridot.

Rescue came in the form of a large Amethyst charging through a never before seen door. She threw Peridot over her shoulder and carried her out of the habitat. The humans all stared in confusion.

"I have never seen anyone activate the punishment protocols," muttered the Amethyst.

When the door had closed the Amethyst dropped Peridot on the floor. Her teachers came running over looking terribly embarrassed.

"We are so sorry that Peridot upset the humans like that," said Emerald.

"No problem, with a quick mindwipe this will all be a distant memory," replied the Amethyst.

"And what about your manager?" asked Jet.

"That slave driver? We should thank you. We needed the break," added the skinny Jasper as she came into the room.

The other Quartzes followed behind her, laughing at Peridot. Fuming Peridot pulled off her earrings.

"That's all very nice but how am I going to observe the humans now?" questioned Peridot.

"Oh we have observation floors all over the station,"smiled the Jasper.

Peridot had looked ridiculous for nothing.


	14. Coming into their Own

_Peridot_

Peridot first felt the ground trembling before hearing the Earthquake alarms. Instinctively she ran out of her closet. Outside the klaxons blared and the lights flickered. She saw her trainers cowering under the table as the ground shuddered ominously. They were fine. Peridot stabbed the door panel.

"Peridot, what are you doing?," cried out Emerald.

"My job," said Peridot and raced out into the chaos.

Despite the damage done to the corridors Peridot made it very quickly to the kindergarten. Bismuth and the others were already scrambling with repairs. Still Bismuth turned around.

"Peridot that was almost prompt. Use your nimble little body and repair the matrix shunts," ordered Bismuth.

And so Peridot did, as well as salvaging and repairing the injectors, and reinforcing the kindergarten walls. Then she was ordered to check on the lambs and euthanize the injured. Peridot did everything- almost. All in all, the repairs took over two days with Peridot not even taking a break to feed. Still there was one final thing that she had to do. The young gem marched back to the kindergarten.

From the stance that Peridot made Omega Bismuth knew that Peridot was going to ask that question again. They were in the nearby Kindergarten and Peridot had finished drilling her set of holes when she walked up to Bismuth.

"Bismuth, I have been working for you for over four years. I have shaved lambs, drilled holes, implanted geodes and monitored fetal development,"stated Peridot.

"Yes Peridot you have," Bismuth tried not to roll her eyes.

"When will I get to take part in caring for a newly minted gem?"

"In due time. Why do you keep asking that question over and over again?"

"Because I have a mission to perform. I can't stay here forever!"

"That again. Peridot don't you realize how good you have it here? Why go back to Homeworld?"

"Other Peridots my age have completed their training. Other Peridots are working."

"Other Peridots are slaves, equipment. Don't tell me about your certification. You will be treated just the same as the others." Peridot's face was still set. "You still want to complete your precious training so much? Fine I will give you what you want!"

With that Omega Bismuth stormed off. She came back a few moments holding a tiny red screaming thing. Omega Bismuth thrust it into Peridot's arms.

"This, is a premature Ruby. Care for and train it. If you are successful I will call in the accreditation official and you can leave this place you hate so much," snarled Bismuth. The burly gem stalked away.

Peridot at her new charge. As it screamed and thrashed Peridot studied it. The gem was small, the size of a plug robinoid. Its gem was on its arm. It was so premature it couldn't even create a jumpsuit. The thing screamed once again and burnt Peridot's arms. She dropped the little bombshell.

"You follow me to the quartermaster's," ordered Peridot.

"No, you are a slagging Peridot," screamed the brat. Then peed on the floor and ran off.

So the thing couldn't even hold its waste and yet it knew all about caste dynamics? Great. Peridot ran after the little monster.

When she finally caught it, Peridot carried the screaming little thing through the halls. Despite the squirming, biting and immense heat Peridot held on. She could feel the eyes of the other gems staring at her. Finally she reached the quartermaster's. The Dolamite was clearing away the last of the debris.

"You get me a leash and a set of diapers," ordered Peridot.

"What is that?" gasped the Dolamite.

"My latest assignment, now get me that diaper."

The Dolamite produced asked for objects. She helped Peridot put on the diaper on the screaming little red brat. When Peridot put on the leash she set the Ruby down. The little gem screamed and burnt her clothes and leash off.

"Get me some asbestos shield cloth," said Peridot tiredly.

Emerald and Jet were looking at some planetary files. It had been far too long since they flew off anywhere and the colony was boring.

"Ooh this place has some great cities. Let's get Peridot to fly us there," cried Jet.

"No, we can't just go gallivanting off whenever we feel like it. Think of Peridot's education. Now this place has a survival training facility," said Emerald brightly.

They plotted and planned their next trip. It would take some time off of Peridot's training but it would be so worth it. Then they heard the screaming.

"Hey teachies," said Peridot as she opened the door. She was holding a screaming little bundle.

"What is that?" exclaimed Emerald.

The little red thing leaped from Peridot's arms. It ran around the quarters, burning the flooring.

"That is my latest assignment. I'm supposed to care for this premature Ruby and train it," replied Peridot.

Jet winced as she heard a crash. The little monster had burnt one of the table's legs.

"Well restrain that thing. It's ruining the apartment," ordered Jet.

Peridot tiredly shambled after the little thing as it ran around throwing and breaking things. Finally an exasperated Emerald caught the little thing.

"There, now take this thing to your closet," she ordered.

"Um, the suspension hook is here," said Peridot.

"Fine, just keep it quiet,"snapped Emerald.

The two technicians went back to their office and did their best to ignore the screams. Still the noise seeped in and it didn't stop. After a while they peeked out the door. Peridot had wrapped the little monster in a white wrap and was rocking it.

"Peridot put a soother in that thing's mouth," shouted Emerald.

"I did," Peridot raised a melted soother to show them.

"That's it. Jet, pack your things," ordered Emerald.

"Wait! Where are you going? What about my training?" cried Peridot.

"Peridot there are some things you have to learn on your own. We're going on vacation," answered Jet firmly.

"And make sure the apartment is repaired by the time we get back," added Emerald.

And now Peridot was alone. She ignored the little monster's screams as she made a set of little clothes. Her training as a kindergartener allowed sew passably well. Still the little Ruby screamed and screamed. As Peridot put the final touches on a set of booties, the door pounded.

"Law enfowcement, open up," ordered the off color Amethyst. Peridot opened the door. The Amethyst apologetically loomed as she stepped inside. "There are several complaints of screaming from your apartment. What are you doing?"

Peridot tiredly pointed to the suspended bundle, "My latest assignment. I am to care for and train this premature Ruby."

"Oh I thought they euthanized pwemature Wubies? Where are your twainers?"

"On vacation, I have no idea when they'll be back."

"Well then keep it down. You might want to take it to your wowkshop. Carry on."

Then Amethyst marched stiffly off. Peridot noticed just how tired she was. Still the Ruby screamed on. She marched up to the bundle. Roughly she pulled off the covering on the baby's face.

"Ruby, enough. I'll deal with you in the morning," Peridot jammed a gag in its mouth. The green gem slumped off to her closet.

When Peridot woke up in the morning she felt very hungry. The apartment was silent. Normally she would go to the light chamber to feed but there was no way that little Ruby could sit still, let alone get the nutrients she needed. Peridot unwrapped the brat.

"Come on time to eat," sighed Peridot.

She dressed the little Ruby and put the asbestos leash on her. It was a long journey as Peridot dragged the kicking and shouting gem down to the canteen. To make sure she didn't damage anything, Peridot picked up the squirming Ruby.

"I'd like two light buns," said Peridot as politely as she could. The Dolamite still staring shoved two light buns forward. Peridot bit into one, "Gah my tooth. This is way too hard. Give me gruel."

"You're worse than your teachers," muttered Dolamite. She handed two bowls to Peridot.

The young gem went to a nearby table. She tied Ruby to a chair and attempted to feed the little monster.

"No, yucky bad," shouted Ruby.

The other patrons, one of her coworkers, with a gaggle of newborn Peridots stared at her. Peridot cringed inwardly.

"Ruby, shut up and eat," said Peridot through clenched teeth.

"No!" Ruby slapped away the spoon. She burned away the chair she was sitting in.

Sighing Peridot ran after the little gem again. Only to see it in Dolamite's large hands.

"Peridot, your little monster is destroying my canteen. Get it out of here and don't come back until you've paid for the damages. I'll notify the others about this as well," said the furious Dolamite.

"Then how am I going to feed this Ruby?" whined Peridot.

"You can take this shale to go. Get out of here."

Peridot then carried the Ruby to her teacher's workshop. Considering that it was used to build three space yachts it should take the Ruby's temper tantrums. At least her neighbors were used to the noise. As the Ruby ran around screaming and doing her best to break things, Peridot sat down and read some files, any files on heat resistant materials.

The next few days were in a daze. Peridot marched back and forth from the quartmaster's to the workshop. Between gathering heat resistant materials making it into something useful and caring for the Ruby. Peridot had no time to herself. She wondered how she was going to cope with all this work and then the door chimed.

"Peridot, what are you doing. It's been five days since you last showed up for work," said Omega Bismuth as she stepped in.

"My assignment, remember? I've been caring for this Ruby."

The little Ruby pulled out the work desk drawer and dumped out all the tools. It screamed and threw a spanner at Peridot's head.

"That thing's still alive? No matter, as a kindergartener you have many tasks to do at one. Report to the kindergarten at once."

"Die, you treacherous caste" shouted Ruby as she bit into Omega Bismuth's leg.

"And see that this thing keeps out of trouble," added Bismuth.

 _Steven_

"Steven, it's a shield," gasped Pearl.

Steven in his childish way was trying to summon his shield. He had set everybody up exactly the way they were when his gem glowed and had eaten his ice cream. If Pearl had any doubts that Steven was in no way like his mother they were dispelled when he formed his mother's weapon.

Then he lost control and the shield bounced all across the beach house until finally breaking the TV, again. Good thing Amethyst had about twenty in her room. Before any of the Gems could congratulate Steven the ground rumbled. They all including Steven ran outside.

"It's the mother," announced Garnet.

There on the cliff top stood the Centipeedle mother. Pearl had never seen a specimen that big.

"Stay in the house, Steven" ordered Pearl.

"No way. I'm coming too," the little boy ran into the house.

That was fine. They could finish this before Steven came back. The mother ran down to meet them at the beach. It sprayed a line of acid etching a deep trench in the beach. It had to be acid. They ran behind a stray hand. It was poor cover.

"We could really use Steven's shield about now," said Amethyst as the hand melted behind then.

Just when Pearl thought she was going to die she heard Steven's high voice.

"Leave them alone," shouted the boy.

He threw of all things, a rock at the mother. It sprayed a jet of acid. Steven dodged it but not the fridge with all his cookie cats. Now the boy was upset.

"Cookie Cat, he's a pet for your tummy," he sang out the Cookie Cat song as a battle cry.

The boy swung the fridge over his head and launched it at the Centipeedle. The thing let out an unearthly shriek as it was electrocuted.

"Yes," cried Amethyst.

"Gems weapons," ordered Garnet.

In a flash of light they made short work of the monster. Then they turned to Steven. The boy had buried the remains of his cookie cats on the beach, mourning for them like a lost pet.

Still after they gave some reassurances. Steven smiled.

"I'm okay. I think I ate too many cookie cats," he said before barfing.

After sending Steven to bed early. The gems sat around the living room.

"I don't know why we're talking right here. Steven might hear us," said Pearl.

"He's asleep," said Garnet in a voice that brooked no argument. "Gems, now that Steven's powers are starting to emerge it is time he started contributing to the team."

"Ah, seeing that he can't make his weapon whenever isn't that a little too early?" asked Amethyst of all things.

"At the very least I should start a training program," added Pearl.

Garnet glared at the two. Their reflections showing up on her visor, "We don't have a hundred years to make a foot soldier. They're coming and Steven needs to be the leader like his mother was."

"Steven is not Rose, Garnet," snapped Pearl.

"You still think he's weak because he's half human. Well I believe in him," said Garnet.

"That's low even for you Garnet. Steven maybe a gem but he's also a boy. He doesn't know what to do like us. He needs to grow," said Pearl.

"So says the expert on everything," smirked Amethyst.

"That's right I spend the most time caring for him. Why wouldn't I know what's best," said Pearl.

She won that round but Garnet wasn't finished, "Point taken but we don't have the time. I had a vision. They're coming for us, within the week."

Amethyst dropped the motor oil sandwich she was eating. "Oh man, I mean look at us. There is no way we can fight them."

"We can and we will," said Garnet firmly.

"How?" whispered Pearl aware that Steven is in the room.

"There is a ship coming into Earth's orbit. Pearl you will train Steven to create a shield to hide us," said Garnet.

"There is no way Steven will be ready by then," said Pearl.

"Then what do you suggest, Pearl?" said Garnet.

"Rose had weapons. I'll unlock them with a pass code. Garnet you search the battlefield for anything useful," said Pearl.

"And what do I do?" asked Amethyst.

"Steven likes you the best. Keep him occupied, care for him," said Pearl.

"You want me to make him breakfast like you?" Amethyst could barely keep from laughing.

"Just get him a donut or something. Steven isn't ready for this. Let's just keep him happy. Until he's ready he doesn't have to know," said Pearl.

But Steven did know. He had heard everything. Tears welling up in his eyes he turned over and shoved his face into his pillow.

Amethyst like a good little soldier was waiting for Steven to wake up. As the sun rose the boy shifted in his bed and sat up.

"Morning sleepy head, did you sleep well?" asked Amethyst cheerfully.

Steven slowly turned his head. From the looks of it he had been crying. He wiped his nose.

"Amethyst who's coming to get us?" asked Steven.

"What did you hear?"asked Amethyst.

"That a spaceship is coming and it's looking for you."

"Oh shale."

From her hair Amethyst pulled out what looked like a big glowing bobby pin. With a flash it activated. Steven fell off the bed and stairs in a boneless heap. Amethyst gulped. She had just made things worse. Slowly she turned Steven over. He stared blankly. The purple gem dropped him.

"Pearl!" shouted Amethyst as she ran inside the temple.

When Steven woke up he found Amethyst peering over him with a crazy smile. He sat up. His head hurt and his mouth was dry.

"Hello sleepyhead. How do you feel?" asked Amethyst.

"Actually, I'm kinda hungry. What happened?"asked Steven.

"You tripped on a toy while going down the stairs. You were out for hours. Honestly you should tidy up. What do you want to do?" asked Amethyst.

"I want to go get a snack." That made sense Steven had been out for a couple of days.

"Lead on Steven," smiled Amethyst. She hoped that by the time they got back Pearl and Garnet had fixed things.

By the time they got the last frybits. The red eye was in the sky. Steven thought it was normal that there were two suns in the sky. The memory wand really did a number on him. For his own safety Amethyst picked Steven up and carried him back to the others. Amethyst called out to them.

Pearl lifted her head from the telescope,"We saw. Some of us are trying to protect humanity. Where were you?"

As if she didn't know. Amethyst picked her nose, "Eating frybits."

Pearl grunted. Steven rushed over. "Can I see? Whoa it's a giant eyeball, awesome?" He was totally unafraid.

"Not awesome, its a red eye," exclaimed Pearl.

"It's going to infect us all," cried Steven now suitably afraid.

"That's pink eye, Steven," said Garnet coolly.

"It's going to crash into Beach City and crush us along with a bunch of oblivious innocent people. We have to stop it,"exclaimed Pearl.

"What are we going to do?" asked Steven.

"The only thing powerful enough to destroy it is a light canon that belonged to Rose Quartz," said Garnet as she adjusted her glasses.

"My Mom?" asked Steven.

"If Rose were here this would be so easy!" said Amethyst. Did she say that out loud?

"I know but she's not and the canon is missing. We'll have to find another solution?" said Pearl sadly.

"If it belonged to my Mom I bet my Dad knows where it is. He can help us save the day," Steven asked innocently.

Pearl tried to break it to him gently, "Greg is – nice Steven. But I doubt Rose would entrust someone like him with a powerful weapon."

"Your Dad is kinda a mess Steven," said Amethyst putting her hand on Steven's shoulder. Pearl squawked in protest. "I'm just sayin. Even if she did leave it with him he probably broke it or lost it or dropped it in the ocean by now."

"True," said Garnet.

"No way. I'm sure he's just keeping it safe somewhere. I'll go ask him," said Steven innocently.

"We can handle this Steven," said Garnet. The fusion picked up Amethyst and flung her out to the red eye. She hit the ship but did not cause a single scratch. The purple gem landed in the ocean with a splash.

"Uh, I'm gonna go," said Steven.

"Okay good luck," said Pearl automatically. At least Steven would be occupied.

But Steven's father did pull though. Dragging the canon behind his van Greg pulled up to the beach. The red's gravity was even beginning affect the area. The gems could not believe their eyes. He even provided the activation code. The red eye exploded, raining debris over the temple and the town.

"Great job Steven you saved most of the town," cheered Amethyst.

After it was all over, and Greg's van had been rescued, the gems sat down in the temple's burning room.

"After all that's happened, do you still think Steven's not ready?" asked Garnet.

"Steven might have done a lot of cool stuff but he's still a little kid," said Amethyst of all things.

"Amethyst is right. Steven has a lot to learn. I love him but he's nothing like his mother. I don't think he has the strategy, the ruthlessness to lead a war," said Pearl.

"Then we must make him like his mother. Do you understand?" Garnet glared at the both of them.

"Hey don't look at me. I never fought in the war," said Amethyst.

"Then you can show him the basics while you babysit. Pearl and I can hunt down any survivors."

Pearl and Amethyst grumbled. This was a very bad idea.

 _Peridot_

When Peridot finally did decide to grace the kindergarten again Omega Bismuth could see that she was in terrible shape. Her normally pristine hair was messed up and her arms were burned. There were stains on her jumpsuit and bags were under her eyes. Tied up on her back was the screaming little monster.

"Peridot, you forgot the first rule of caretakers, take care of yourself first. Report to the infirmary at once," ordered Bismuth.

"Okay," said the normally sharp tongued gem. She slumped off.

A few moments later a tired looking Peridot slumped into the infirmary. The physician, one of the colony's few Nephrites looked up.

"Ah Peridot, bringing in your new charge I see? Set her down on the table," said the Nephrite cheerily.

Her smile faded as she looked at Peridot's sad state. The young gem plunked down a small angry Ruby.

"Peridot, what happened to you?" asked Nephrite.

It took a while for Peridot to answer. "I spent the last few days caring for this little monster."

"I'm hungry," screamed the Ruby. She burned the table's cover.

"A little firecracker, I see," Nephrite got some heat resistant cord and tied her up. She looked for its gem. It didn't appear to be chipped. "Nice job on making clothes but Peridot always keep the gem exposed. Hmm scans appear normal. How many times have you poofed her?"

"Give me back my shirt you clod," shouted the Ruby.

"None. You know how dangerous it is to poof young gems," replied Peridot.

"I applaud your self control but you need to rest," the Nephrite then poofed the little monster herself and bubbled her gem. "Now get on the table. I need to check you out."

Without protesting the young gem hopped onto the table and phased out of her uniform. As Nephrite was observing her scans she noticed an anomaly. Peridot was quiet, too quiet. Ripping off her visor she saw an unconscious Peridot lying on the table.

"Peridot? Peridot wake up!" shouted Nephrite shaking the young gem.

The green gem would not wake up. Instead through closed lids her eyes rolled in their sockets. Peridot was having some sort of seizure. This was way beyond Nephrite's pay grade.

"Oh look at these shimmering towers," cooed Jet.

Seeing that Peridot was not with them the two technicians were enjoying themselves in an ancient Blue artist's enclave. The architecture was surprisingly practical and beautiful. Presently they were at an outdoor cafe that overlooked the pleasure harbor. It seemed like a waking dream.

"Second Grade technicians Jet 2BS and Emerald 3VO?" said a large blue agate.

"Yes," asked Emerald softly.

"Your experimental Peridot while taking care of your experimental Ruby had seizure. The infirmary physician is very concerned and would like you to return," said the Agate softly.

"Peridot, very well we will return shortly," sighed Jet.

"Oh and there's the matter of a bill. Your colony is suing for damages."

"Great, I am looking so forward to going home," said Emerald tightly.

When they finally landed their ship in the workshop Omega Bismuth was there to greet them. The workshop looked like a class five storm had hit it. The large rainbow haired gem glared at them.

"Peridot is presently resting in the infirmary. The physician believes she was suffering from exhaustion. I cannot believe you would leave such a young gem alone to take care of that Ruby,"scowled Bismuth.

"You were the one who assigned Peridot to take care of that Ruby," snapped Emerald.

"Only to protect her. To delay her leaving. Now she will insist on accreditation and leave this colony."

"What's wrong with that?" shouted Jet.

Bismuth took a deep breath, "If she returns to Homeworld she will be treated just like any other Peridot. I thought that you were charged to protect her."

"We were charged with training her, no more or less," said Emerald.

"Your Peridot has suffered dangerous energy depletion. I give you this. You trained her to work to death like a perfect Yellow worker," with that the Bismuth stalked off.

They found Peridot lying in the infirmary's single bed. The young gem waved weakly at them. Jet and Emerald felt a twinge of shame as the Nephrite passed by them glaring.

"Hi there how are you feeling Peridot?" asked Jet.

"Like I've been hit by a war grade shuttle. I'm sorry about the workshop," said Peridot.

"I'm sorry we left you all alone. We should have been there to help,"replied Emerald.

"Once I'm out. I'll clean up," said Peridot.

"Don't worry. We'll sort it out," smiled Jet.

Peridot smiled weakly. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. The two technicians, turned off the lights and stepped out of the room. The Nephrite physician was there to greet them.

"After her seizures Peridot seemed better. I have never seen anything like it in all my centuries as this kindergarten's physician,"said Nephrite.

"It's called sleeping. Peridot is a gemetically engineered hybrid. She inherited that trait from the earth humans," said Emerald.

The Nephrite shoved a small bundle at the tall green gem. Inside were some white clothes and a Ruby in a bubble. "By the way Peridot was rearing the Ruby in the workshop. You might want to set up base there."

A few moments later Jet and Emerald sat on the floor of their office. They looked worriedly at the screens containing the many, many repair bills Peridot had racked up.

"This is terrible, payment due for a chair, fines for excessive noise. Expensive purchases of asbestos shielding, fluorite and other heat resistant materials? And this isn't even taking the consideration the cost of repairing our apartment. How are we going to afford this?" cried Jet.

"We should have gotten involved in some work projects. As for now simple. We clean up the apartment ourselves,"Emerald pounded on the desk.

Ruby's bubble rolled off the desk and popped. The little monster screamed and ran off.

"Oh shale," said Jet.

When Peridot got home the next day she was feeling refreshed and ready to take on the colony. The mood quickly evaporated when she opened the door.

The apartment inside was in even worse condition than when Peridot had left it. The door to her closet had a hole burnt right through. Scorch marks marred the walls and flooring. The single table was now completely melted. As for the cause for it all. The little Ruby ran around screaming wearing nothing but a little hat while Emerald ran after her. Jet lay on the floor nursing her wounds.

"Welcome home, Peridot," said Jet as she waved at Peridot.

Because of the rest Peridot had received she was able to think clearly. Using her floating fingers she scooped up the little Ruby.

"Emerald, hold the Ruby still while I dress her," said Peridot.

"Let go of me you miserable techies," screamed Ruby.

"I must say I'm surprised. I thought you could handle a small gemling," said Peridot.

"This is different. You were such a good gemling," answered Emerald.

"And you didn't set things on fire," added Jet.

"I was hoping to share some of that jalla you got but it appears I have no choice," Peridot put the leash on Ruby and opened the door.

"Wait where are you going?" cried Emerald.

"Back to the kindergarten. There's an educational creche there," replied Peridot.

The first stop Peridot made was to the workshop. She picked up Ruby's soother, chair and straight jacket. It was a little bit heavy but got to the kindergarten soon enough. Normally her job would be operating and repairing the injectors but in this case she had another job to do. She walked right by Bismuth and over to the creche door.

Inside dozens of young peridots sat watching a screen while a young Nephrite watched over them. The brightly colored walls were covered with letters and numbers.

"Greeting you must be that super Peridot how can I help you?" asked the Nephrite.

"Hello, I heard you retrieved some premature Peridots, can I leave this Ruby here?" asked Peridot.

The Nephrite leaned down and studied Ruby. "Sure, why not? A little gem like this couldn't cause that much trouble."

Peridot walked back to the main kindergarten. Bismuth was waiting for her.

"Ah Peridot, good of you to finally join us. Report to young Emerald. You will assist in caring for the newly minted Rubies," said Bismuth.

Peridot went behind a locked door. Inside clueless Rubies milled about. While on the birthing wall Rubies fell out of their holes even when high up.

"Hey there," called out a voice.

Peridot looked up. There clinging on the wall was a rather messy looking Emerald. She waved at Peridot.

"Do me a solid and repair the holding pen will?"asked the Emerald.

"I was supposed to help out with the emergence process," called up Peridot.

"You are. Look these idiotic midgets need to be contained before they hurt themselves and others. The pen does that."

Peridot made a face. Building the fence was a lot harder with those morons dropping from the sky and bumping into walls. Several times a Ruby would step on Peridot's fencing. Finally she managed to build a sizable pen, then she set to work dropping the wandering Rubies in. They really were idiots.

"Hey Peridot good job, heads up," Emerald dropped a Ruby onto Peridots face.

Peridot picked up the dazed Ruby, "Why in the name of the Stars did you do that?"

"It makes the job that much quicker if someone catches them. Next time use your arms," shouted down Emerald.

After that the work went quickly. Emerald would drop the Rubies and Peridot would catch them. Sometimes they would fall on their own and Peridot would scoop them up. It seemed to be going so well until the comm.

"Peridot 5XG report to the Peridot creche at once," boomed Bismuth's voice.

Bismuth stood in front of the creche door. "Inside," she barked.

The young Nephrite stood in the corner. Her young Peridot charges cowered crying around her. While the Ruby ran around.

"5XG this is a bad gemling," said the Nephrite.

Bismuth glared at Peridot, "Your little Ruby has terrorized her classmates. She burnt five training robinoids and even poofed the young Nephrite. Normally if a gemling emerged so unmanageable she would be shattered. But Homeworld has heard about a premature Ruby surviving so that's not possible. So your mission miss smartie jumpsuit is to train and discipline that little monster. Do not return until it is done. I will determine your punishment afterwards. Do you understand?"

"Yes," said Peridot tiredly.

Peridot shoved the little Ruby into her straight jacket and tied her to her chair. She carried her screaming little burden into the workshop. Aside from the ship they were alone. Peridot plunked down the little chair. She rummaged around for anything to shut that little monster up. Peridot found it.

Thrusting the fluorite pacifier into Ruby's face Peridot snarled, "Ruby see this. This was once a very naughty gem like you. If you don't behave right this instant I will carve your gem into a binky and give it to an Olivine. Do you understand?"

Peridot roughly thrust the pacifier in. She looked up the files on required Ruby skill sets. There were just two:

Fight

Obey

 _Steven_

When Steven was to go on his first mission Pearl was excited. Steven was to carry the Moon Goddess statue to the tip of the Lunar Sea Spire in order the delay its collapse for another hundred years. It was an important test that would allow Steven access to all of Homeworld knowledge and culture.

The boy seemed more excited about his cheeseburger backpack. Steven's eyes sparkled as he shoved whatever he thought was necessary. So much junk but Pearl had to admit the backpack was roomy.

When Steven passed through challenges after challenges at the Sea Spire, Pearl felt proud. The journey to the top was dangerous but Steven made it through unscathed. Then it was time to place the Moon Goddess on her pedestal. Steven's proud smile fell as he pulled out his Mr. Queezy doll instead of the Moon Goddess.

With only seconds to spare they placed Mr. Queezy on the pedestal. It didn't work and the tower collapsed around them. Pearl felt disappointed.

As they paddled back on the raft Steven had packed the boy noticed something was wrong.

"Hey Pearl, why the long face?" he asked.

"Yeah why the long face," chimed in Amethyst.

"Steven you did very well today but it was all for nothing. The Lunar Sea Spire was a cultural hub for Gemkind. It contained the best Gemkind had to offer. But that's okay I still have my memories. I just wish that I could have shown you and Amethyst" sighed Pearl.

Garnet shook her head and Steven's smile fell. They paddled the rest of the way back in silence. When they got back Pearl seemed a little bit brighter.

"Okay we had a long day. How about I make some homemade pizzas?" cried Pearl.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry," the boy slumped off to bed.

"Steven this isn't like you," said Pearl.

"But it is like me!" shouted Steven. "Everything was going so well but I screwed up like the dumb kid I am. Now the Gem Museum is gone forever. Now go away, I'm going to bed."

"C'mon Pearl, he means it," scolded Garnet.

Pearl scurried off to obey but Amethyst stayed to look at Steven. Instead of going to her room she followed Garnet to her room. The permafusion was doing something to her hair when Amethyst stepped in.

"Hey Garnet, whatcha doing?" asked the purple gem.

The cube headed gem literally leaped up, "Amethyst you startled me! What brings you here?"

"Steven's pretty broken up about the tower," remarked Amethyst.

"Well, it will be an important lesson for him."

"For what? How to deal with failure? As far as I can tell that Spire had just what the doctor ordered," Amethyst stepped closer to Garnet.

Garnet flashed on her gauntlets, "Watch your tone. You are talking about things you don't understand."

"Who do you think I am, Pearl? You know I make not have future vision but I do have eyes. I saw you take out the Moon Goddess from Steven's backpack." Garnet stared open mouthed at Amethyst. "What's the matter your future vision didn't see this coming? You know me and Pearl have taken a lot of crap from you but we put up with it. But then you turn around and do this Steven."

"What do you want?"

"What I want is for you to stop. No more mind games, no more tricks and no more setting us against each other. If I even think that you are still up to your tricks I will tell Pearl about this myself. Understood?"

Garnet nodded. She'd be able to deal with Amethyst later.

 _Peridot_

Green Zircon was setting down to sample Omega Bismuth's special treat from her still when someone knocked at the door. Hastily Green Zircon shoved away her glass.

"Who is it?" cried the Zircon.

"This is Peridot 5XG. I need your help training this Ruby," said Peridot as she stepped into the office. Green Zircon could see that the Ruby was strapped to her back.

"Peridot why do you think I am capable or interested in helping you?" snarled the colony's dircetor.

"Because Zircons are trained in combat and I have compensation." Peridot plunked down a can of premium grade jalla down. "There's plenty more on the ship."

"Nice try. I prefer something stronger."

"I can make you a still."

"Got one. Why don't you take her to the Amethyst?"

"Ruby made her cry. There must be something that you want?"

"I want the earthquakes to stop, I want the inspectors to stop coming and I want to leave this Gemforsaken rock and actually see the sky for once! Can you do any of that, you pebble?!"

"You are aware that my trainers do own a yacht?"

Green Zircon paused for a second then she smiled, "Let's talk business."

After a guaranteed use of the ship with Peridot as a pilot, the premium jalla and the promised services of Peridot's parents for the next cycle they shook hands.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you," smirked Zircon.

Now she was alone with the little Ruby. The premature gem stood on her desk. She stared up at Zircon. The little monster was quiet for now.

"You Ruby, as director of this colony I order you to give me a salute!"

The tiny Ruby saluted. This was going to be so easy. Then it peed all over her desk. Zircon sighed. She spoke too soon.


	15. How to Make Friends and Influence People

_Steven_

The Gems were discussing the recent tremors went Steven ran out of the beach house.

"Hey look Steven's got a bike," cried Amethyst.

It was the blue bike that Garnet had bought for him before he was born. Pearl felt glad Steven was showing interest in exercise. The boy fumbled and dropped his bike.

"Where ya goin' Steven?"asked Amethyst.

"Just out for a ride," lied Steven.

"In the sand?" asked Pearl.

"Yup" he scurried off.

From the beach house the Gems watched as Steven tried to impress a mousy looking girl. He failed miserably and ran back home screaming. The Gems were waiting for him.

"Who were you talking to?" asked Pearl.

"Huh?" said Steven. The boy blushed.

"That girl," said Garnet stonily.

"She's just a girl I know except she doesn't know me. We've never talked," he was now beet red.

Amethyst gasped, "You like her!" She shmushed his face playfully.

"I like everyone," stammered Steven.

"Let's set up a playdate!"cried Pearl excitedly. "I'll set up an invitation and work out a schedule. We'll have to find out her favorite kind of tea.."

"No! Just talk to her," ordered Garnet.

"Okay. But you guys can't watch this time. It'll mess up my funky flow," said Steven.

"Funky flow?" asked both Pearl and Amethyst.

"We won't watch,"assured Garnet.

He grabbed a glowing thing out of the fridge and ran out. Naturally the Gems watched. From their new vantage point at the head of the temple they watched. It all seemed to be looking bad until a tremor caused one of the temple's curls to fall. Steven saved the girl by quickly forming a bubble around them.

"Oh dear, Steven can't dissipate his bubble. We better go down and help them," cried Pearl.

"No, this will be the perfect opportunity for them to bond. Knowing Steven,this is his only chance," said Garnet.

"Hey, that's mean. Steven not some sort of loser,"cried Amethyst. "I'm going down there."

Garnet clamped her hand on the purple gem's shoulder. "Enough believe in Steven. My future vision sees that this girl will grow to become a powerful ally."

"And risk them both suffocating or something? I'm leaving," Amethyst turned into a bird and flew off.

"Don't interfere Amethyst. You'll just screw things up," called out Garnet after her.

Amethyst had every intention of helping but when Steven went to, of all things, Donut boy and girl to help she just laughed. She laughed even harder when Donut girl broke a chair over the bubble.

"Man that bubble is really strong," said Amethyst.

"Tell me about it. I don't know if any human thing can help break it," said Pearl,

Amethyst gasped. There was Pearl sitting right beside her on the power line. She had even taken the form of a dove.

"Pearl, you're here but I thought you were a suck up to Garnet," cried Pearl.

"I only do what she says for Steven's sake," muttered Pearl.

"Oh look, Steven's taking Connie to the docks," blurted out Amethyst.

"Hmm like a typical date. Say Amethyst want to crap on Lars' head?"

"Ooh bad girl. I thought you'd never ask."

By the time they got to the docks Pearl was squawking.

"Calm down P. It's okay. They're just talking to another kid," said Amethyst.

"No it's not okay. That kid is Onion. Who knows what that little psychopath will do to them?"

The next thing they knew Onion was aiming a harpoon gun at Steven's bubble. Pearl squawked and fainted right off her perch. Amethyst sighed, turned into a pelican and picked up Pearl's prone body. Amethyst was glad that Pearl didn't see Onion firing the gun. Still Steven's bubble and more importantly Steven was safe. Though the same couldn't be said for a trawler.

If Pearl fainted when Onion the psycho was aiming the harpoon gun, she would have definitely fainted when Steven and the girl rolled onto the roller coaster for some stupid reason. Yet the stupid bubble still didn't pop and the kids went flying into the ocean. Shocked Amethyst spat out Pearl.

"Oh shale," cried Amethyst.

"Hey watch it," cried Pearl now finally awake. "So where are they now?"

"At the bottom of the ocean," said Amethyst as she landed on the ground.

"The ocean?! If that bubble bursts? They could both drown! Oh, what will I tell her parents? Who are her parents? What will I tell Greg? C'mon we have to get back." With that Pearl ran off.

Amethyst followed as fast as her legs could carry her. When she finally met up with Garnet and Pearl the old docks had collapsed. Fearing the worst they all ran towards the disaster site.

"Steven what is going on? What did you do?" cried Pearl.

"He was incredible!" cried the little girl.

"Really? You mean it?" asked Steven.

The girl nodded her head, clearly smitten. While Garnet bubbled Steven's first kill, Pearl and Amethyst ran to check on Steven.

"So are you going to introduce us?" teased Amethyst.

"Steven was so excited to meet you. Right Steven?" gushed Pearl.

Poor Steven was blushing again. Garnet came to the rescue.

"Hey, don't mess with his funky flow," ordered Garnet. She clamped her hands painfully on the two Gems' shoulders and carried them off.

When they were safely in the beach house Garnet set them down. She wiped her hands.

"Well that went very well," said Garnet.

"Are you crazy?! Steven almost killed himself like a billion times," shouted Amethyst.

"He got new powers and he finally made a proper friend. I'd say it was a good day."

"Oh great. Now we have to watch over two children. This is not going to end well," cried Pearl.

"Hey why do you have bug up your butt over Steven having a girlfriend?" asked Amethyst.

Pearl's face fell, "Because that girl is human. Oh this may seem great now, but as time goes by Steven will realize how much different she is. How much different he is. She'll break, no shatter his heart."

"Calm down, Pearl this will be good for Steven. In time you will come to like this girl," said Garnet.

The next day Pearl was attempting to give Steven his lessons but while the boy was present his mind was elsewhere.

"..And so you can calculate how far an object will be thrown by taking into consideration the velocity of the object and the angle – Steven are you listening?"asked Pearl.

"No I just can't think. I've got a lot of stuff on mind," replied Steven.

"Oh Steven. Is it because your first experiment in shapeshifting nearly resulted in cats taking over your body?"

"No."

"Maybe it's because you inadvertently created that horrible fry monster that nearly destroyed your friend's business."

"No."

Steven turned and looked out the window. That Connie girl was outside reading on their beach again. Now Pearl understood.

"Go outside and play Steven," said Pearl.

 _Peridot_

Peridot watched the little Ruby board the Roving Eye with the rest of her new team. She looked so tiny right next to her fully mature versions. She turned to the colony's administrator.

"Really? That's your solution to little Ruby? Sending her off to military school?"said Peridot sourly.

"I spent an entire week training that thing on the combat basics. Now how about that vacation?" smiled Green Zircon. She picked up her suitcases.

"But- but what about my trainers, your job?"

"Oh my assistant will be only so glad to have a crack at power. Besides your trainers are already working at their new assignment."

Jet and Emerald stood in front of the canteen. They could not believe their eyes.

"Are you sure this is the correct address?" asked Jet as she stared at the holofile.

A shadow fell on the two. They turned slowly looked up. Looming over them stood the Canteen Dolamite. She cracked her knuckles.

"Hello Ladies welcome to hell," smirked the Dolamite.

"No,no there must be some sort of mistake," said Emerald shaking her head.

"'Fraid not," the Dolamite picked them both up by the scruff of their necks. "For the next two weeks I own you. You'll be my personal Pearls, to do what I say, whenever I say it. Tell me do you losers know how to clean waste shunts?"

"No?" squeaked Jet.

"You're gonna learn." Dolamite grinned evilly.

"Aren't you getting too worked up over a simple chair?" asked Emerald.

"Oh this isn't about the chair. I'm gonna make you pay for all the terrible things you said about my cooking."

The burly gray gem dragged the two hapless technicians into the kitchen and hell.

Meanwhile Peridot wasn't having that much fun either. They were in orbit while Green Zircon gushed over the possibilities.

"Oh that place has crystal spires and waterfalls. No wait, there's a Diamond Pleasure colony," said Green Zircon.

"You know we should stay away from inhabited spaces. There's a greater chance that we could be caught," added Peridot.

"Shut up, Peridot. This is my vacation. Oh look at this an artist's enclave. Peridot drive us there!"

Green Zircon proudly adjusted her wig.

"With all due respect Madame Administrator. You look a little out of date."

"Peridot if I want your input I'll beat it out of you. Now drive this tub to the enclave, now!"

Peridot grumbled. The trip to the enclave was unbearable. The Administrator set her feet up on the console. When she got bored of that she raided the supply cupboard. The Green Zircon bit into a ration cube.

"Gah, this is awful. What's wrong with your trainers?" said Zircon.

"That's raw light matrix. You have to cure it first," said Peridot.

"Well then cure me up a meal."

"But I'm flying the ship."

"Peridot, there's a little invention called autopilot. Now make me something to eat."

Peridot had no choice to obey. Green Zircon even made her put on a Pearl's outfit while served it. Peridot had to stand right beside her as the Administrator ate. Suddenly the conn bleeped.

"This is Shimmering Seas Artist's Colony, you're flying dangerously close to our space station. Charge your course immediately," said a bored sounding Beryl.

"Oh thank the Stars. This is Peridot Cut 5XG flying the Perfect Excuse,"said Peridot.

"Is your owner there? Where are you registered? What is your purpose here?"asked the Beryl sharply.

"This Green Zircon. I have custody of the Peridot. We're from Homeworld and we're on an important luxury supply run," shouted the Administrator.

"Really? Very well, I am sending you the landing coordinates to our spaceport."

When Peridot finally landed the craft, Green Zircon strode out of the craft.

"All right planet here I come," she shouted.

"If you need me I'll be inside," said Peridot.

The Administrator grinned evilly, "Oh no Peridot you're my personal Pearl today. You're coming with me and keep the Pearl's uniform on."

Peridot had to lug Green Zircon's luggage right across town. To make matters worse, she had to endure the jeering laughter of the townsfolk too. Finally Green Zircon stopped in front of an outdoor cafe.

"Oh this is the perfect spot. Peridot order me a shockolite cake and a cup of jalla," said Green Zircon airily.

Peridot grumbled but complied. Green Zircon leaned on her chair satisfied.

"What a loser," snickered Blue Zircon behind her.

"Look at her clothes," said a blue gem Green Zircon didn't recognize.

"Excuse me but I happen to a very important gem and these clothes are real," said Green Zircon sharply.

"Oh I bet they're real, real old," laughed the Blue Zircon.

Then Green Zircon saw it. Her jacket, her headscarf. Peridot was right and in an artist's enclave that crime was unforgivable. Green Zircon never felt more humiliated in her life.

"Your cake and jalla, Madame Administrator," said Peridot tiredly.

Green Zircon knocked the tray away. "Never mind that Peridot. To the clothes store."

They found a clothing store within a mercifully short distance. Green Zircon marched in proudly but her humiliation was far from over.

"Sorry we don't sell overalls," said the shop Pearl.

"Enough of your sass. Get me your owner," said Green Zircon through gritted teeth.

A Tanzinite sauntered over, "Sorry we don't sell overalls."

"I'm not interested in overalls," shouted Green Zircon. "I want the latest in administrative fashion, now!"

"Really? A Yellow like you interested in fashion? Why you even have a Peridot. How demode."

"Just show me the goods."

"We don't sell work wear."

"Then show me some leisure wear."

The Tanzinite came back with a holofile of the latest fashions. Zircon's jaw dropped as she looked at the prices.

"10 000 credits for a headscarf? Why that thing looks like a used Peridot diaper. 1 000 credits for nautical template? This is outrageous!" spluttered Zircon.

"Inflation has gone up since you last landed on your colony. Now do you have the money or not?" replied the Zircon.

"How dare you talk to me like that. I am the Head Administrator of my colony," shouted Green Zircon.

"Er, Madame," said Peridot.

"What?" shouted Zircon.

"The Agates are looking at us," squeaked Peridot.

"Your wares are slag. Come Peridot, let's go," ordered Zircon.

Green Zircon marched like a Quartz on a mission. Poor Peridot could barely keep up.

"Wait where are you going?" cried Peridot.

"To the worst, most disreputable watering hole in this spaceport," replied Zircon.

Green Zircon dragged poor Peridot through the streets. As they traveled further and further the buildings became duller more broken down. From the windows scantily clad Pearls called out invitations. Suddenly green Zircon stopped.

In front of them was a dingy looking canteen. A large Olivine staggered out the doors and fell in a heap in front of them. From inside Peridot could hear something smash. She trembled. Green Zircon smiled evilly.

"Perfect, come along Peridot," ordered Zircon.

Zircon scanned the canteen. It was even worse than Peridot imagined. It was dark and smoky. A large feeding bar graced side of the canteen. On the upper floor 2 Rubies fought, while below disreputable gems gambled or drank evil looking rations.

Zircon was unmoved by this. She marched right up to a table where a lone Rutile in an eye patch sat.

"Ah Rutile I have a business proposition to make." smiled Green Zircon as she sat confidently down.

The Rutile smiled back. Peridot tugged at Zircon's sleeve.

"Madame, you're going too far. This is a Rutile," pleaded Peridot.

"What better person to make a deal with?" smiled Zircon.

"But- but Rutiles are quite well known in the intelligence community-"

"Peridot shut up! Now Rutile are you open for business?"

The Rutile leaned back, "Depends, what are you selling?"

Zircon plunked down a can of premium grade jalla. It was the stuff her trainers bought.

"Nice. I can get that at the souvenir store," said the Rutile.

"I've got something better," Zircon plunked down the butchered remains of a lamb. "Like that? Genuine muppet, luxury high grade food, so expensive, so rare not even the elite of Homeworld have access to it. Cook it up and you have a meal fit for a Diamond and I have over one ton of this stuff. So what do you say?"

"That's a little too rich for my rocks," sweated the Rutile.

"I'm sure I could show you something that'll interest you." Zircon pushed Peridot into the Rutile's arms. "So what do you say?"

The next statement made Zircon's stone turn cold, "I say you are a jumped up administrator of backwards little gulag. I say you blackmailed some poor scientist and are playing high lady with her Peridot assistant. You probably stole that muppet from your colony's stores and now you are trying to sell the services of a Peridot who looks like a trainee."

Behind the Rutile, Jaspers and Agates produced their weapons. Not waiting to be arrested Peridot ran out as fast she could.

Zircon felt dizzy. This couldn't be happening again. She barely felt the Rutile slap the handcuffs on her, nor did she register the blazing merciless sunlight as the Rutile marched her out of the bar. Her head whipped around looking for a friendly face. The scum of this quadrant had their backs turned as Rutile shoved her into a transport.

When they finally got to the police station it finally hit Green Zircon. This was it. They would find out that she was not permitted to leave Military and Scientific Outpost 69-2. She would be demoted, maybe even re purposed as a tool. She cried like a newborn as they set her into the processing pen.

"State your designation?" said a low ranking Blue Zircon.

Now Green Zircon was sitting in front of a desk.

"What?"

"Your designation. Are you cracked? Fine, Green Zircon you have been charged with threatening a sub elite gem, marketing controlled goods and underage solicitation? Do you understand?"

"You can't do this to me? I'm a Colonial Administrator," cried Zircon.

"Ma'am if you don't calm down I will be forced to use the gem disruptor."

"There you are!" cried out a familiar voice. Peridot marched into the room. She grabbed Green Zircon by the nose. "Madame Administrator is furious with you."

"And you are?"asked the processing Zircon.

"Educational and Domestic Unit Peridot 5, I am owned by the Military and Scientific Outpost 69-2's Head Administrator Green Zircon 10ZC. This Zircon here is her intern."

"I never heard of such a model," replied the processing Zircon.

"It is a Yellow Colony. Pearls are not permitted so Madame Administrator commissioned me to fill in that role. This naughty gemling requisitioned one of the scientist's pleasure craft and declared she would live like a Diamond. Now she's in trouble. Madame is going to flog me for sure!"

"You mean this is just an intern? That changes everything. Take her out of my hands. I'll report to her trainer myself."

When they finally got back to the ship Green Zircon plunked her feet on the console again.

"Well Peridot, I think we'll go camping this time," she stated.

"I don't think so," said Peridot coldly.

"Excuse me, like it or not I am the Administrator of your colony. You will take me on another vacation right this instant."

"Forget about the fact that you were almost caught leaving your area of jurisdiction, that you attempted to sell black market goods and that you treated me like a serving Pearl. My trainers are going to love that.

I have the entire botched black market deal and your arrest recorded on my files. Including the part where you cried like a premie. We will head right back home, where you will pardon my trainers and call in the Accreditation Official. If you do, not I will transmit this file to the entire colony and beyond. You will be a laughing stock, not to mention you would probably imprisoned in a real gulag this time."

"Why you little-"

"Oh do you know how to fly this ship? How to retrieve encrypted files? I don't think so. So what do you say, deal?"

Green Zircon growled in frustration. The little mutant had her dead to rights.


	16. Camping Trips

_Steven_

Garnet sighed and rubbed her forehead, "It is safe to say that last week's fiasco was a complete and utter disaster."

"I'll say. The damage to the Earth's ecosystem is immense. I sure hope the dolphins aren't extinct," said Amethyst.

"Not that you idiot," snapped Garnet. "With Lapis Lazuli escaping back to Homeworld it is only a matter of time before they come back for us. And it is all your fault Pearl."

"Me? How is it my fault?"said Pearl.

"In order to teach him about your precious Gem culture you gave Steven that stupid mirror. Thanks to you, he released Lapis from the mirror. A single broken Lapis who then stole the ocean, almost killed us and then thanks to Steven's healing powers flew off back to Homeworld," snarled Garnet.

"That gem was broken, deceased. Despite being in my care, it never spoke to us for years. How was I able to predict that Steven would revive her? Oh wait, that's your department!" shouted Pearl.

"Well whatever the case, Steven is in no way prepared for what's coming. Thanks to his father he even lost one of his powers. We need to step up his training," announced Garnet.

"Easier said than done. That boy is so incurious, when I try to teach him his eyes glaze over. And his with new girlfriend they spend the day watching stupid Dogcopter movies," griped Pearl.

"He doesn't need to know the in's and out's of Gem culture what he needs to do is toughen up and control his powers," said Garnet.

"Well I'm all out of ideas. What do you suggest?" asked Amethyst.

Steven was finishing the final round of Super Kitchen express when Pearl pulled out the plug. The screen snapped shut.

"Hey I was playing that!" shouted Steven.

"Good news Steven, we're going camping," smiled Pearl crazily.

 _Peridot_

Citrine loomed over her latest victims. There were young Gems from all walks of life but they all had one thing in common. They needed a severe shaping up. Citrine strutted up and down the line.

A Green Agate sneered confidently. Citrine put her face right up to her, "Wipe that smile off your face."

"Your teachies are not here to wipe your noses," shouted Citrine to a very sloppy young Zircon.

"Starting today, you have on are on your own," she shouted at an oblivious looking Sapphire. "No Pearls, and no tech." The looming yellow gem snatched a headset from a young Rutile who was listening to music.

"Hey!" shouted the young Rutile.

Citrine continued she leaned into a young Peridot. Why her trainers didn't simply have her replaced she didn't know, "You young gems are a disgrace to your caste. Your trainers sent you to me to shape you up. This planet before you is a failed colony. It was considered too hostile for Gemkind."

She round on her next victim, "So for the next few day cycles you will be left here on your own. You will learn to take advantage of your environment. You will learn to work together. You will learn to use your natural Diamond given abilities. If you do not this planet will shatter you. Do you understand?"

"No!" shouted a tiny little Ruby.

Then she saw two technicians join the Peridot. They like her, were wearing backpacks and huge smiles,

"What are you two doing?" asked the Citrine.

"We're joining in. Peridot completed her kindergarten training in record time. As a treat we all signed up for this course. It'll be so much fun," said the Emerald.

"You techies really are idiots," said Citrine under her breath.

"Excuse me?!" said the Jet. That techie had too much fire for her own good.

Citrine sighed, she felt a headache coming. "Survival courses are not meant to teach survival skills rather they are used to break the will of disobedient young Gems. You will not be joining your Peridot."

The silly little smiles fell off the technicians' faces.

"But- but we paid for 3 spots," stammered the Emerald.

"And it will not do you any good to accompany your Peridot. Follow my Pearl to the observation room. You can watch your trainee's progress with the other trainers in the observation chamber," said Citrine.

"Pearlie made some crackers," cried a small birdlike creature. This was Citrine's therapy Pearl.

"Go," barked Citrine. Once the two scientists had left, she turned to her charges. "Alright as of right now I own you."

 _Steven_

"Alright Steven, get dressed and pack your backpack," said Pearl gleefully.

"Where are we going?" asked the young boy.

"It's a surprise."

Steven pulled out his clothes as Pearl watched on.

"Pearl, can you please leave? I gotta get dressed,"he said shyly.

"Oh charge in the bathroom. You should probably take a bath."

When Steven got out all the gems were waiting for him. Pearl frowned a little.

"Steven those sandals are too flimsy for hiking," scolded Pearl.

"Leave him be Pearl. Rose ran around barefoot," said Garnet.

"Well how about you pack lots of food?" asked Amethyst.

"No. Steven, pack plenty of warm clothes and a swimsuit," said Pearl.

"Are we going to sit in a tent, sing songs around the campfire and roast marshmallows?" asked Steven.

"No," said Garnet firmly.

"Yes," countered Pearl.

"No."

"Yes."

While the two older gems bickered Amethyst turned to Steven. "Hey Steven how about you pack your gamelad?"

Steven giggled. He rummaged around the closet until he found it. There were even a couple of games too. He giggled as he stuffed it into his cheeseburger backpack. Then he went upstairs and shoved his favorite sweater and some extra clothes in.

"Amethyst put that garbage away," snapped Pearl.

"What? It's Steven's favorite food?"cried Amethyst.

"It's your favorite food. Steven doesn't eat motor oil! Put some wholesome apples in."

"Stop it both of you! We're going to eat off the land," ordered Garnet.

"Hey no fair," cried Amethyst.

Garnet stood firm. Behind her back Steven shoved some money into his backpack. As Garnet turned around he stood up.

"So what are we going to be doing on our trip?" asked Steven innocently.

"Fishing, we're going fishing," cried Pearl.

"Cool how are we getting there?" cried Steven.

"We're borrowing your father's car," said Garnet.

Greg was putting on a bit of weight so he jogged across town. Across town meant from the car wash to the Big Donut which honestly was kinda defeating the purpose of exercise. He poured himself a cup of coffee and looked at the donut selection. There was just so much to chose from.

"Hey Steven's Dad," shouted the donut boy.

"Cool it, Lars I'm still deciding," said Greg.

"It's not that. Someone's stealing your van!"

The boy pointed out the window. Greg dropped his coffee in shock. Sure enough the Gems were driving away with his car.

"Nooo! I live there," shouted Greg.

"I'm so sorry," said Sadie.

Sighing Greg paid for his coffee. He trudged up to Vidalia's house and knocked on the door. That weird little kid Onion answered. He stared up at Greg blankly.

"Hello, is your Mommy home?" asked Greg.

Onion ran inside muttering something. Vidalia came up and leaned on the door. She looked a lot older.

"Hey Vidalia, the Gems have did it again," said Greg.

Meanwhile the Gems sped out towards their big adventure. Steven was excited babbling away. The Gems were strangely quiet.

"Are we going to stay in a cabin, how about a tree house?" cried Steven.

"Hey Steven how about we sing some traveling songs?" said Amethyst. "I'll go first. _If you're evil and your on the rise you can count on the four of us taking you down..."_

Pearl joined in _"Cause we're good and evil never beats us. We'll win and go out for pizzas."_

She prodded Garnet and then everybody was singing in the van, " _We are the Crystal Gems..."_

They were still singing as Pearl drove them off to a back road. Around them the forest grew wilder and darker. Steven was so into singing he didn't see them pass the sign.

Fort Brambly Military training base

Keep Out- Trespassers will be Prosecuted.

 _Peridot_

Citrine sneered at the line of gemlings _"_ If had my way I would drop you off in that hellhole right but I am required by law to inform you of this planet's conditions. First off the atmosphere is very thin so you won't be able to light fires. Still there are violent sandstorms that can scour your very gemstone. These can last for days. Now your mission will be to.."

Green Agate ignored the ranting of that Citrine. There was something much more interesting she peered down at the Peridot.

"What you got in your backpack?" she sneered.

"Leave it, that stuff is mine," hissed Peridot.

The young Agate shoved the Peridot taking the backpack from her. She rummaged inside.

"Aww triangle pastries did your teachies pack you a lunch?" laughed Green Agate.

The other Gemlings laughed. Peridot flushed.

"Enough of this," butted in Citrine. She snatched away the backpack. "As of now you will be on your own. That means no rations and no tech. Peridot hand over your limb enhancers."

"I can't. The limb enhancers are surgically grafted onto my body," said Peridot.

"I did not know that," said Citrine. "But that does not change the case for you guys. Now everybody get onto the transport now."

"You're my slave," whispered Green Agate.

The young gems took a seat. Peridot tried to sit right beside Citrine only to be shoved aside by Green Agate. Grumbling she sat at the back as far away from everybody else. The transport took off. Little Ruby tumbled off her seat. Peridot doing her best to ignore her teammates stared out a window.

The planet below was desolate and barren. They flew over by a flat sandy plain which Peridot would later recognize as a died up seabed. Something poked her. There standing before her was Citrine's therapy Pearl. She had something in her mouth. She poked Peridot again.

Peridot took the object. It appeared to a map of some sort on a some sort of strange sheet.. Peridot studied the map thing.

Citrine spoke up "The map before you is your key to survival. On it are the locations of ruins, sources of energy and available warp pads. Your best chance is to seek out a warp pad where you will warp back to my headquarters. Your trainers will be waiting. Do you understand?"

The young gems muttered a yes.

"I can't hear you!"

"Yes Citrine," shouted the Gems.

"Good, I'll be dropping you all off. Peridot you go first."

With a meaty fist Citrine grabbed the unfortunate Peridot and shoved her out the flying transport. Peridot screamed all the way down. The other young Gems snickered.

"Don't laugh, you're next," warned the big yellow Quartz.

On the ground far below Peridot dusted herself off. In the sky an observation drone buzzed above her. On the ground there seemed to be a whole lot of nothing. Peridot looked at the map. She had no idea where she was. Deciding to go to higher ground Peridot used her boots to climb up a rocky outcrop. There off in the distance she could make out the ruins of a town or something. The large red sun sunk slowly into the horizon. Peridot set off into a light jog. Soon it would be cold and dark.

After setting the rest of the trainees down relatively gently at the designated drop site, Citrine sped off. Within the hour she was back at her station. As she stepped off the landing platform the two technicians ran up to her.

"What were you thinking pushing Peridot off the transport like that?" shouted the Emerald.

"Giving her a chance. She's safer off being on her own than with those delinquents," replied Citrine.

She marched off to the reception center.

"Pick her up. We want our money back," cried the Jet.

"It's too late. You can watch her progress with the other trainers," called back Citrine.

 _Steven_

The gems finally got off road. They drove deeper and deeper into the forest. As it the forest was starting to clear. Pearl abruptly stopped the van.

"Keep driving, we're not at our destination," ordered Garnet.

"If I keep going we'll damage Greg's van or do you want Greg living with us again?" answered Pearl.

Steven did not like the face Garnet made, "Right Gems. Get out of the car. We're going to hike the rest of the way."

When Steven's feet touched the ground, he found it squelchy and wet.

"My feet are getting wet," complained Steven.

"We're at the edge of a swamp. Not the most comfortable place for a human,"said Pearl pointedly.

"It's okay Steven. Just do a little creative modification," Amethyst lifted up her feet. They were now webbed.

"Enough talking, we're wasting time," said Garnet.

The gems then followed the perma fusion. Steven found the hike tough. Not only did he have work to keep up with the gems but the ground sucked at his feet. He even lost his shoes a couple of times. In the end he was panting, exhausted.

"Can we take a break? We've been walking for hours," said Steven.

"We're here, set up camp," said Garnet.

"This ground is all wet and gross I don't know where I can sit," said Steven.

"Here I got you this tarp. How about you sit on this?" said Pearl.

"Oh, I'm still getting wet," complained Steven.

"How about you go look for some food instead?" said Garnet.

"I'll go help," added Amethyst.

Steven searched around for something, anything to eat. He tried fishing but the fish weren't biting. He was also getting wetter and colder. If it were not for Amethyst he would have gotten lost a couple of times. Finally dejected he headed back.

"I've been out all day and I couldn't find anything to eat," complained Steven.

"I did," Garnet showed him a handful snails.

"Snails, that's disgusting! Guys I'm cold and wet. Let's go home," said Steven.

"When Lapis and her friends come back there won't be a home," snapped back Garnet.

"Huh?" asked Steven.

"Because you released Lapis she'll tell everyone she knows what happened to her. She'll gather all her friends. Homeworld will return and drown the entire world. Everyone you know will be dead and it is all your fault," shouted Garnet.

"No, no that isn't true," shouted Steven. He started crying.

Pearl put her hand on the boy's shoulder. He turned around.

"Steven, sleep,"she said softly.

Steven closed his eyes. Pearl set him down gently.

"Great save P," shouted Amethyst.

"Amethyst, sleep," ordered Pearl.

The purple gem fell like a pile of bricks. Pearl turned to Garnet her eyes blazing, he hands were trembling with barely suppressed rage.

"Garnet, I put those two to sleep because I wanted to speak my mind. That stuff you said to Steven was way out of line. When we lost the war all thousands of years ago Rose was never the same. Our pain and sacrifice was all for nothing and now you want to push Steven into another war?"

"Pearl Homeworld is coming Steven is-"

"Steven is a little boy! Garnet! He is unprepared and unequipped to deal with this fracking mess. He knows nothing of Homeworld or what happened. To expect him to fight for us is unfair and to punish him for Lapis's actions is also unfair."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to go back to the temple. Prepare in whatever way you see fit. Amethyst and I will train Steven during this camping trip. If you do not agree I will poof and bubble you myself? Understand?"

Garnet looked at Pearl's face. Her mouth was set in a grim line with the state she was in the Pearl can and would defeat her. The fusion nodded and walked away.

When Steven woke up he saw Amethyst's face peering at him. Also he was tied to Pearl's back like some sort of baby. They were out of the swamp and hiking through the forest.

"Steven you're up!" cried Pearl."Garnet had to go on an important mission. So I'm leading the camping expedition."

"All by herself?" asked Steven.

"Yes all by herself. What do you remember?" asked Pearl.

"Nothing much. Ah Pearl can you put me down?"said Steven.

"Oh thank the stars," muttered Pearl.

 _Peridot_

Green Agate watched the transport speed off. The losers milled around not knowing what to do. Above them whined the observation drones watching their every move.

The Rutile opened its mouth."According to this map there's a warp station several clicks east of-"

Green Agate snatched the map away, "We're not going east you clod."

"Excuse me who made you leader?" snapped back the Rutile.

Green Agate punched the skinny red Gem, "I did. If you don't like it you can fight me for it. We all know that our best chances lay in finding that Peridot. We're going to hunt her down, get her to work for us and take her supplies. Then we can get off this Gemforsaken hellhole. Now who's with me?"

The others cheered. They ran towards where they last saw that Peridot.

Peridot's limb enhancers were heavy. Despite the ache in her muscles the green gem had set up a steady pace.

It was now getting dark yet Peridot did not stop. Instead she activated her limb enhancers' compass setting and kept on running, blind without activating her gem. If the others caught her they would no doubt beat her up.

It all seemed to be going quite well. Then she tripped, falling face first into a ditch. It appeared to be some sort of gully. The young gem shivered. She was beginning to feel the chill in the air. The walls were steep and it was too dangerous to go any further. Grumbling Peridot found a soft spot on the ditch's walls and used her arm's drill setting. Once the hole was big enough she slipped inside.

Green Agate sneered. Those losers could barely keep up. The Agate was far ahead of them.

"Wait," cried a small voice. Green Agate ignored them. "Wait," cried the voice again. "You're going the wrong way."

Now that made Green Agate stop. The Sapphire caught up.

"My future vision says that Peridot will most likely head towards some ruins that way," she said.

"Hmm it's getting dark let's hurry," agreed Green Agate.

The Gems set off running in their new direction.

"Wait for me," cried the young Ruby.

On the screens Emerald and Jet watched their daughter anxiously. After stumbling around in the dark Peridot had taken up shelter in a hole. The young green gem had curled up in a ball trying to conserve heat.

"Your trainee has taken shelter for the night. She should be fine," said a large Carnelian.

They watched the other young Gems stumble about in the dark. A well dressed Zircon laughed cruelly.

"You don't seem particularly concerned for your trainee, Carnelian," accused Jet.

"My Green Agate is a bully and a coward. To my shame she is a parasite preying on the weak. I brought her here to learn how to stand on her own two feet," said the Carnelian.

Citrine's therapy Pearl walked around. On her head was a tray of energy treats. She saw the Zircon talking with the Sapphire.

"Pearlie got some treats," cried the birdlike creature.

"Get away from me, you repulsive creature," shouted the Zircon.

She knocked the poor thing off its feet. The tray went flying. That set off Citrine. She ran towards the Zircon. Citrine picked her off her feet.

"I don't care how you treat your Zircon," shouted Citrine. "It is clear that you sent that poor youngster here to torment her. But if you ever touch my Pearl again, I will rip out your gem and install it on a toilet. Is that clear?"

The other Gems stood and stared open mouthed. Citrine dusted her hands. "I am calling the observation drones in for the night. You can observe your trainees in the morning. Good night."

When Peridot woke up in the morning her limbs were stiff. She stepped out of the hole and stretched. The sun was already beating down mercilessly. She checked her power reserves. Because of the cold night her energy reserves were low. If she was to survive she needed to find a power source soon.

The young gem poked her head out of the ditch. The ruins were less than one click away. If she had a heart it would have leaped for joy. All too soon Peridot's gem ran cold.

"There she is, get her!" shouted the Green Agate.

The others raced towards the young green. She scrambled up the ditch's walls. An Agate was large and probably fast. Peridots were built not for speed but endurance and she had no idea the speed of the others. If she could make it to the ruins she could lose them. She ran as if her gem depended on it.

All the time she ran she could hear the taunts and jeers of the four gems. They were getting closer and closer. A rock whizzed by her face. Peridot stumbled. A piece of pavement tripped her up. She was getting close. The buildings loomed closer and closer.

She was almost there. Before her a complex of some sort. As Peridot ran towards the door something whizzed by. It was the Sapphire and she blocked the door.

"Give it up tool," shouted the elite Gem.

The others caught up. Peridot was surrounded. The Rutile leaped up and tried to tackle her. Peridot dodged it scrambling over the rocks. Her sensors were screaming. Her power was dangerously low. If she did not get energy soon her limbs would be deactivated useless. Peridot knew she had to find a power source and soon but first she had to hide from her tormentors.

 _Steven_

"Now the first priority when you're lost is to find shelter," cried Pearl.

They were finally on dry land. Steven was never so glad. He had stripped off his wet clothes and was walking after Pearl in his underwear.

"Wouldn't the first priority be to find fresh water?" asked Steven.

"Yes you humans have to drink your water," muttered Pearl. "However we brought water bottles. And in many cases it is the cold and the exposure that kills humans. Shelter does not just mean a tent or a house. It means finding shade, warmth or land that is more friendly to human life."

''Like getting out of that grody swamp,right P?" added Amethyst.

"Now believe it or not it is just past noon but your clothes are wet. We should probably set up camp and set your clothes out to dry. Now this turned over tree is an excellent wind break," mused Pearl.

"Pearl! I hear running water," cried out Steven.

The boy ran off. Pearl even with her long legs had to work hard to keep up. Steven shouted when he saw the stream. Then he saw the lake it feeding into. The human hybrid ran even faster.

"Over here, I found the perfect spot," he shouted.

"Steven, don't run off like that. What if we lost you. You'd be alone," scolded Pearl.

"And in your undies," laughed Amethyst.

"But look at this great spot. We could go fishing by the lake," cried Steven.

"But nothing. The best chances of survival is to stay with your teammates. So don't run off like this again, understood?" Pearl said firmly.

"Way to beat it into his head. Hey Steven how about we make a treehouse?" asked the purple gem.

"The first thing we should do is build a fire," stated Pearl. "We need three things. The first is tinder like some dry moss, grass or dry leaves. In short anything that will light up easily. Next is the kindling like twigs and sticks nothing too big and then there's the fuel which we put in once the fire is burning. Amethyst how about you help Steven get some firewood?"

"Come on Stee man let's get some of that dried grass there," said Amethyst.

"You're really good at getting firewood aren't you?" said Steven.

"Why wouldn't I be I was like on missions for like thousands of years," said Amethyst.

"How's this?" asked Steven. He held up a large log.

"That's a little too big. Get something smaller."

Soon they came back to the campsite. Pearl had cleared a small area. She waved at them.

"Right how about I show you how to make a fire? No put down the tinder first Steven. The fuel can go down later. Now I've made this bod drill or we could just use that lighter. Steven where did you get that?" asked Pearl.

"I took it from Dad's van," admitted Steven.

"That's – quick thinking but you should know how to start a fire without a lighter."

"I've got matches," added Amethyst.

"Okay, Steven. How about we make a drying rack for your clothes and then we can go fishing," said Pearl.

"I'm going to put on some dry clothes first," said Steven.

After Steven had dressed the made the rack and put it close to the fire. After that they went fishing Steven caught a couple of small fish and then it was back to the campfire.

"Great catch, Steven now let's cook it," said Pearl. From her gem she produced a large frying pan.

"Hey Pearl I don't think that's a basic survival technique," laughed Amethyst.

"Nonsense, decent cooking is vital for survival," said Pearl snootily.

Steven ate his small meal. Amethyst tried to take a bite but Pearl swatted her hand away. After they had cleared up, Amethyst had a bright idea.

"Hey Steven let's have house making contest," cried Amethyst.

"Excellent idea," said Pearl.

"I'll make a tree house!" cried Steven.

"I'm gonna build a palace," cried Amethyst.

"Don't get too far from the campsite," called out Pearl.

The youngest members of the Crystal Gems ran into the forest. Amethyst found a tree she liked. Steven laughed as she turned into a beaver and felled it. She started gnawing away to make some logs. Nearby Steven found another tree he liked. He made a platform with some sticks and vines. He was about to put up the walls when he heard Pearl call out.

"Steven, Amethyst I made my shelter," cried Pearl.

They ran back to the campsite. Pearl had made a lean to of pine branches and had placed the tarp down on the ground.

"Whoa Pearl this is great," cried Steven.

"You don't have to be fancy not when it comes to survival. All you need is to be warm and dry," said Pearl. "What did you do?"

"I was making a treehouse," said Steven.

"I was working on a two story cabin but I got distracted," admitted Amethyst.

"Guys, I'm still kinda hungry," admitted Steven.

"Of course we'll get some more food," Pearl pulled Amethyst aside. "Amethyst, see if you can drive Greg's car here." Pearl turned to Steven. "Now one of the most important things a camper should learn is the lay of the land. So we're going foraging."

"Great I saw some mushrooms," cried Steven.

"We should avoid the mushrooms not until I've taught what's safe to eat," said Pearl. "But there's berries we can eat and you can eat the cat tails from the pond."

They foraged around. Steven got a handful of blueberries and Pearl found a large puffball. It was getting dark so they went back to camp. Amethyst was waiting with the van.

It had been a miserable day. First the Sarge woke them all up at 4 am. Screaming at them, company 36B hit the showers when suddenly the hot water turned off. When they finally got dressed got Sarge was waiting for them.

"Why the long faces, ladies? You're going to be plenty warm after we set off on our run," jeered Sarge.

"Shouldn't we get breakfast first?" asked Kowalski.

"Would you like some pancakes just the way your Momma made them? In war there's no time for breakfast. Now get moving," shouted Sarge.

The men scrambled following there Drill sergeant through the obstacle course, the sand pit and finally the swamp. All the while weighed down with their gear.

"Ah Sarge we're getting hungry," said Shumer.

"Well aren't you a bunch of princesses? What do you think this is a family camping trip? You only eat when I say you eat, maggots" shouted Sarge.

Finally they escaped the swamp onto dry land. The sarge started running faster.

"Hurry up men, we're almost at the camp site. What in the name of William H. Dewey are you doing here?" shouted out Sarge.

There in his prized camping ground parked a large van. Nearby a campfire burned merrily while a skinny woman and her kid roasted marshmallows.

"We're having a family camping trip," answered the boy.

"Can I have a marshmallow?" asked Kowalski.

 _Peridot_

In the later years when asked about this survival course Peridot admitted that there was one characteristic that helped her survive. It was greed. When it came time to pack Peridot decided that there was so such thing as too many light buns so she hid one in her hair.

After finally losing the others Peridot pulled out the light bun and started eating. It wasn't much but it would have to do. She looked at the map. The town was a simple dot. There was no street plans. She would have to use her precious energy scanning for some energy sources while at the same time hiding from the others.

Scrambling up a set of stairs Peridot managed to see a large building. It looked fairly intact and there were energy signatures. She climbed down as quickly as she could. Keeping close to the walls she almost made it to the building. Then she heard the voices.

"This is a commanding officer's quarter's. There should be a stash of something," called out the Rutile.

Peridot dove behind a wall. The others came sauntering over.

"Cool, I call dips on the light wine," called out Green Agate.

"Shouldn't we be looking for the Peridot," asked the Zircon.

"My future vision sees this place as having the only source of food. She'll come to us," said the Sapphire.

On the other side of the planet the elder Sapphire snarled at her acolyte. "You stupid, stupid girl."

"So ah why did you bring your acolyte here?" asked Jet.

"Did I give you permission to address me technician?"snapped the Sapphire.

"We're grade 2 technicians thank you very much," added Emerald.

"And still naive. Very well, my acolyte was biased and lazy. In order to be a good adviser she needs to explore all options which is precisely what that stupid girl is not doing."

Peridot sneaked away. There may not be a source of food but there had to be other power sources. Something that she could power her limb enhancers, anything. Already the light bun's boost was fading and with the cold nights Peridot needed another source of power or heat. Then she heard crying.

"I wanna go back to the ship," cried a little voice.

It was the premature Ruby that Peridot had tried to train. She sat in the middle of the street crying. The others must have left her behind. Quickly Peridot scooped her up. She clamped a hand over the little Ruby's mouth.

"All right you little monster. I'll take you back to your ship but you have to do what I say understand?" The little Ruby nodded. Peridot set her down. "First things first I am the teacher and you are the student."

"Right you're my teachie," said the Ruby a little too loudly.

"Ruby shh, we need to be quiet. Now I need you to look for a shiny crystal platform. It will be a warp pad. Nod if you understand. Stay close to me and don't let yourself be seen. Okay? Good I'm going to be looking for warp signatures."

Peridot firmly held the hand of the little Ruby . The signals were faint but she saw something. She pushed away the rubble. It was a cracked warp pad and the power was low. Peridot looked up. The Rutile was scanning the horizon. Her sensor bleeped there was a power source nearby.

"Ruby I need you to- what are you doing?"

Little Ruby had found a bag. She had attached a string to it and was flying it like a leashed drone. The wind was picking up. Off in the distance Peridot could see dust clouds forming.

"I was just playing," Ruby said innocently.

"Playtime's over," Peridot picked up the Ruby and ran. She heard the Sapphire cry out but that was the least of her problems. She had to take shelter now. Peridot ran into a building. Even here the wind was whipping up her hair. There were far to many windows. Think where would she be safe?

Then it came to her. The sub basement where the Peridots would work. There may even be warp shunts too.

Above in the surface Green Agate scanned for any sign of that Peridot. She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"The wind's picking up. We need to get back to the building," shouted the Rutile.

"We need that Peridot," shouted Green Agate.

"We need to batten down," countered the Rutile.

Green Agate marched back to the building. She pointed at the Zircon.

"You board up those windows. Rutile help me push the furniture over to the door," ordered Agate.

"Oh shale, the drones are leaving," cried out Zircon.

Down , down Peridot ran down the stairs. Even here in the Peridot access tunnels the wind was howling. Sand scoured her limbs, her gem. Ruby kicked and shouted. She needed to find an alcove soon. Finally Peridot found a maintenance door. Using her precious energy she moved away the rubble and opened the door.

There were just electronic parts but it was enough. Peridot closed the door. Outside the wind howled.

"Ruby I need you to shoot out a heat stream like you did when I was taking care of you," ordered Peridot.

"From my butt?"

"Whatever, aim it at the bottom of the door."

For safe measure Peridot dug a small hole. She placed the Ruby inside.

"Hey let me out," shouted the Ruby.

"No, its getting cold. You're going to keep me warm," countered Peridot.

The chronometer on her limb enhancer crawled by. Outside the wind howled. Peridot tried looking up the Gem net. Nothing but static there was too much electrical interference.

"Tell me a story," cried Ruby.

"I don't know any stories," said Peridot.

"I want stories!"

"Okay, once there was a little Diamond. She was so little someone stepped on her. The end."

"That's not a story!"

"Then you tell me a story."

"Once upon a time there was a little Ruby. She was taken away from a mean Peridot."

"I see where this story is going."

"To a group of big Rubies. The head Ruby gave orders and little Ruby tried to obey but she was too little. The head Ruby tried to teach her to become a bigger Ruby but little Ruby couldn't do that. Ruby was new so she had to learn new things. There was another Ruby who was new too. One who had a gem on her tummy and was big like the others."

"A gem on her tummy?"

"My story. The head Ruby would tell both the new Rubies to stay away from the candy or not to break stuff. But when the head Ruby wasn't looking Big Ruby did just that and then she blamed little Ruby.

One day the head Ruby got some special candy. She ordered the new Rubies to stay away. Big Ruby ate the candy and got sick. Still she blamed little Ruby and little Ruby had to clean up her mess. Then little Ruby got sent here with the mean Peridot again."

"You should tell the head Ruby about this."

"The head Ruby says if I can make a mess of my pants I can make a mess on the floor."

"You'll get bigger and you'll stop making messes."

"I will?"

"Yes, let me tell you a secret. Peridots when they come out make messes too but they bigger. And so will you I promise. Now I'm going to teach you a little trick. It's called downtime. Think about everything you've learned today. Now close your eyes."

"Peridot? Peridot?" piped up the Ruby but Peridot had already fallen asleep.

When Peridot woke up hours later. Her energy reserves were still fairly high. Also little Ruby was shouting. She had melted the surrounding rock and was now swimming in magma.

"No, I hate baths," shouted Ruby.

"I'll get out out," said Peridot tiredly. She used her bubble feature to pull out the young Ruby.

It was now quiet. The wind had finally stopped. Cautiously Peridot opened the door. The storm had finally ended. She put the Ruby under her arm and stepped outside.

"Where are we going?" asked Ruby.

"Quiet. We're going back to the warp signature, " scolded Peridot.

Within a few moments she found it. Peridot cleared off the rubble.

"It's out of power of course," said Peridot. Then Peridot had an idea. "Ruby sit still while I connect some wires to you."

"What are you doing?"asked the little Ruby.

"Harvesting your power, now shut up."

"No that's my power, mine!"

Thanks to Ruby's temper tantrum the warp pad's batteries were now powered up. Peridot grabbed the little Ruby and they warped back to Citrine's base. The senior gems blinked in astonishment. Her teachers ran up to her.

"Congratulations, you and Ruby passed the survival course," said Citrine.

When Peridot was finally refueled she turned to Citrine. "What happened to the other gems?"

"Their shelter wasn't as good as yours. The sandstorm broke in and poofed them. But that doesn't matter, after your performance today I am confident that you could handle anything your mission throws at you," said Citrine.


	17. The End of the Beginning

_Peridot_

Emerald and Jet proudly marched up the Cluster project's commander behind them stood that mutant Peridot.

"You're back," said the Yellow Jadeite.

"May I present to you Peridot Facet 2F5L Cut 5XG a fully qualified Kindergarten technician," said Emerald proudly.

"You trained a Peridot to be a Kindergarten technician in 5 years? Really?"said the Jadeite.

"Sure did, we even had time to teach her how to build and fly a ship," replied Jet.

Jadeite didn't like the smug looks on their faces. She pulled up their records. Jet and Emerald were sentenced to a distant gulag. They were to stay there until Peridot completed her training.

"You weren't supposed to go off planet. I am willing overlook this indiscretion if this Peridot passes her examination. But if I find that this Peridot is any less than a consummate professional I will personally see that you are broken. Come along Peridot let's go back to your birth Kindergarten."

When they got to Peridot's old Kindergarten the head of Research greeted Peridot gladly.

"Peridot good to see you. You've gotten big. Let's see how you measure up," cried the motherly Nephrite.

She took Peridot away. Yellow Jadeite went back to her office. The two technicians were waiting very nervously while two Topaz guards loomed over them.

The Jet spoke up "Er can I have a-"

Jadeite silenced her with a look. The segments crept by. How long can it take to route out a fraud? The two technicians fidgeted in their chairs. The Topazes looked almost sorry for them. The sky darkened. Finally the Head Nephrite of Facet 2F5L's Kindergarten burst in the Peridot looked proud.

"Good news, this is indeed the Peridot we made over 5 years ago and she is remarkable condition," announced the Nephrite happily.

"Forget about that. Is this Peridot a fully qualified Kindergarten technician?" snapped Yellow Jadeite.

"Qualified and certified. I even have the certificate," said the Peridot proudly.

"I wasn't talking to you," snapped Jadeite. "Now Nephrite what about the other qualifications that Peridot claimed. Can she fly a ship?"

"Yes."

"Build and operate Era 1 equipment?"

"Yes."

"What about controlling robinoids?"

"You need to do that in order to get Kindergarten certification."

"All right then how about reading Era 1 script?"

That wiped the smiles off those techies faces.

"We-we really didn't have access to ancient writings," admitted the Emerald.

"A pity, I was hoping there was something that could justify your ridiculous expenses. But no matter there's an archaeologist who's expressed interest in Earth. Peridot can assist her while she takes care of the glaring gap in Peridot's education. Peridot here is your new assignment," ordered Jadeite.

"With all due respect your Clarity, I would rather stay with my teachers," asked Peridot.

"Getting very sentimental and uppity aren't you?"observed Yellow Jadeite.

"And then there's the matter of my Kindergarten. This Peridot performed exceptionally well," added the Kindergarten Nephrite. "We would like to scan her gem extensively to manufacture more cuts like her."

Jadeite wasn't entirely heartless. She looked at the bond these three technicians had formed. Emerald and Jet despite their perversions had performed remarkably well. And the Project Commander knew that Gems performed best when happy.

"Very well, Peridot report to Apatite Cut GR3 tomorrow. You will work there part time," announced Jadeite.

"Thank you, thank you," gushed Peridot.

"You're welcome and Peridot this is Homeworld you're expected to follow protocol to the letter from now on," added Jadeite.

Apatite had just finished a long and dangerous mission. Traveling through the very bowels of Homeworld Apatite had retrieved some very ancient machinery. Though what its purpose was and its true value had yet to be determined. No matter a trip to the cafe was in order.

Someone knocked at the door. Apatite pushed off some of her more valuable finds off her desk. She scanned the room for anything incriminating.

"Who is it?" asked Apatite fearfully.

The strangest gem Apatite had ever seen stepped in. She was green but had a huge triangular mass of yellow hair.

"This is Peridot Facet 2F5L Cut 5XG reporting for duty," said the gem.

So her request finally pulled through? This was perfect. Apatite smiled "Excellent, process and scan these machine parts. I will see you in the morning."

"Professor Apatite, I am not your property," said Peridot hesitantly.

"What? Then what in the Hells are you?"

"I am actually a level 4 technician. I will be working part time in exchange for you teaching me Era 1 script."

"So I have a part time level 4 technician what does that mean?"

"It means you have to pay me, Apatite."

"That's Professor Apatite to you."

Over the next few weeks Peridot would scan any artifacts that Apatite presented her and made copies. Using her innate engineering skills she would often assemble the copied parts into working machinery under Apatite's watchful eyes. Era 1 tech was painfully simple to operate. Still Apatite did not show her any Era 1 script so Peridot decided to confront her.

"Careful Peridot. This artifact must make it to the Sector 1 Industrial Museum intact," ordered Apatite.

"But this is the copy. We can easily synthesize a replacement," countered Peridot.

"Peridot shush! Do not say that out loud."

"But surely the director knows how fragile the original was."

"But nothing, Peridot as part of your duties you must practice discretion. Why are you still staring at me like that?"

"Actually there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Well spit it out. Not that ever stopped you."

"Apatite I am working for you so that I could learn how to read Era 1 writing. When will you give me lessons?"

"Actually I have some ancient news files that are incomplete. There's a rumor of a defective Sapphire that can see into the past is living under Homeworld's surface."

"I remember seeing her."

"Yes and I need your help in retrieving her. She will prove to be very invaluable to my research. When we have retrieved and housed her that is when I will teach you about Era 1 writing. Okay?"

The next day when Peridot went into Apatite's office the archaeologist had grim expression on her face.

"Peridot this project is going to take all your attention and effort so I want you to call your trainers and cancel any appointments you might have," said Apatite.

"What why?"asked Peridot.

"I have just received a sighting of that Sapphire. She's deep inside Homeworld's ancient structures on the other side of the planet. You need to travel there and retrieve her."

"Just like that? What about about data files, maps and equipment?"

"Oh about that," Apatite handed Peridot a butterfly net. "After years hiding from the shattering robinoids this Sapphire is very skittish so use gentle handling."

To Peridot's surprise they took a warp shunt. It was never a very pleasant way to travel but Apatite justified it by saying that it was nearer to their source. Down they went, deeper and deeper they traveled past Peridot access tunnels, past power and communication lines. Peridot could see the equipment getting older and older. Stone replaced metal.

"This is rather deep, what about the robinoid patrols?" asked Peridot.

"It's too distant. Not many gems even make it this far," answered Apatite.

"What about the Sapphire's schematics?"

"You already know what a Sapphire looks like. Get going."

They walked through large caverns soon the path they came to petered out. They were are the edge of a cliff.

"Looks like our path ends here. It looks like today was a waste of time," said Peridot.

"Oh I wouldn't say that," smirked Apatite.

With a mighty shove she pushed the young gem off the cliff. Peridot screamed as she fell out of Apatite's sight. Apatite smirked as she heard the loud thud as Peridot's body hit the ground below.

"You clod why did you that for?" shouted out Peridot.

Unbelievable, there below stood Peridot shaking her fist. The pebble wasn't even hurt in the slightest.

"You're still alive?"cried Apatite.

"Of course I am. I'm an industrial grade gem. Now why did you do that?"

"To kill you of course. It's unfortunate, but now Yellow Diamond's pet project will have a new mission commander. Thank you so much for showing me how to operate Era 1 equipment. I'll report your death to Yellow Nephtrite."

"I'm not dead yet. When I get home I'm reporting this," Peridot's form was now marching up the cliff face.

"About that, have fun hiding from the robinoid patrols. Oh and did I mention the death cult?" Apatite laughed as the shattering robinoids whizzed over. She covered the gem on her throat with something and walked out laughing.

"Clods!"shouted Peridot.

The robiniods turned facing her. Peridot's gem ran cold. Now having homed in on her voice their scanning beams lit up. They floated down, down the cliff. In desperation Peridot dropped like a stone onto the cavern's floor once again. Now the robionoids were at the bottom too. Moving as slowly and as quietly as possible Peridot hid herself in a small hole. She scrunched up into a little ball. As she heard the whine of the drones, Peridot silently prayed that they would not find her.

"Over here," cried out a voice.

Peridot opened her eyes. It was a Sapphire but not the Sapphire they were looking for.

"Yes, come with me. I'll keep you safe," urged the Sapphire.

When Peridot scurried after her she did not notice how tattered her dress was. After all there were more important things to worry about. The Sapphire led the young gem to a large room. It looked like the remains of an ancient temple. From the shadows Gems of all cuts stepped out. Some even looked defective or cracked. Peridot stepped back. She felt the vice like grip of the Sapphire.

"You're not going anywhere," smiled the Sapphire crazily. "Gems rejoice for unto us has been delivered the Paragon and she shall wear a crown of gold."

"All hail the Paragon," shouted the other Gems.

Burly hands of Quartzes picked her up. They grabbed and pulled at her. Peridot could do nothing as the gems surrounded her. The next thing she knew, Peridot was wearing a white dress and sitting on a ruined throne.

"And her body shall be as the soil," shouted the Sapphire.

Great, now she was at the prisoner of a cult.

 _Steven_

It had been a long exhausting night. Not only did Homeworld come for the Gems and almost take all of them away but the ship had exploded scattering debris all over the beach. Normally the Crystal Gems could take their time cleaning up, normally the humans would stay away but not Ronaldo Fryman.

The fat teenager spent the entire night sneaking up and attempting to steal any wreckage he could carry. Pearl literally had to beat him off with a stick. Still the boy kept coming making the Gems and Steven spend the entire night picking up the debris as fast as they could. It was only because Steven needed to sleep that they stopped.

Garnet took a sip of coffee. It was quiet for now.

"Ugh what a night, I swear I would let that boy get himself radiation poisoning but Steven would feel hurt if one of his friends were to die," said Pearl. She plunked herself right beside the Garnet at the patio table.

Garnet smiled, "Agreed but Ronaldo would also irradiate the entire town. We cannot stop in our salvage operation. I'm going back down to the beach. Inform me when Steven is awake."

Pearl sat watching the sun rise. She finished her tea. Soon she heard movement inside the Beach House. Steven was up.

"Good morning Steven did you have a good sleep?" asked Pearl brightly.

"I was so tired my muscles ache," replied Steven.

"Well how about I make you a big breakfast?"

"Pearl you needn't do that."

"Of course I do. You're going to need the fuel helping get the remaining ship parts inside. How about I make a big plate of pancakes?"

After the talk Connie had with Steven yesterday she was looking forward to seeing him again today. The young girl had the whole day planned out. She even managed to get out of tennis practice today and pack a nice lunch for Steven. When she got to the beach she was in for a disappointment.

At first it looked so cool. There were still bits of that spaceship that tried to take over the Earth still about. As she walked closer she could see Steven and Amethyst pick up and carry this huge piece of space debris right up to the temple. Then Pearl stepped up to her.

"I'm sorry Steven can't play with you today," said Pearl apologetically.

"Why not? The evil aliens have been defeated haven't they?" asked Connie.

"Yes and they left a lot of dangerous stuff lying around. We need all hands to take this into the temple before anyone gets hurt."

"That's so cool. Can I help?"

"If you can keep Ronaldo from trying to steal this stuff that would be great."

Connie saluted, "I'm right on it."

Pearl watched the little girl race off. She went back to picking up the smaller lighter debris on the beach. From the corner of her eye she saw a familiar figure creep up. Ronaldo was back again.

Connie chose this time to time to show how serious she was. She marched right up to the fat boy. They argued for a bit and then Connie in her pretty little dress kicked Ronaldo as hard as she could.

"Ow, my balls," whined the fat nuisance.

What a truly vicious human. If Connie ever expressed interest in learning how to fight Pearl would gladly teach her.

"Hey Connie you shouldn't touch the space junk it's really sharp," shouted Amethyst.

Steven and Amethyst had just dropped off yet another big piece of space junk. This time they had taken it to Pearl's room so that the big nerd could make something out of it. The two had just stepped onto the beach when Garnet appeared.

"Amethyst, can I talk to Steven right now?" asked Garnet pleasantly.

"What's this about?" asked Steven.

"Upstairs, there's something I need to tell you."

They climbed up the stairs. Garnet set Steven down on the couch and adjusted her glasses.

"I'm not in trouble am I?" asked Steven.

"No its not that. Steven you might have noticed how in the past few days we have been harsh with you."

"That's okay I understand."

"No it's not okay. The fact of the matter that despite our denials we knew that Homeworld was coming. We dismissive of you and believed you weren't ready. But the fact of the matter is that we weren't ready. Steven when the war was over there were so few of us left and then your mother left us. We were dependent on her for everything.

Rose always seemed to know what to do. We – I wanted you to become like her to replace her but the fact of the matter is you're not. Rose was kind and brilliant but she was also very selfish. She did what she wanted not seeming to care who she hurt in the process.

Steven you're not your mother. You should not be like your mother. You are a child and it is unfair to expect you to take her place. For that I am truly sorry." Garnet pulled off her glasses. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "One more thing Steven -sleep."

The memory wand in her hand flashed. Steven closed his eyes and Garnet gently set him on the couch. He would never remember this conversation.

 _Peridot_

The first few days of her imprisonment Peridot was terrified now she was just irritated. She slumped on her throne and fiddled with the chain on her leg.

"Your hair is so beautiful," crooned a Morganite. The Pink Gem brushed Peridot's hair.

"And she will wear a crown of gold," chimed in the chorus. Their ragged voices revealing their disparate gem types. It was grating.

"Morganite, may I ask you a question?" said Peridot.

"You may ask of me whatever you like."

"Why are you doing this? I mean I'm just a common Peridot and you're treating me like a Diamond."

"Because you are the Paragon as foretold by the prophecy. As it is written in the Chronicles and Prophecies of Green Sapphire 10AG. And from the most common cuts there will arise the second Paragon. She will emerge wearing a crown of gold. Her wisdom will be legendary, she will will heal the broken, bring forth children and create a new golden age. She will live in a double occupancy apartment on Facet 2F2T with her trainers an Emerald and a Jet."

"That's a very specific prophecy. So if I'm a Diamond I can order you to do anything?"

"Yes."

"Then let me go."

"Anything but that."

"We will guard and protect the Paragon," chimed in the chorus.

Peridot grumbled. She in her throne, "Fine then can you stop with stupid chorus then?"

There was a stunned silence. It was golden. Peridot tested her limits. She could order any luxury she wanted but she could not get access to the net, robinoids or any other technology. Such a request would allow her to leave the safety of their care. It was incredibly boring. Through it all the Morganite sat by hovering ready for her every need

"Morganite," asked Peridot tiredly.

"Yes my Diamond."

" _Don't call me that_. I have a request for you."

"You can have anything you ask."

"I sincerely doubt that. Morganite can you teach me how to read Era 1 script?"

"Yes of course. Such an endeavor will keep you amused."

Morganite called another servant. The Sapphire came back with stack of solid files. They were called books Peridot believed. The Morganite opened a book and showed it to Peridot.

"Now the first thing you must remember is that Era 1 is a very different writing system than Era 2. It consists of ideograms symbols based on ideas rather than logographic being based on sounds like Era 2 is."

"Why the difference?" asked Peridot.

"New ideas. Because of the rapid change in gem culture it became easier to express these ideas using a sound based system rather then the old ideograms."

"Is the Chronicles of Prophecies of Green Sapphire written in Era 1 script?"

"Of course when Green Sapphire wrote this she was exposed to visions that she could she could barely understand. This makes her prophecies very hard to read as Green Sapphire did not know how to comprehend let alone express these visions. Now if we look at the first ideogram it means.."

And so Peridot started a routine. Morganite would teach her the Era 1 script and Peridot would practice reading on the ancient texts that were provided. Occasionally Peridot would ask about the outside world only to have her questions rebuffed. Still Peridot kept on trying.

When Emerald and Jet heard the news they were celebrating at an upscale cafe. With their old rankings they would have never even been permitted into such an establishment and yet here they were drinking the finest gem wine.

"To Peridot, thanks to her we are living a life beyond our wildest dreams," toasted Emerald.

"To Peridot may she continue to do us proud," said Jet.

They toasted. Emerald took a small sip. Everything seemed to be going so well.

"Emerald and Jet report to the Center of Military Research," chimed in a voice from Emerald's ear communicator.

Jet spat out her wine. That earned a few dirty looks from the other patrons.

"Looks like we have to go," said Jet.

The service Peridot brusquely guided them into Yellow Jadeite's office. Inside stood a rather smug looking Apatite, Peridot's present employer. Jadeite marched in and sat behind her desk.

"Emerald, Jet sit down. Apatite has something important to tell you," said Jadeite.

"Yes, during an expedition Peridot 5XG was shattered," said Apatite.

"What? How?" blurted out Jet.

"We were deep in the bowels of Homeworld looking for a rogue Sapphire when Peridot said she saw something cool. She wandered off and and that was when the shattering robinoids came. I tried to stop them but it was too late. I'm sorry," Apatite hid her hands in her face.

"So Peridot just wandered off and got herself shattered?" asked Emerald sharply.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," sighed Apatite.

"Well I don't believe it. You're lying," shouted Jet.

"Emerald, Jet calm yourself," said Jadeite.

"We raised that Peridot ourselves. She was many things but she was not stupid. There was no way she would wander off like that let alone get herself killed," shouted Jet even louder.

"Tell me did you even pick up her shards?" asked Emerald.

"I barely made it out alive. There was no way with I could get her shards."

"How convenient," said Jet coolly.

"Be that as it may we no longer have an onsite project leader for the Cluster project. Fortunately Apatite has volunteered to take over in Peridot's stead," said Jadeite.

"Now that's really convenient. I want an investigation into this matter," demanded Emerald.

"Enough! I realize that you two spent many years training Peridot and what you did was remarkable but she was still a Peridot. I will not fund an investigation. As it is we are over budget. Apatite will lead the Red Eye expedition and watch over the Cluster herself. That is the end of the discussion," said Jadeite.

"So you're just writing Peridot off? After all we've done?" accused Jet.

"You will not be punished any further. Your obligation to us is through. You are now free to do as you wish," sighed Jadeite. "Now leave I must discuss this mission with Apatite.

Over the next few weeks Peridot studied Era1 script and the works of Green Sapphire diligently. She tried finding out about her bearings just to see where she was but the cult members kept her firmly in the throne room. There were many warrior class gems and everybody kept a sharp eye on her. She could not just sneak away so Peridot had to find another way out.

"Now this stands for sin. Though what this is doing in a mathematical text I don't really understand," stated Morganite.

"That's Sine in this case," corrected Peridot.

"Oh this must be your scientific training coming into play. Soon you won't need me," laughed Morganite.

"Actually there's a lot of things I don't understand."

"Really, like what my Diamond?"

" _Don't call me that!_ Like why do you need me? And why are you keeping me here?"

"It is simple to protect you. You are the Paragon that was promised to us. We must keep you safe."

"As the Paragon I am supposed to create an Era of enlightenment and to found a new Homeworld. Correct?"

"Correct."

"Then how can I do this stuck in here?" Moragnite's face went slack. Peridot pressed further, "Morganite you introduced me to the concept of sin. What is the worst sin that you can commit?"

"Impeding the will of the Diamonds, defying destiny."

"Then how can I complete my destiny locked up in here? Morganite I was created for a specific purpose, to watch over the Cluster in its final stages. If I am the Paragon like you say then you are impeding me from my destiny. If I am not then you are wasting valuable resources caring for a false Diamond. Either way you lose."

The Morganite's face paled, "This, this warrants further discussion. I will discuss this with the council."

For the next few days Peridot was left alone. Not even the chorus seemed to be around. The young gem read files, tested her chains and even slept. Then it all changed.

A squadron of Sapphires led by Morganite came up to her throne. Morganite stepped right up, in her hand was a key.

"After a long discussion we have decided to release you. You are free to go back to your old life," Morganite.

She unlocked Peridot's chain. Peridot rubbed her leg. When she got back to the surface she would get detachable limbs installed.

"But be warned, if you leave us you will experience a lifetime of fear and terror," warned a Sapphire.

"Sounds like the life of a normal Peridot," replied Peridot.

"We are truly sorry that we imprisoned you but it was for your protection. You won't tell anybody of your adventures."

"They won't believe me."

A large pink Quartz lead Peridot up to the surface. She took the warp pad directly to the Center of Military Research. She stepped into the Yellow Jadeite's office and saluted.

"This is Peridot facet 5 reporting for duty. I am ready to monitor the Cluster."

"You're 2 months late and why are you wearing a real dress?" answered Jadeite.

"I was captured by this weird cult," replied Peridot.

"Whatever, Apatite has already set sail for Earth in the Red Eye."


	18. And so They Met

The Rutile docked her shuttle on the asteroid. It was like many industrial kindergartens orbiting Homeworld being rich in Peridotite. The shuttle bay like the rooms was hollowed out of the rock. Rutile could see the scars of the gestation holes. She stopped a nearby worker an Olivine and ordered it to take her to her quarry.

The Olivine shambled to a door and opened it. Rutile found herself in a long shallow room. It reminded Rutile of the elite nurseries with toys and equipment scattered about. Young bald headed Peridots played on small tables with small fuzzy robots. Rutile was not however interested in these creatures in the slightest.

"Time for sustenance," cried out a strange voice.

The young Peridots dropped their toys and formed an orderly line. The source of the voice came into view. The famous Peridot 5XG came into view carrying a tray of light buns.

"Peridot 5XG I have some questions to ask you," announced the Rutile.

"Younglings how about we watch a file while you eat?" asked Peridot.

The young gems cheered. When they had settled down and were watching the education video quietly, Peridot stepped out of the room.

"Okay, what is you want?" asked Peridot.

"Peridot you were created to monitor the Cluster project and yet Apatite took your spot on the Red Eye correct?" asked Rutile.

"I've already explained this. I fell off a cliff and was captured by this weird cult. They wouldn't let me leave," replied Peridot fearfully.

"Calm down, this is not about you. The Red Eye entered the Crystal System and did not report any signs of Gem activity. In fact it has not reported anything since going into Earth's orbit. What can you tell us about Apatite GR3 the mission commander?"

"That she was a thief and a forger. Apatite was not interested in serving Homeworld. She wanted Earth's relics for herself."

"That's a rather serious accusation. Do you have any proof?"

"Many of the artifacts she gave to museums were in fact copies. The only reason I did not report her at the time was that I believed her lies about the artifacts being too fragile and valuable to be put on display."

"And later on?"

"I am but a humble Peridot. My testimony would have been ignored and I could have been punished."

"Peridot 5XG I'll be frank. The Cluster project has been disastrously expensive not in the least because of your creation and training. With the disappearance of the Red Eye Homeworld has yet to see any results. How would you go about retrieving data on the Cluster and justifying your existence?"

"Well the first thing Nephrite's do when creating a colony is to set up a warp network allowing the rapid transfer of material and personnel from Homeworld."

"The Galactic Warp gates are down. That is why we used the Red Eye."

"But not the warp shunts. It may not be safe to for gems to travel but robinoids yes. By sending out a squadron of robinoids I can reestablish the Galaxy Warp and enter the Alpha Kindergarten that way. All at a much lower cost without alerting anybody on the planet."

"Earth is a failed colony, remember?"

"But there are local lifeforms and the distinct possibility of some survivors existing even after all this time. With a more or less direct route I can avoid detection."

"Good point, Peridot report to the Department of Salvage and set to work immediately."

When Peridot got there she was led to a small office. Behind the tiny desk loomed a large Green Agate. Following protocol Peridot saluted formally.

"This is Peridot Facet 2F5L Cut 5XG reporting in for the cluster project," announced Peridot.

"You're three months late. No matter, a console and some robinoids will be provided. Report to the quartermaster and get to work."

When Peridot got to the quartermaster she found out that she was only permitted 79 flask robinoids. One less than a full working squadron. It would have to do. She found an empty workspace and started modifying them for long distance travel. The progress was slow. Her vision blurred. She looked at her chronometer. She had been working for over 16 hours. Peridot decided to call it a day. She placed the finished robinoids in a box and stepped outside.

"Where do you think you're going?" shouted the Green Agate.

"I've been working over two shifts. I'm going to my domicile and getting some rest," replied Peridot tiredly.

"Oh no you don't. This is a top priority mission. Until you are finished you are not allowed to leave this building. You are to stay here until your mission is done. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, Green Agate."

"Now get back to work!"

For the next 5 days Peridot worked continuously programming the robinoids and sending them out into the warp stream one at a time. The young gem only took breaks to feed at the light chamber and getting the occasional cat naps. She was lucky her console was so isolated.

Finally Peridot received the signal. The robinoids had located and repaired the galaxy warp. Using the building's warp gate Peridot warped directly to Earth.

When she got there Peridot felt strange. The planet's galaxy warp after thousands of years of neglect was in ruins. Still Peridot felt like she was being watched. There was nothing there expect for her robinoids. She stomped on the warp pad to see if it was sturdy. She activated her screen and began her report.

"Log dat This is Peridot performing Earth hub maintenance check. The operation was a success all 79 flask robiniods deployed and accounted for preparing to locate and manually activate Kindergarten.." Peridot paused.

A broken robinoid clutched at her foot. It was in such bad repair that it could not even climb. This would not do. Peridot crushed it with her foot. The fluids splattered over the platform. Was that the wind?

"Now to access the domestic warp," Peridot stepped down. From the corner of her eye she saw something strange. "Huh?" said Peridot as she leaned over.

The icon looked strange. It appeared to be crying. Still it did not appear to be normal. Maybe it was something from the humans. Peridot was not going to find out.

"This site may have been compromised," announced Peridot. She pulled out the electropulse bomb. Before it activated the young gem warped back to Homeworld.

Peridot was safely out of sight, Pearl stood up.

"They're coming back," Pearl said fearfully. "I can't do this not again."

"We're dead. We are so dead," shouted Amethyst.

"Was that another Gem? Where did she come from?" asked Steven. "What was she trying to do?"

Garnet couldn't stand them panicking. She walked over to the repaired warp.

"It doesn't matter," said Garnet forming an over sized set of gauntlets. The permafusion smashed it down on the warp pad shattering it. "She's not coming back."

How wrong Garnet was. When Peridot first came back she marched right up to her manager's office.

"Back already did the Super Peridot manage to activate the Cluster all by herself?" jeered Green Agate.

"No, I have reason to believe the Galaxy Warp may have been compromised," Peridot handed the sticker to Green Agate.

"A sticker whatever does that mean?"

"It means that somebody reached the Galaxy Warp. Whether it was a local or a band of survivors chances are that other Homeworld sites on the planet are compromised. It is no longer safe to send gem personnel down there."

"Oh but you will go down there. How else can we activate the Alpha Kindergarten?"

"By send out flask robinoids. With a few modifications they can travel the warp stream and land on the planet without activating the Galaxy warp. At least, if one of them is captured it can't be interrogated."

"Excellent, get right on it."

"I will head back to my domicile. I am in sore need of rest."

Green Agate gripped Peridot's arm,"Peridot 5XG you are the property of Homeworld and the Department of Salvage. You will resume work immediately."

"No I am a level 4 technician which means that I am an employee. You must give me my breaks."

Green Agate grumbled. The mutant was right. She let Peridot go.

The next morning the first thing Peridot did was to acquire a series of flask robinoids. There were only 20 this time. The Galaxy Warp was down again. Peridot made some modifications. She sent out the first robinoid. Still no signal. Peridot sent out another robinoid this time on the other side of the planet. The signal was lost. She sent more sometimes three at a time. Still no signal from the Kindergarten.

Finally at the beginning of the second batch of robinoids, one of them actually reached the Kindergarten. The screen on her desk flashed on. Peridot set to work.

"Established Gem projection link with control room. Plug Robinoid has successfully landed on Earth and entered Prime Kindergarten control room at Facet 5. Will proceeded to preform status check of Kindergarten." The files from the Earth Colony downloaded onto to her console. She activated the Hand robots. "Now accounting for all operational injectors. Checking for aberrations in perimeter. This Gem tech is simply archaic."

"I don't know. I think it looks pretty cool," said a small voice.

Peridot activated the Kindergarten's monitors. There standing where he had no business was a small human male. Peridot stared numbly at it.

"Hi, I'm Steven," said the creature.

Peridot went straight to work. She had to report this "There appears to be an infestation of 'Stevens' in the Kindergarten."

"Aw I'm not so bad once you get to know me," blurted out the stupid Steven.

She could not ignore him, "And how many more Stevens are present in the area?"

"Oh just me."

"Well that's a relief. So tell me. Have Stevens replaced humans as the dominant species on Earth?" she would get as much information as she could.

"Oh no! There's lots of humans. There's my Dad, Connie, Lars and Sadie, the mailman, Onion I think. Lots of people. Now I get to ask you a question. What are you doing?"

"Mm just picking up where we left off." she activated one of the hand robots.

Before she could squash that nuisance, a gem type Peridot had never seen before grabbed and threw the robot.

"A gem?" cried Peridot.

Two more gems appeared. One of them looked like a Pearl. The young technician could not believe her eyes. "More? But the Red Eye didn't report the presence of any Gems on _this_ planet," exclaimed Peridot.

"That's because we destroyed it," shouted the Pearl.

"You what? But the records say that Gems were wiped out on Earth." Then it hit her. "Wait a minute. You're the ones that have been destroying my plug robinoids. Are you the reason why the Homeworld Warp is down again? Is this your bizarre icon?" Peridot raised the sticker she had retrieved. "Arggh why do you keep destroying my things?"

The Pearl shouted defiantly, "Because we are the Crystal Gems. We're still alive and we're still the guardians of this planet and all its living creatures."

"The Crystal Gems?" Peridot was lost.

Before her eyes the miscreants attacked the hand robots. Before her very eyes all of Peridot's hard work was being undone. "Stop! How dare you! I'm doing this one way or another. You're just making it really difficult."

One of the hands crumbled and the other smashed into the power shunt. "I'm reporting this," Peridot shouted before the link cut off.

The young technician wasted no time. She ran straight to her manager's office. The Green Agate looked startled as Peridot burst through the doors.

"Green Agate my mission has been comprised," shouted Peridot.

Green Agate snarled"Peridot if this is about me cutting off your robinoid supply.."

"Not that. There are rogue Gems present on the Earth. They've been sabotaging my robinoids and they deactivated the Earth's Galaxy Warp," cried Peridot.

"Calm down, start at the beginning."

"After I finally reached the Kindergarten I was inspecting the Prime Kindergarten's systems when a Steven appeared in the Kindergarten control room. It's hundreds of feet below the surface so I questioned it. There appeared to no others of his kind so I tried to eliminate him. That was when they appeared. They called themselves the Crystal Gems. They admitted to destroying the Red Eye. Then they destroyed my interface.

This is terrible. Theses gems know of our presence and we have no idea of their numbers or who they are. We can't even send probes down safely."

"How convenient!"

"Excuse me?"

Green Agate stood up. In the small office Peridot was aware of just how much bigger Agate was than her. "You were supposed to watch the Cluster until it emerged and destroyed the planet. When you first arrived you said the site had been compromised and now you say that there are Gems living on what is clearly an abandoned colony?"

"W-what!? No!?"

Green Agate gripped her shoulder. Peridot did not like the look on her face. "Well I am not falling for your lies." She punched Peridot right in the gem. "There are no Gems." A punch to the face. Peridot nose gushed. "Crystal or otherwise." Green Agate slammed Peridot to the floor. "Well you got your wish. You're not going to Earth." Green Agate picked up Peridot. "You're not going anywhere. In fact, you're fired." The bully punched Peridot again. Peridot's visor shattered. Green Agate was going to punch her again. But the coward slumped in her grip.

Green Agate stopped, "Hmm you lost consciousness. That's no fun. Oh well time for a wine break." The Agate stepped out of her office.

When Peridot awoke it was dark outside. She gingerly sat up. Her entire body hurt and her vision was blurry. Peridot put her face to her hands. Her visor was broken. There was a crack in her gem. She tried to remember what happened. Then it hit her. For some reason Green Agate was angry. She had to get out of there that instant. Peridot stood up.

The next thing Peridot knew she was in a hospital bed. An energy drip was stuck in her arm and a poultice was on her gem. She was safe and getting healed then she saw the Rutile sitting patiently at the foot of her bed.

"Oh my Stars. What are you doing here?" screeched Peridot.

"Go ahead scream all you want. It won't do you any good," smirked the Rutile.

"This isn't a hospital! Where am I? What do you want?"

"Peridot 5XG this isn't how it works. You are in the Ministry of Reform's medical wing. You answer my questions. Do you remember what happened in the past two days?"

"I'm a good citizen! Please don't hurt me!"

The Rutile slapped Peridot's face. "I will hurt you if you don't answer my questions. Now do you remember what happened in the past two days?"

"No! The last thing I remembered I was doing my job and reporting my findings to Green Agate."

"And what were your findings. Answer truthfully."

"I I had finally started up the Prime Kindergarten I was doing a systems check when I heard a voice. There was a Steven in the control room."

"And what is a Steven?"

"It looks like a human but is fat and stupid. I asked if there were other Stevens nearby and it said no. I found out that humans are still the dominant species on Earth. There are many variations."

"Enough! Write that up later in your report. Then what happened?"

"I was about to eliminate the pest when a Gem type I had never seen before grabbed and threw away the remote hand. Two other Gems leaped up and joined the Steven. The Pearl started talking. She admitted to destroying the Red Eye. All the disruptions in my work. The Galaxy Warp being down again, my plug robinoids. They destroyed all my things.

The Pearl said that they were the Crystal Gems and they were still alive and were still the guardians of Earth and all its living creatures. Then they smashed the control room. I went to report to Green Agate and that's all I remember."

"One more thing. What is a Crystal Gem?"

"I have no idea. Is it some sort of cult?"

"Close enough. Now describe these Gems you saw."

"There was the strange gem type."

"Was she pink?"

"No, more a dark maroon. She had cube shaped hair like a ruby. Then there was a defective Amethyst and a Pearl."

"Tell me about the Pearl."

"She had an oblong shaped gem on her forehead. She carried a spear. That's all I remember. I swear."

"Very well. We'll send in the forensic artist to get a description. Until then don't go anywhere."

The Rutile stepped out and shut the door. She walked into another room where another Rutile sat monitoring a bank of screens. She looked up.

"So what do you think?" asked the Rutile.

"I think that young Gem saw something. I think that she is on the level and that she actually saw the Crystal Gems."

"Really and did she see the Great Rose Quartz?"

"No, and that what makes me think she is telling the truth. If she was making it up she would have included that detail. As it is she doesn't know who the Crystal Gems are and even what a fusion is. Still her descriptions match the fusion criminal Garnet and the renegade Pearl and that means something."

"So what do we do now?"

Peridot sat huddled in her bed. From other cells she heard the distant screams of prisoners and the ominous sounds of drills. So this is what the Sapphire meant by fear and terror. The cult was starting to look good. Since she woke up Peridot had been in this cell for over 2 days. The nurses came and tended her wounds but still they would not answer her questions. Her access to the net had been cut off. She had no idea what was going to happen to her.

It all changed when the door opened. A Rutile carrying a holoscreen came in.

"Peridot cut 5XG there you are. You are a very lucky Gem," said the Rutile. "Normally when a Gem such as yourself sees something problematic they are eliminated but circumstances have saved you."

"So you're going to let me go?" asked Peridot.

The Rutile laughed, "Oh, you are so young. No, you're going to work for us. The Cluster Project is a top secret mission of the highest priority. Yellow Diamond herself commissioned this project. Unfortunately your previous supervisors had no idea just how important this Cluster is. So you instead will report directly to us."

"What do I do?"

Rutile handed her a holofile. There was a photoscan of an Era 1 Lapis Lazuli with some stats.

"This is Lapis Lazuli Cut1AF an ancient Era 1 Gem. She is convicted of unauthorized landing on Homeworld soil, breaking and entering the Domain of Blue Diamond, assaulting and shattering a Ruby, and resisting arrest. She claims to have escaped Earth and that she was held prisoner by the Crystal Gems all this time. I want you to interrogate her."

"Me but I'm not programmed in interrogation. How will I get her to talk?"

"Oh getting her to talk isn't the problem. If you want to complete the mission you were created for you will interrogate her. From there you will lead an expedition, eliminate all threats and watch over the Cluster."

"But why me? I'm just a Peridot."

"Because you haven't screwed up. Now don't let us or our Diamond down."

The Rutile pushed her out of her room or cell. Outside were waiting two Dolamites. They clutched at the Peridot.

"If I may," said one Dolamite humbly as she removed Peridot's arm enhancer.

The other Dolamite daubed green makeup on her face, "The crack has healed over. That is good."

Peridot struggled in their grip, "Wait! What are you doing?" she cried.

"Preparing you for your interrogation. You can't question Lapis like that," replied the first Dolamite.

"Your limbs are detachable very clever."

When the Dolamites were done Peridot staggered to the other wing. Unlike the medical wing this place was dark and quite damp. Peridot found a Citrine standing at a doorway. She handed the burly yellow gem her assignment. The Citrine lead the way to another cell.

"She's in here. Be careful, let's just say the Lapis is rather skittish," warned the yellow Quartz as she opened the cell door.

Inside the Lapis Lazuli sat with hunched shoulders over a desk. Prisoner or not, this was a high class gem. Peridot decided to take a friendly approach. She raised her hand.

"Hello I'm Peridot Facet-"

"What are you going to do with me?" screeched the Lapis.

What a coward. Peridot lost a lot of respect for her.

"If you don't cooperate nothing. You chose to assault that Ruby. You chose to barge in on Blue Diamond's meeting. As it is, you will be broken unless you cooperate with me."

"And who are you?"

"I am Peridot Facet 2F5L Cut 5XG. I am the project manager of the Cluster and your only ticket out of here. Now tell me everything about your time on Earth."

To be thorough Peridot spent days interrogating the Lapis. She told the same story over and over again but Peridot still was not satisfied.

"You say after being a prisoner for 5000 years, you escaped and flew back to Homeworld," said Peridot coldly.

"For the thousandth time yes, you walking computer," shouted Lapis.

"Then just how did you escape? From what you told me you were placed in a mirror and your gem was cracked. You were in no condition to escape. So how did you leave your mirror and fly back to Homeworld?"

"I convinced one of the younger members to remove my gem from the mirror, okay?"

"Impossible no gem in her right mind would- but it wasn't a gem was it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. It was their pet. You got the Steven to free you. Didn't you?"

"That's right and then I flew back home."

"Blow it up your skirt. Scans reveal that you suffered severe cracking. You couldn't fly back. So how did your gem heal? Who did it? I am heading to Earth one way or another. You can just stay here and be broken all over again."

"Okay. I'll tell you. It was Steven. He healed my gem."

"How?"

"I don't know, I'm not a technician."

"Good we're getting to the truth. Now tell me. Where is the base of these Crystal Gems?"

Lapis sighed. She wasn't going to get out of this any time soon.

A couple of days later the head Rutile called Peridot into her office. A large Jasper sat in front of her desk.

As soon as Peridot entered the room the Jasper stood up.

"You!" cried the Jasper.

"General Jasper I'd like you to meet experimental model Peridot 5XG," said the Rutile calmly.

"We've met," replied the Jasper.

"Well then you know that Peridot is in charge of monitoring the final stages of the Cluster. I want you to escort Peridot and our informant to Earth and eliminate the Crystal Gem threat. After which you will drop off Peridot at the Alpha Kindergarten."

"Earth is a large planet. Just where exactly are these Crystal Gems hiding?"

"Lapis Lazuli informs me that they are staying at a seaside town in Facet 5. Their base is a temple," replied Peridot. "These Crystal Gems are a menace. Time and time again they keep destroying my things and interfering with my mission."

"And that's what made you so angry, just that?"

"Monitoring the Cluster was my entire purpose. Of course I'm angry."

"Save the passion for the mission. Jasper you have been assigned a handship. You and Peridot will fly this handship to the Crystal Gem's homebase and eliminate them. Is that understood?" said the Rutile.

"Yes madame Rutile," said Peridot quickly.

"Now go," ordered the Rutile.

As they left the office Jasper turned to Peridot. "Scared of Rutiles are you?"

"Of course I am. I'm smart," replied Peridot.

The first stop Jasper went was to Lapis' room. Because of her cooperation the blue gem had been placed in much nicer quarters.

"Get up, you're coming with us to Earth," ordered Jasper.

"Peridot, you promised that I would be free if I cooperated," cried Lapis.

Jasper slammed her hand onto the desk, "Peridot isn't in charge. I am. Now come with us or I will break you myself."

"You realize that Earth is a water planet," smirked Lapis.

"And here isn't. You're powerless here."

The burly Quartz grabbed Lapis by the arm. She practically dragged Lapis by the arm to a large docking bay. Inside was the ship.

The ship was so beautiful. From what Peridot could tell it was Grade 2 Crusher Handship. It had 4th dimensional shielding and five plasma canons. Peridot couldn't believe she was riding on this

"Whoa, it's so big and green," said Peridot.

They stepped inside. It was everything Peridot dreamed about. But it was not what Jasper wanted. She jabbed her communicator.

"Rutile, where is my crew?" barked Jasper.

The Rutile on the screen spoke up, "This is a top secret mission. We're keeping personnel to a minimun."

"But I don't know how to pilot a ship!"

Lapis snickered.

"You don't need to. According to our files Peridot 5XG is proficient in piloting and maintaining a ship. Now are there any other objections? Good, now get going."

Jasper turned to Peridot, "You what sort of ships did you pilot?"

"I flew my trainers' pleasure craft and the asteroid's shuttle," replied Peridot.

"Great, now head to the bridge. I'm going to the captain's quarters," ordered Jasper.

"But who's going to take care of our informant?" asked Peridot.

"Yeah whose going to take of me?" asked Lapis.

"Peridot let me introduce you to some old school technology," she dragged the hapless Lapis down a corridor and opened the first door. "It's called a jail cell." Roughly the burly Quartz threw Lapis inside.

"Ah Jasper according to the ship's schematics, that's the break room," said Peridot hesitantly.

"Oh for the love of," Jasper marched into the break room. She snatched the jalla maker and turned to Lapis. "Prisoners get no jalla!"

Once out of the break room, Jasper shoved the jalla maker into Peridot's arms. "There everything's fine. Just drive this ship real slow."

But everything was not fine. Two days into their journey Peridot found out Lapis sent out a transmission. Jasper was furious. She shoved Lapis into one of the ship's many cells. Then they reached Earth and everything went shuntwise.

At the last minute thew Steven blocked the ship's main canon. Still Jasper made short work of the Crystal Gems including the Steven. Peridot was a little worried when the Steven did not poof despite clearly being a Gem. She was right to be worried.

The miscreants escaped from their cells. Somehow they barged into the control room and tied Peridot up. She only escaped because they were too busy worrying about the power core they blew out. Now Peridot was alone on a hostile planet with no robinoids and no way off.

For awhile Peridot holed up in the Kindergarten. To keep herself occupied while she waited for rescue Peridot continued monitoring the Cluster and the protoypes. Then the Steven found her and Peridot was on the run.

Her findings at the Kindergarten chilled her very gem. The Cluster was huge. It was too big to be used as a super weapon. The only thing it was capable of was destroying the very planet Peridot was on. She had to get off any way she could.

She tried sending a distress signal. Still no response except for the Crystal Clods they were even more vicious in trying to hunt her down. The Steven stupidly revealed they were tracking her with her own escape pod. Peridot decided to take advantage of that.


	19. Two Parents

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you," cried Pearl.

"Pearl I'm at a critical juncture right now. What do you want?"said Garnet.

The cube headed gem was sitting cross legged in the burning room. From what Pearl could tell Garnet have been sitting there for days.

"I just was at the grocery store when I saw Rosalind," said Pearl.

"So?"

"Rosalind Fryman has been dead for 4 years. You've been manipulating the time streams

"I'm making sure nothing happens. That Homeworld doesn't send any new forces our way."

"Oh,and long will you keep this up?"

"For as long as it takes."

"Garnet you know how dangerous manipulating the time streams are. Considering you could unravel the space time continuum why would you ever do that?"

"Because Steven is not ready. We're not ready. Our most powerful weapons have no effect on their ships and a mere technician with no combat training almost killed us both. We cannot afford another confrontation."

"And what about you and your health? I can see from here how much you're hurting."

"It'll hurt much more if Homeworld sends another war party."

"And you plan to control every variable? Garnet not even you can do that. Stop what you're doing right this instant."

"I can't. We have no idea of what Homeworld is like now."

"Peridot does. Maybe she should be in charge."

"Not funny Pearl."

"Seriously, this is no way to prepare for Homeworld. Remember when Steven gave himself up to save his friends two months ago? Did you predict that? Now stop what you are doing now. I've prepared some coffee for you."

Garnet opened her eyes. She stood up as Pearl handed a steaming mug of coffee. She was about to take a large gulp when Amethyst burst into the room.

"Guys, Peridot's missing and I just Steven and Connie entering Lion's man," shouted the purple gem.

 _Several Years Later_

Peridot clutched the baby awkwardly as Steven led her down the stairs. Considering the size of little Jenny Peridot was surprised that she could walk.

"That's it one more step and we're done," said Steven. "Let me hold Jenny while you go sit down. Peridot what are you doing?"

"I'm summoning the bassinet," replied Peridot.

Before Steven's eyes a large modified robinoid came into the living room. It stood right in front of Peridot as she place little Jenny inside. Then the green gem set herself on the couch.

"Oh good for you," said Steven. "Peridot you seem nervous. What's the matter?"

"What's the matter? I'll tell you what's the matter. I'm afraid. Even after taking all those parenting lessons I have no idea of how to take care of a baby. What if I forget to feed her or she gets sick?"

"Oh babies will tell you when they're hungry. That's not a problem."

"But Steven I'm not like humans. I don't have parenting instincts preprogrammed into me. What if I mess up."

"Peridot you'll be a fine mother and besides you've got me to help."

In her bassinet Jenny fussed. Peridot cooed and picked her up. The young mother then started to nurse.

"See you've already got it down pat."

"But -but."

"No buts. Peridot I have never seen a more loving ,caring person than you. I seen you take care of Lapis, your sisters and you've taken care of me. It moved me so much I wrote this song for you," Steven pulled out his guitar and strummed a light tune.

 _If I could be_

 _Half of what you think of me_

 _I can do about anything_

 _I can even learn how to love..._

When Steven finished he turned to Peridot. "Peridot, I cannot say this enough. Because of you I'm able to enjoy this moment. You protected me and gave me this rich full life. It is because of your that I have Jenny, this home and my business. I cannot imagine life without you."


End file.
